Reunion of the Sky
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Vongola rings granted another miracle of vertical space time axis to protect its owner from chaos. Tsuna thought Primo was luckier than he was,at least Primo was not in a coffin. Welcome to the 21th Century Primo!And no! I am not your clone Primo.
1. 1st Bullet

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I am Fantasy-Magician, my fic is mostly fantasy adventure with lots of angst. ^^' My comedy ****is ****mostly lame...**

**For some reason I found ****out that ****many people hate Kyoko****,**** even though she ****is ****the heroine, or at least Tsuna's main love interest. What ****has she ****done anyway to be hated? I think she is a pretty normal girl and abnormally dense, seriously... anyway, I mention 27K just because it's canon (I am not a fan of romance when it come****s**** to shonen series) and there ****will**** barely ****be**** any scene of her in here anyway... No romance in this story****,**** a hint here and there but nothing much... **

**The first time I was browsing ****the ****KHR section I ****couldn't believe that ****it was full of yaoi (I don't mind) but strangely****,**** I mind if Tsuna is gay for some reason and completely don't care if other guy****s**** in KHR are. It's just me... **

**Anyway... enjoy the show!**

**UPDATE: Fixed 14-01-12 by Alia Inverse ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> **Rendezvous of Vongola** (part1)

Tsuna sometimes hated his hyper intuition, particularly when it was screaming warnings to his mind at ungodly hours after he had spent six hours behind his table fighting against paperwork. Things tended to explode when it happened, which meant something needed to be fixed which equaled to more bills which equaled to piling paperwork.

BOOM!

So much for hoping, explosive might very well be an adjective created for his family.

There was a good reason why he spent four years trying to get 'I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAFIA BOSS' through Reborn's thick skull, he thought wryly. Though in the end he had no choice but to accept it anyway. It was not in his being to disappoint his friends when he could help it, that and the promise to destroy the current Vongola he (out of desperation and anger) had shouted to his predecessors. It was hard at first, but he was on the way of fixing Vongola back to the way it was when Primo led them and he swore Vongola would be reborn.

Shaking his head with nostalgia, Tsuna pushed himself up from his bed, wishing it was nothing big and not explosive. If it was, the one who caused it was going to pay painfully. Tsuna was all for pacifism, but when it came to his precious sleep there was nothing that could pacify him except coffee and Kyouko. Unfortunately for the culprit, the former was not brewed at three in the morning, and the latter was on vacation with Haru, Hana, Bianchi and I-pin for their girl's bonding or something along that line. So in summary, the egg shaped mechanic() who was coughing in his laboratory and facing the angry Vongola Decimo stomping toward him was dead.

"What the hell are you doing Gianini?" Tsuna growled dangerously to his mechanic. Gianini was put in charge of household appliances and communication. Things that Tsuna believed until that day _would__ not_ explode (much); sometimes he wondered why Gianini never had enough common sense to do his _probably_ explosive experiment somewhere secluded like Spanner and Shoichi did.

He gulped, "Decimo, I am just… trying to create a new type of dynamites for Gokudera-sama and Lambo-sama…"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "Did they ask you to do that?"

"Erm…" Giannini tried to avert his eyes, but those gleaming golden orbs pinned his beady eyes in place, "I overheard them talking… that they wondered if explosive that has less smell of gunpowder was possible? Something about Yamamoto-sama and Sasagawa-sama protesting about smelly training room."

The Vongola boss gritted his teeth, "How many times do I have to tell you? You are NOT in charge of the weapon development! It's Spanner's… you should tell him not doing it yourself."

"Hiii!" Giannini cowered in fear as he wrapped his arms around his egg shaped body, "I am sorry Decimo!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Sorry is not going to replace your destroyed laboratory, so… I am _sorry_, but for the next three weeks you will be in Japan and working for Kyoya in our Japan HQ."

The inventor screamed, "NOOOOOO! Please! Anything but that Decimo! Hibari-sama will bite me to death!"

Tsuna's answer to that was blunt and simple, "Then try to not make too much trouble." Because [U1] Tsuna doubted Giannini could keep himself from trouble, and he knew he had dealt the worst punishment to Giannini because Kyoya detested Giannini for being on top of his list of _'__most pathetic herbivore ever' _and the cloud guardian was not amused when his tonfa was sprouting flowers instead of spikes and the chain turned to ribbons. How the inventor could get his hands on Hibari's tonfa was still a mystery, and the cloud guardian was bent on biting the egg shaped man to death. "And maybe he will bite you less…"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Tsuna walked away, eager to slip back under his blanket. "It's final… "

"BUT DECIMOOOOOOO!" Giannini cried waterfall tears as he failed to latch himself on Tsuna's leg and fell face first on the ground.

The boss closed the door calmly after he coldly stated, "Your plane will leave at noon Giannini, and I expect our HQ in Japan to be intact for the next three weeks of your stay."

BAM!

"NOOOO!" And with that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the benevolent leader of Vongola, left his mechanic to mourn over his execution, making a note to warn Hibari to do nothing more than threatening if Giannini did cause trouble in Japan; his clumsiness aside Giannini was still a member of his family and it was not like 99% of his family was not as explosive and destructive as Giannini, if not more.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's study room 14:32PM<strong>

Over the years, Tsuna developed an acute sense when it came to his guardians. Some kind of weird development of his hyper intuition, which had never been recorded happening to previous bosses. He could sense their presence from miles away, something akin their flame's wave touched his senses when they were near.

And before anyone could coo over his boss' sense, (Kyouko and Haru especially) Tsuna pointed out that at first he, could only sense Mukuro. His rebellious mist guardian who was not, by any means, someone he chose to be keen of. It was all survival instinct caused by their chaotic first meeting/battle, and naturally the first one to get the honor after Mukuro was Hibari for more or less the same reason.

He can sense everyone now, but for a completely different reason. It was kind of silly that…

Tsuna blinked, then paused from signing the paper in front of him. "What was that?" Someone's flame felt so near; it felt familiar, but not one that belongs to his guardians. "Intruders? He wondered out loud, but then, why did it felt familiar and at the same time not shouting danger to him.

He narrowed his eyes as he left his office quietly, eyes set on the direction of the flame he had sensed. Most of his guardians with the exception of Lambo and Gokudera were not in the mansion, Yamamoto and Ryohei were in town to fetch a couple of paintings from a local artist as well as guarding stock from Japan at the seaport, Hibari was in Japan and Mukuro and Chrome were on a mission. Whoever infiltrated the mansion would better not run into anyone below squad leader rank, because if they were powerful enough to alert him, the chance of survival for his men would be nil. He had had enough blood spilled in the Vongola mansion because of their dark past.

He clicked the tiny button on his headphone, "Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun? Everything is fine?" Shoichi, the head of mechanics and strategist of Vongola, asked.

"Anyone suspicious got caught in our security camera?" He asked calmly.

Shoichi blinked, "No… no one." He said while looking at a giant screen on his room.

"I see…" Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "Then please check sector Y80, I felt foreign flames suddenly appear there…" Actually he had no idea where, he only knew the general direction, but that was the only place where his men were scarce in number and guarding the way to that sector heavily, but not going anywhere near. He had warned his henchmen that his guardians' training tended to be violent and he didn't want anyone to get hurt by accident.

"You mean the forest near Yamamoto's dojo?" He asked incredulously, "That's impossible! Guardians headquarters like sector Y80 are heavily guarded; no matter how strong these intruders are, they can't just waltz in there undetected!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "I know… I was kind of hoping that it was a false alarm on my hyper intuition's part."

Shoichi groaned, "Face it Tsunayoshi-kun, your intuition is more advanced than any security system I could invent. It has _never_ given a false alarm for ten generations." He pointed out with an amused tone.

"Yeah, it never does…" He admitted wryly, "Anyway, can you please tell Hayato and Lambo to go secure our quarters and led all of our maids and butlers away from sector Y80? I will handle this on my own."

"That's reckless!" Shoichi didn't like his boss taking unnecessary risks when he could help it. "I will send a squad to that area!" He suggested.

"Oh… don't worry, whoever infiltrated our base is in a really bad state." Tsuna pointed out as he opened one of their secret passages, then started running through it after he closed the entrance back with the giant portrait of Vongola Ottava. "They are dying…" It was a shortcut built by Daniella, he was told about it by Nono.

"What?"

Tsuna closed his eyes, sensing the flame flicker. "The flames are burning fiercely but at the same time they are flickering, and I have no intention to let them die, so please prepare our medics."

Shoichi groaned, "This will be the 23th group of intruders you send packing back to their family! You know how incredulous our rival families reacted when they got a wind of you sending assassins back after patching them up."

"Stuff those families, I will run my family the way I see fit." Tsuna said as he dashed past the exit of the secret passage that was hidden underneath the thick foliage.

* * *

><p><strong>200 years ago<strong>

Giotto was nervous, when usually he was not one to be, even if his intuition was screaming danger at him. Someone infiltrating the Vongola mansion was no biggie, it happened all the time since all families were eager to curb their growing power. They were a new family, but quick to expand, and in a few years they would conquer Sicily. While it was just another group of weaklings charging into their mansion, Giotto had no idea why those weaklings suddenly became so powerful after they did what Giotto considered suicide. All of them suddenly loaded a black bullet on their guns and shot themselves on the head.

The benevolent boss was startled when all of them fell on the ground, but even more so when some of them, instead of staying dead, stood up with a maniacal laugh. Their teeth became sharp and pointy like a shark's, eyes became black with yellow pupils and black flames sipped through every pore of their skin.

KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL

Giotto and his guardians were caught off guard at the sudden assault of bloodthirsty monsters, even Alaude couldn't react on time before ten berserk assassins pinned them on the ground. They quickly regained their senses as they kicked the assassins off of them, or in Knuckle's case punched them on the face. It turned out that the berserk men were stronger, but not enough to overpower them; the problem was it that it seemed like they had completely loss their sense of pain and their minds. At one point a berserker bit Asari's hand, luckily he only managed to chomp on the swordsman's long sleeves.

At this point Giotto and the rest of the guardians concluded that these men were no longer humans, they were berserk monsters. Alaude was getting irritated at the sight of them chewing on his handcuff like it was a chew toy. Daemon swung his scythe with a scowl because there was no point in using an illusion on these monsters once they lost their senses. Lampo was cursing very un-noble like when they ignored the charred skin courtesy of Lampo's attack. G was shooting non-stop, but they seemed unfazed by the bullets.

"Giotto! At this rate we will be exhausted and lose!" G yelled to his boss, "These men are zombies!" Wincing in pain when his broken left leg throbbed.

Daemon growled, "Primo! Burn them or something! I am getting irritated here!" He yelled then, glaring at the slobbering mouth that clamped on his scythe. If only these men still had their mind, Daemon swore he would wreck it beyond recognition.

Giotto groaned, ignoring the blood that dripped from his temple. "I would love to! I tried to harmonize them with my flame, but this dark flame protected them from mine!"

Knuckled raised an eyebrow as he punched the berserker who tried to jump on him, "What do you mean? Our flames work just fine!" He yelled as he pulled out two teeth that were stuck on his fist.

"But mine is not!" Giotto backhanded another one, "I have been fighting with brute force alone for a while here!"

"Freeze them!" Asari suggested as his sword went through a hard skull and came out at the other end.

Giotto rolled his eyes, "That's the second thing I _tried_ to do after trying to burn them!" he emphasized the past tense.

"This is getting us nowhere!" G scowled angrily.

He flew up to catch his breath and suddenly his eyes caught something. He smirked as an idea popped on his mind, "Everyone! Follow me! Lead them to the eastern forest!" Then he flew away to the direction he pointed out.

Daemon scowled, "You better not be running away Primo! It's not a good idea to run from them!"

G glared at him, "Off course not! I think I know what Giotto is thinking!"

Asari blinked, then realization dawned on him. "Aha! I get it!"

Alaude gritted his teeth, "Somebody explain!" He demanded murderously.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to a small clearing, they were startled when Giotto landed right by their side. Even more when G and Asari started to follow Giotto to climb the biggest tree on sight. Alaude, Lampo and Daemon were not happy that they had to climb a tree, but it was not like they had a choice. The next thing they were told to do was even more embarrassing.<p>

"YOU THINK WE ARE MONKEYS?" Daemon and Lampo yelled when Giotto (tried to) hand them thick ropes that were tied on the branch like hanging vines to leap Tarzan style. Not that in nineteenth century Tarzan has been published, not yet. Daemon and Lampo who were hailed from noble families tended to have the same opinion when it comes to this kind of things.

Giotto rolled his eyes, "Yep, then I will caught you in mid-air in case you don't make it to the other side, then throw you to the nearest bush." He said, Asari's laugh was in the background as he crossed to the other side of the forest like a monkey. "And no! No time to explain why… just go along with it! You don't expect me to carry you one by one right?"

And before his noble guardians could protest Giotto shoved the ropes on their hands then pushed them off of the branch.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Daemon managed to make it to the other side, barely, but he managed to land on a fluffy bush. Lampo in the other hand had one of his legs grabbed by Giotto, and the older man threw him to the nearest bush as promised, which happened to be the same one Daemon had landed on. Daemon was not happy when Lampo landed on his stomach. Alaude landed not far away from them, looking at Giotto with a curious face. The Vongola boss landed slowly on the ground, panting slightly when their pursuers came to their sight.

"Don't move… let them _try_ to come at us." Giotto ordered.

Alaude raised an eyebrow then smirked when he saw the clearing's ground, "I see…"

**KILL KILL KILL KILL**

"This is getting old…" Giotto commented as the group stormed to them only to growl when they found out that their feet were starting to sink to the ground, but still chanting the death mantra.

Daemon smirked at their demise, "Take that!"

Alaude turned to Giotto, "Why did you never tell me about this? I never knew there was a quicksand here."

Asari laughed, "It's a secret because G by accident that time…"

G covered Asari's laughing mouth, "Shut it Flute-freak!"

Lampo grinned, "Oh… let me guess, G walked on this clearing like those zombies then began screaming for help. Asari and Giotto luckily came and helped you out?" He guessed with a smirk, which earned him a hit on the head by G. "OW! I am right!" He cheered, for once ignoring his throbbing head.

Giotto rolled his eyes at his guardian's antics, "Anyway… their chanting is getting to my head, I still hear them chanting even from down there."

Asari nodded, "Yeah… it's creepy, what family turned their men into mindless zombie?"

Knuckle mumbled, "Bless their soul… To die like this…"

Alaude crossed his arms, "But still… for them to voluntarily shot themselves and become like that…"

The mist guardian scoffed, "Are you stupid? From the smug face they had, I am sure these fools had no idea what _exactly_ would happen to them. If I were their boss, I would have told them that it would make them super-powerful and leave out the insane and zombie part."

All eyes stared at Daemon in disbelief, it was logical, but the part about if he were their enemies' boss was unsettling. "Daemon… you…"

The aristocrat rolled his eyes, "Save it Primo, unlike you, other mafia bosses will do that without hesitation."

Alaude sighed, "And also... it seems not all of them rose from the dead, a good portion stays dead." He pointed out calmly, "Which means… it was a gamble on their part."

Lampo scoffed, "And I am thankful for that… ten of these are troublesome enough! I don't need forty of them coming slobbering at me with those teeth!"

Primo collapsed on the ground, and G rushed toward him. "Glad it's over… I have run out of energy…" He muttered weakly as the flame on his head flickered out.

"Giotto!" G helped him to lean on the nearest tree. Once again the storm guardian winced when his left leg protested for the stress he put on it with all that running around. "Argh…"

As if the boss' collapsing was a cue, Asari and Daemon collapsed and fell on the thick lush of grass, groaning in pain as the adrenalin rush subsided from their body. Asari laughed, "I think a few of my ribs snapped." He said as Lampo fell beside him, groaning as he clutched his stomach, mumbling about stupid zombies kicking him.

Knuckle was not wounded as bad as they were; Alaude seemed to be mostly fine except for his bleeding wrist. "Asari… "The priest shook his head, "You are the only man who would laugh over broken ribs."

The mist guardian snapped, "Stop laughing! It is giving me a headache! My ruptured lung is definitely not funny to me!" It was a miracle he was still able to breathe.

Knuckle nodded, "It's a God's blessing I am not injured as bad as you are… "He said as he grimaced at the teeth mark on his fist, "Anyway… it seems Asari and Daemon are in the worst shape here." Then he turned to Giotto, "How about you?"

"A scratch on my temple, but nothing big… mostly I am exhausted after maintaining my HDW mode for too long." He craned his neck, "Fix Asari and Daemon first, then you can help G with his leg…"

Alaude sighed," I will go fetch the doctors, it seems I am the only one who can walk back to our mansion."

The sky guardian couldn't believe his ears; Alaude was volunteering to help them before they asked? "Err thanks Alaude…" He thanked his cloud guardian awkwardly.

"Hn…"

KILL!

Giotto's eyes widened when he found he was shadowed by something, craning his neck to see a black flame the size of a horse right behind him and G. It was coming from the clearing where their enemies were buried. "Wha…" Giotto's eyes widened when the black flames sprouted like shark teeth and ready to swallow him and G.

"PRIMO!"

A voice echoed on his mind as his sight was veiled by darkness, **"I hate you… guardian of the sky, you and your cursed blood! Let me devour you!"**

**If only you never exist****ed****…**

**If only you ****had ****NEVER accept****ed**** the contract!**

Giotto braced himself, on his mind he screamed. I can't die here! I need to protect my family! To fulfill that promise… that I will always…

Suddenly flames of sky burst from his ring and the next thing he knew… when he opened his eyes he was in a forest, but not the same forest he had been in. He and G, for some reason, were more injured than before and they were bleeding heavily. In the corner of his eyes he spotted someone running towards him.

His eyes were blurry because of the blood, but he could tell it was a man around his age or maybe younger, wearing a pin striped suit like him. The man was a brunette with golden eyes like his, and for some reason he looked familiar. Giotto gasped when G pushed himself up, then shot the man with a storm flamed bullet, "G!"

Much to his shock the flame bullet vanished when it came in contact with the stranger's burning hand. G cursed loudly, "What kind of joke is this! Who are you?"

Giotto rubbed his eyes, while this stranger might be an enemy G was strangely more hostile than usual. "G… I can't see too clearly, but…" He coughed, "Why do you sound so angry?" He asked.

"I have every right to be pissed! First they attack our mansion, then they unleash a pack of insane zombies on us and now they send a freaking doppelganger of you! Or clone! Whatever he is!"

"And it's very rude of you to attack me for no reason." G paled even more, even this man's voice was the freaking same as Giotto's!

* * *

><p><strong>Giotto's POV<strong>

I blinked in confusion, rubbing my eyes again, and now it seemed my sight had become much better, I could see again. When I saw the stranger's face clearly, I could see why G was so pissed. This man was freaking exactly what G said, a freaking clone of me with brown hair.[U4]

"Who are you?" I asked in disbelief.

He looked confused, his gloved hand tapped against his temple. "Well… I believe I know you." He stated, "And if you really are who I think you are, then… I am not your enemy." Somehow it was a bit weird to listen to someone with the same voice as you telling you that. "But if you are an imposter, I am afraid you are in big trouble."

I was sure I didn't know him, even though he was familiar for some reason, and I am also sure I don't have a brother. The only family by blood I had left was my cousin's son Ricardo, and he looked nothing like with me. So who was this man?

* * *

><p>"You are threatening us?" G growled angrily. "So you will try to kill us after all…damn you!" His fist clenched on his gun.<p>

The stranger rolled his eyes, "In case you didn't notice… you are in my territory, and I am sure you don't take intruders kindly either."

G had to admit they were obviously not in the forest near their mansion anymore, even if how they could get here was anyone's guess. "So I assume you will put us in a prison…" He sneered.

The man blinked, then shook his head. "No… usually I would knock you out or if you were already beaten up senseless by my men I would simply patch you up, ask you where did you come from, then I would ship you back to your family." He listed his procedure on how to treat intruders.

The first storm guardian gaped. "What the hell?"

"That's what those dons said when I shipped their Hitmen back to them." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like those Hitmen dared to come back here, my men thoroughly traumatized them." He shook his head, "Your interest on how I run my family aside, how about I patch you up first? My medics are on standby not far from here…"

Giotto couldn't believe his eyes, this man was obviously a mafia boss, but he was so… pacifist? Weird? Kind? Stupid? He didn't know which, but he was grateful. "Err thank you very much…"

The man clicked a button on a weird device that covered his ears. "Shoichi… I found them, no wonder you can't see them on the camera. They are in the camera's blind spot, by accident I guess…" He titled his head to the side, "Call nii-san and Takeshi back, it seems you were right about my intuition."

Giotto blinked in confusion, "What?"

He ended the line then turned to the blond Italian, hands crossed as his golden eyes bored a hole on the other's. "Well then… I have a question, I need to clarify your identity."

"Uh…" Giotto stammered, "Okay…"

"Who suggested creating a vigilante group to you?" He asked calmly.

The first Vongola boss blinked, that was a weird question. No one other than him and G knew that vigilante group was not his original idea, it was not a secret, but no one bothered to ask since everyone assumed it was his idea. "Uhm… "He hesitated, but his intuition and heart urged him to trust this man. "It was my friend… Cozart Shimon."

He nodded, sighing in relieve as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulder. "I am sorry but my medics are on the way so before they arrive, may I ask you another question?"

Giotto nodded, "Yes…"

He took a deep breath, recalling a lyric his fellow sky guardian had recited to him years ago. "The sea knows no bounds… " Giotto paled as the first verse of the song echoed on his mind. "The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away…"

G was confused, "What the?"

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously at Giotto, "What did I miss…"

The Sky guardian gulped, his face was as white as paper. How did this man know that song? No one should know other than him and the sky arcobaleno! He wasn't even supposed to know the song! He knew because… because… and before he knew it his mouth opened, "The clam passes down its form from generation to generation." He said absentmindedly, "You missed the second line…"

"What the…" G was beyond confused, what the hell was going on?

The man nodded, "I am _really _sorry for this… my medics will arrive shortly, so please relax." Then he came closer; at first G was wary but Giotto didn't hesitate when the man helped him to rest, leaning on an oak tree. "Deep down maybe I am still…" The stranger didn't finish his sentence, "I know, but I still tested you." He laughed bitterly, "That's so cruel of me." He closed his eyes.

G rolled his eyes as he leaned on the trunk, "Whatever man… you lost me." G growled, "But still, who are you? I don't think I need to introduce myself since you claimed you know us."

Giotto blinked, he wondered why it never came to him to ask. "Oh."

The man stepped back, then bowed in respect to them like Asari did. He smiled gently, "Ah… my apologies, it's an honor to see you again, Vongola Primo… Giotto and G, the first storm guardian. It seems the Vongola rings have granted another miracle of the vertical space time axis." Then, his eyes landed on their wound, "Most likely to protect you…" He concluded.

Giotto's eyes widened when he recognized the familiar ring on the stranger's finger, it looked a little different and chained to another ring, but he recognized his ring easily. How was that possible? He had it on his finger too! Unless… this man, miracle of the vertical space time axis…

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna introduced himself, "You can call me Tsuna, and I am the tenth boss of our family, Vongola… Decimo."

G stared at the man as if he had grown second head, "Decimo? Tenth?"

Giotto could hear G's mind gear creaking, his didn't do any better. "Erm… miracle of the vertical space time axis means…" He knew his time would be recorded on his ring, but he was never told that his ring could… he could imagine Talbot dancing in joy if he knew the Vongola ring could…

"Yes… " Tsuna smiled genially at them, fully enjoying their horror. He had spent too much time around Reborn and Mukuro, Tsuna chided himself. But nah… at least, Primo didn't find himself in a coffin, so probably he was not as horrified as Tsuna was eight years ago. "Today is 17th June 20XX, if that was what you wanted to ask…"

Two pairs of eyes widened in disbelief, and like any other sensible Mafiosi who found themselves two centuries in the future, Giotto and G fainted on the spot with a thump. Tsuna sweat-dropped at the sight, "At least I didn't faint that time…"

Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Done... I am trying =.= I never do time-travel fic and really want to do it. Did you find Tsuna OOC? 0.o I just think it would be how he <strong>**would**** become if he manage****d**** to pull the stunt TYL Decimo did in ****the ****future arc. And about ****the**** timeline in 200 years ago... uhm still pondering if it ****is ****before Daemon betrayed Shimon or after~ and why 200 years ago? because mafia start****ed**** in 19th century****,**** not 400 hundred years ago like what some timetravel fic stated. Even if it's ten generation****s****of ****Vongola boss****es****, I doubt****()**** all of them manage****d**** to live as long ****as**** Nono did or ruled for the rest of their life, or retired young like Giotto. It's mafia after all... you can't expect ****them ****to have a long life~**

**BTW who ****do ****you want to be transported to the future next? Please****,**** put a name on your review ^^ **

**Trivia: **

**Tsuna's eyes in ****the ****manga a****re**** gold like Giotto's, and ****the ****color page in ****the Shimon's**** arc established Giotto's eyes ****were ****also gold when not in HDW.**

**Tsuna called his guardians in ****a ****first name basis, after all they have been ****through,**** I think it's justified. **

**The reason of Tsuna developing ****the ****ability ****to sense ****his guardian's flame will be explained in ****a ****later chapter.**


	2. 2nd Bullet

**Oh yeah, for some reason **** many people were concerned about the timeline. You know what? If you want to follow ****the**** real world theory, mafia ****is ****probably around one and half century old. So the oldest Vongola could be is that old -.-' Plus, if you want to add more bits from history and ****the ****condition of Giotto's city at that time from ****Shimon**** arc's flashback… Giotto was around Tsuna's age in Eighteen Seventies (probably).**

**Anyway… I have to say it's impossible to follow everything that ****is ****implied from KHR manga or anime in regards to real world history of mafia. It's called ****a ****secret society for a reason~ It might ****have ****lasted longer than one and half century even… because research about mafia comes from scratching bits that manage to survive mafia's Omert****à****.**

**All I found about mafia come from "COSA NOSTRA", book by John Dickie, I am on page 128 now ^^ BTW there is a drama about good mafia mentioned in this book, maybe Amano-sensei got inspiration for KHR from it XD**

**09-01-12 update: Fixing ^^ and also correcting some OOC parts that I missed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> **Rendezvous of Vongola** (part 2)

Tsuna stared at the form of that unconscious ancestor of his and the first storm guardian who was foaming from the mouth. Tsuna couldn't help but think G's foaming was too familiar, courtesy of a certain poison scorpion. He didn't expect that, of all people, it would be Giotto and G the ones that would suddenly appear out of nowhere. How will he explain about them to his family? What was he supposed to say to the medics who were on the way here? It was not like he could hide their identity, first generation's portraits in gigantic size were proudly displayed in their personal museum for heaven's sake! The prospect of telling the medics that they were stupid assassins who disguised themselves as G and Giotto was definitely not the best course of action either. It was insulting and he shuddered at what Reborn would do if he did that blasphemy.

He sighed then closed his eyes, a smiled curving up in his lips. "Ah… what perfect timing." He said as a beautiful girl appeared out of thin air. Chrome's mist always felt like smooth velvet, a light and thin veil of mist. While Mukuro's was a thick and heavy fog, one that always sent chills down his spine.

"Boss, my mission is completed." She bowed curtly, "And the report has been submitted to Hayato."

Tsuna smiled at that, "No need to be so formal when it's just us here… anyway…" He turned to their predecessors, "I need a little help here."

Chrome was about to ask about them, two men who looked so alike to her boss and certain bomber. She had come to her boss' aid because Shoichi called her in panic mode, telling her their boss, according to his radar, hadn't moved for the past five minutes from the (same) spot. Mukuro, who had returned with her, had other business to attend to, so she complied to Shoichi's request but she didn't expect this; at least her boss was uninjured. "Uhm… boss, are you sure they are not imposters?" It was kind of silly to ask that to her boss of all people, that intuition of his had saved them many times in the past so there was no reason to doubt him. She asked just for the sake of common sense, one thing Tsuna valued highly because 95% of his family lacked it.

The Japanese man laughed, "No, Chrome I am pretty sure they are real." Then his eyes narrowed, "Our Vongola rings are the cause, not Lambo's bazooka." He waved his hand when Chrome was about to mention the wretched bazooka; Tsuna thought that thing was getting very old. "That thing is safely locked in Shoichi's lab, besides…" Luckily, Lambo stopped using it since last year, when he was old enough to understand what kind of trouble he was saving for himself with using it too much once he hit fifteen.

"Disguise them with an illusion; I don't need our medics to freak out over ghosts." Tsuna sighed wearily, "They need immediate treatment, after all…"

Chrome nodded as she summoned her flame that slowly crawled to the first generation, creating new appearances for them. Giotto now was a black haired man whose hair color reminded Tsuna of Lanchia's, while G looked eerily like Chikusa with brown hair minus the barcode on cheek. "Done Boss…"

"Thank you, Chrome…" He smiled, combing his bangs with his slender fingers. "By the way… where is Mukuro?"

Chrome titled her head to the side; "Mukuro-sama said he was hungry, so he went to the kitchen for a snack. Our head chef promised to bake a chocolate gâteau before we left…" She informed him timidly.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow; one of the most surprising moments in his life had been to find Mukuro was an avid chocolate lover. "Ah…" Then his eyes wandered to his ancestor, wondering what had happened in the past that forced the Vongola ring to transport them to the future. Whatever it was, Tsuna was sure they were not safe here either in the long run. How he hated his hyper intuition when it told him bad news.

"Boss…" Chrome approached him; a frightened look painted on her purple eyes.

"Yes?"

Chrome gulped, "Will Daemon come too?" She asked with fear laced on her voice.

Of course, Tsuna had no heart to tell her that the answer was probably yes. His intuition said everything was bound to take a turn for the worst, and he wouldn't be surprised if Asari or Knuckle or worse… Daemon fell from the sky at any minute now. It was what happened when they were transported ten years to the future after all. "I hope not…" Tsuna said wryly.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow when he saw Chrome's shoulders slump forward, as if she was disappointed and had been hoping that her boss would say yes to her question. It was a very small gesture, but Tsuna could see how Chrome looked at her sharp trident, and how she swung it lightly. The boss sweat-dropped at the sight; it seemed Chrome had planned to whack Daemon on the head or worse, stab him the moment the aristocrat illusionist showed up in this era. While Tsuna couldn't care less about what his mist guardians would try to do to Daemon, he was sure Primo would not be pleased if Mukuro and Chrome ganged up on him.

The brunette shook his head, trying to shake off his musings in favor of more pressing matters. "But whatever forced the Vongola ring to do this surely is not something we should ignore." He stated calmly then turned to his female guardian. "Chrome… sorry to ask this so soon after you just finished your mission. But…" The rest was left unspoken.

The mist guardian smiled, she knew what Tsuna wanted to ask before he said it. "I will protect them Boss, I will depart shortly." Then she paused, "I will bring one of the Mist squad leaders with me just in case."

"Thank you." Tsuna thanked her, running his slender fingers through spiky brown locks. "Send my regards to them, you may inform Bianchi of what happened but don't tell the others." He pursed his lips, brows furrowed at the thought. "I don't want them to worry… "

* * *

><p>"Boss…"<p>

Tsuna turned back; a group of medics was running toward him. Chrome was nowhere to be found, but Tsuna could feel her near. She probably was heading to their hangar for her private jet. "Boss!" The squad leader of medic called him, he was an Italian sun-flame user who worked under Shamal. Unlike other squads who wore black, medics wore white suits and black shirts underneath.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. While it was obvious that Tsuna was fine, the medic asked because he knew how high his boss' pain tolerance was, courtesy of certain hitman. Shamal had warned them many times on how Tsuna could act as if he was fine when he actually was on the verge of collapsing.

"I am fine." Tsuna informed them, "I wasn't fighting…" He added, then turned to the disguised Giotto and G. He was sure Chrome's mist flame would stay on until Giotto and G were treated. "It's them who need your help, Scalpello…"

Scalpello nodded and turned to his squad, "Get to work everyone, put our patients on the stretcher carefully!" He barked the order as the mafia medics rushed to the disguised Giotto and G.

"Scalpello…" Tsuna turned to him, "Give them the best room in infirmary, I want them to feel as comfortable as possible." At the very least, he should give them the best he could offer, it wasn't like his subordinate was not used to his antics.

On the background Giotto and G were lifted to the stretcher, _"Uno due tre!"_ They said in chorus.

The doctor nodded, "As you wish, Decimo…" A pause, "But may I know who they are?" There was a slight edge on his voice, and the young boss knew the medic was suspicious about their identities and as to why Tsuna gave them special treatment.

Tsuna smiled kindly at him, one that caught the doctor so off guard that he just had to step back. "Scalpello, they are old acquaintances of mine." A pause, one of the many lessons he learned from Reborn was never telling outright lies when you can help it, because half-truth half-lie was always a smarter choice. "There were intruders just now, luckily before they managed to infiltrate our HQ these gentlemen just happened to be around to help us."

"Intruders?" Scalpello asked in disbelief. "They were the one who helped us? What about the intruders?" He asked as his eyes roamed around their surroundings, as if expecting enemies would jump out any moment.

The young boss waved his hand, "They managed to get away, nothing you should be concerned about, Scalpello…" To which the medic responded with a curt nod. Tsuna was about to follow the medics who were bringing Giotto and G, but after a pause he turned back to him. "Scalpello… after your squad finish patching them up, please leave the room and inform all of the medics not to enter their room." Tsuna ordered sternly, "Shoichi will keep an eye on them through the security camera; he will inform you if you are needed."

Before Scalpello could utter a question about Tsuna's decision, the brunette gave him another disarming smile. "I am counting on you, Scalpello." Tsuna said as he patted the medic's shoulder lightly.

That blew away all of his thoughts, Scalpello felt pride rushing through his veins like a tsunami. Decimo was counting on him; it was the greatest honor to be trusted with such big responsibility. "Your wish is my command, Boss!" He saluted.

The tenth boss wondered, since when had Reborn's machinations turned him into a manipulator himself? For some reason, since he became the official boss of Vongola, he found Gokudera had rubbed off on his men. Sometimes his eyes would also deceive him like now, as he swore that the image of a wagging tail and dog's ears were just a sick figment of his imagination.

"Decimo is counting on us!" Scalpello shouted in the distance to his squad, "Make sure we will not disappoint our boss!"

All ears perked up at that, "Yes! Chief Scalpello!"

Tsuna averted his eyes from the sight of the medic squad that had sprouted ears and tail, waging the said tail as they marched to their HQ. Yes, Tsuna concluded. It was definitely a very sick imagination; if only he didn't know that Mukuro was in the kitchen and not in the vicinity when he was hallucinating, he would suspect Mukuro was messing with his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to 200 years ago~<strong>

"**PRIMO! G!"** They shouted in chorus, horrified when they saw G and Giotto being swallowed by that black flame then vanishing when engulfed by the sky flame Giotto's ring emitted.

The guardians stared at where their boss and storm had been. Asari's eyes widened when the dark flame monstrosity flickered and groaned in pain. The Japanese man's hand clenched on his swords, eyes narrowed dangerously. "How dare you!" He roared furiously, ready to attack it, but Knuckle held him back.

"Asari!" Knuckled hissed dangerously, "What are you doing?"

The rain guardian was furious, his eyes had a murderous glint. "I will kill it!" He shouted; it was so unlike the calm and tranquil rain Asari usually was, but rain could turn to downpour that flooded the land and washed everything on its path.

Knuckle punched the Japanese man, Asari's cheek reddened as his eyes lost its murderous look because of shock. "You think Giotto or G would want you to charge like a mad bull to that demon?" He asked furiously, "Don't be foolish Asari, life is not that cheap! Giotto didn't save you that time just for you to waste it!"

Asari's eyes widened, tears streamed down his face as the anger was washed away from his mind. "I…"

"_Asari… value your life as much as you value mine and our friends__'__."_

"You are right…" Asari muttered softly, "I am sorry Knuckle… and thank you."

The priest smiled at him, "You are welcome."

Daemon's irate voice broke in, "Not to break the mood, but that demon or ghoul whatever is coming! Kuh!" The illusionist choked when someone hauled him from the ground by his collar.

Lampo yelped when Alaude dumped Daemon on his back as he was about to run away, "Hey!"

"You can still run." A statement that said_ move or I will arrest you_ plus deadly glare.

Even Daemon had no time to argue when Lampo ran off with him on the back, on second thought, Daemon was thankful to Alaude because he was definitely incapable of walking on his own, let alone running. Maybe he would stop annoying Alaude for one month if they managed to survive that wretched black flame.

Asari on the other hand, found himself in the same position as Daemon as Knuckle ran to follow their friends with him on his back. Alaude, who was the only one who had his hands free and uninjured slowed down his pace so he was right behind his fellow guardians. A handcuff materialized on his hands and quickly multiplied in a swirl of purple flame, then he quickly threw the handcuffs to their enemy.

"VONGOLA!" They roared murderously.

"GYAAA!" Lampo ran faster, adrenalin once again rushing to his head.

Alaude's handcuffs enlarged, spikes sprouted all over it and the ghoul howled as the cloud flamed handcuffs restrained it. The cloud guardian smirked but much to his disbelief the ghoul _slipped_[U2] through the gaps between his handcuffs like smoke. "Che…" Alaude cursed under his breath. "Run!" He barked to his fellow guardians.

The guardians who were ahead paled when they heard _Alaude_; that aloof cloud guardian who seemed to fear nothing and was too proud to run, he of all people told them to run? Daemon cursed under his breath as Lampo quickened his pace, realizing how fucked up they were. "Damn it!" He whirled around, the black flame monster was gaining terrain on them and Alaude haven't had much luck in throwing it off of their backs. "Guys! I have a plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>200 years to the future <strong>

He didn't like alcohol, and would avoid it like plague when he could. It was just unfortunate his choice of occupation demanded him to treat alcoholic beverage like water, Though he wondered about the number of alliances worth the hangover in the morning that had come from him drinking with those mafia bosses So when Giotto was awakened with a headache the size of Sicily he wondered which wretched boss had gotten him so drunk last night. He eerily remembered that he had a weird dream about zombies chasing him and his guardians, a giant black flame that was about to swallow him and G, then…

"What a sick dream…" He grumbled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, "No more wine or stupid party…"

"Sadly… it seems it's not a dream, oh dear boss of mine." G's sarcastic voice interrupted his train of thought.

Giotto blinked then slowly sat up, then he found that G was lying on bed next to his, completely awake and looking like he wished to be anywhere but there. "G?" Giotto called, "What happened to us? I don't really remember what happened after we woke up in that clearing."

G scoffed, "I wish I could bleach the memory… but I am sure you didn't forget you have met that brunette clone of yours." The storm guardian sat up slowly, wincing on the sight of his left leg on cast.

The mafia boss' eyes went wide, the memories flooded back like an unstoppable wave. The Vongola ring shining when he was about to be swallowed by that black flame, waking up in unfamiliar forest, and then meeting a man who looked like him with brown hair, and then… His throat went dry when he recalled that the man had recited Trinisette song, missing the second line on purpose to test him.

And then… he…

"That man claimed he was the tenth boss of our Family, Vongola Decimo…" Once again G's voice broke his train of thought. "And we are not in the 19th century anymore but the 21th!" G desperately wished he had his cigarette with him, because he needed one real badly. "But aren't you glad to know our family lasted for two centuries? Ten generations!" G laughed out loud, but definitely not because of happiness but because he had no idea on how to deal with this kind of situation.

He cracked, Giotto thought. "You believe it?" Giotto asked incredulously.

G rolled his eyes, "I don't…" He admitted in an annoyed tone, "But sadly, I can't deny it's true!" His mind was on the verge of breaking, he was used to bizarre situations; you tend to get into that kind of situations when you are a mafia and your fellow guardians were bizarre themselves. "But how you can explain this?" He pointed at a beeping machine on his left. "And that!" He said as pointed at a security camera that innocently turned towards their direction, its lens glinting.

Giotto gulped, "It's watching us?"

The storm guardian rolled his eyes, "No, I am sure it's just looking."

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you in a sarcastic mood today?"

"You think?" G grumbled, "It must be because of a certain boss of mine whose antics…" He trailed off only to stop when he saw that a black screen descended from the ceiling. "What the…"

The black screen was suddenly replaced by an image of a man in his early twenties, wearing glasses and red suits. "Hello… uhm… Primo and Sir G." Shoichi began hesitantly, "How do you feel?"

A moving picture talking to them or someone trapped inside a black board? It took three seconds for both Mafioso to get their mind gear to start working again. Giotto opened his mouth absentmindedly, "I am fine?" With G nodded curtly, eyes never leaving the screen.

Shoichi blinked at the flabbergasted look on their face, wondering why they looked at him as if he had grew second head and it spoke Esperanto. It took another three seconds for Irie Shoichi to realize what was wrong, "Oh!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uhm… in the future the thing you are watching is called a screen," He explained nervously. "It's projecting a picture () captured from a device called camera." Then he pointed to the security camera on the corner of ceiling, "This device…"

They nodded, not because they understood how the screen and camera worked but what they saw could be explained by someone like Talbot. It was not like they understood even half of the things Talbot tried to explain to them about his inventions. Shoichi's eyes went wide, holding his stomach as if he was in pain. "Where are my manners…" he said nervously, "I am Irie Shoichi, mechanic in charge of the security system and also strategist of Vongola." He said as he adjusted his glasses, the other hand still holding his stomach.

Giotto looked at him worriedly, "Uhm…" Okay, that was new. "Irie, right?"

"Hai…" Shoichi moaned in pain as he kept holding his stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

He waved his hand, "Ha ha… it's just that I am nervous so my stomach…" He breathed heavily, "Don't worry I am fine, it happens a lot."

G's left eye() twitched, "Nervous?" And this man was Vongola's strategist? What was Decimo thinking? This man couldn't last even a minute in a battlefield! Or worse, this Irie Shoichi would be killed by his stomach first before a rival family got to him.

"Anyway…" Shoichi smiled shyly, "I will inform Decimo that you have woken up."

Giotto's ears perked up at that, "Decimo?"

"Yes?"

He looked excited, "Can I see him?"

Shoichi nodded, "Yes, Decimo will be there shortly." A pause, Shoichi was holding his headphone and as he listened his frown deepened. "I am sorry but I have another urgent matter to attend, so I have to leave you." He said as he sent the Italians an apologetic look.

"It's fine, and thank you Irie…" The first boss thanked him, then the screen shut down before Giotto and G could blink. "It seems he really was in a hurry."

G looked at his boss with an amused face, "You sound excited."

Giotto chuckled softly, "Any boss would be excited to meet their successor." He paused, "One from the tenth generation of our family... don't you think it's amazing?

The storm guardian rolled his eyes, "You and your antics, not to mention that not only does he look just like you but is also as quirky as you."

The first boss smiled at that, "You mean... his way of treating hitmen who come to kill him?"

"You know what I mean..." G pointed out with a scowl, "For all I know, that brat might be related to you."

Giotto's smile turned mischievous, "Oh? Does this mean you admit you lose that bet?"

G scowled, wondering how the hell Giotto could still remember the stupid bet they made when they were drunk in the third alliance party the Vongola hosted. His boss might hate alcohol, but Giotto's alcohol tolerance was legendary. The blond boss could chuck down three bottles of wine by himself without getting drunk. "You never know if the brat is actually completely non-related to you or if Talbot cloned it from you." He argued, the bet they made that time would cost him a lot of money.

"G…" Giotto shook his head, "The last one gives me the creeps" He paused, then looked at the door, sensing someone's presence behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>Soleggiato atelier (Shoichi's base)<strong>

Shoichi's command room looked like the base they used when playing "Choice" but monstrous in size, with the same control device he had in Melone base on the center. He narrowed his eyes at the screen that showed shooting scenes between their men and intruders from an unknown family.

Shoichi might be a nervous wreck on a daily basis but once he was holding control over their armies he understood the weight of burden he had on his hands, and there was no way he would let his nervousness get() on the way. "Squad 08 proceed to sector R03, stop them from advancing to our glasshouse area."

"Roger!"

"Master Irie…" Called a woman who was dressed in similar suits as Shoichi but less detailed; she was one of Shoichi's subordinates. "Squad 06 in sector G59 is sending us an emergency signal, there are too many enemies in this area." She informed him.

"Retreat! Lead them to sector C06, and after our men make their escape through the secret passage activate all traps in that area!" He barked another command.

"Master Irie!" Another subordinate called.

The genius mechanic turned his attention to another screen, his eyes narrowing when he saw their enemies starting mass suicide on the spot. "Something is wrong, get away from them!" He had no hyper intuition but he had years of experience to make up for it, it didn't take long to prove that Shoichi had made the right decision.

"Weird flame signal detected from our fallen enemies." His subordinate informed him as she typed furiously on his keyboard. "Impossible! They have revived! Master Irie, this is disastrous! It's seems they were using a modified dying will bullet!"

He could hear a yell of panic come from their men when lifeless bodies started advancing toward them, ignoring the bullets that went through their lifeless body. Shoichi narrowed his eyes, "fall back! Retreat to sector S01!" Shoichi barked, then he slammed a blazing sun flamed ring to the white box that was placed on a pedestal, which had the Vongola crest on it and connected to sun natured traps he had installed in HQ. "I will hold them back! Get our men to safety! NOW!" As he commanded the army, giant man-eating plant sprouted from the ground, sun flame emitted from its body as it reached out its vines to strangle the assassins as Vongola made their tactical retreat.

"Activate all traps!" He said as another burst of sun flames erupted from his ring.

* * *

><p><strong>200 years ago<strong>

Daemon and Lampo were sitting on the ground, hugging their knees as they breathed as slowly as they could. Asari was right beside them, sitting with his legs folded. Alaude and Knuckle in the other hand stood straight stiffly. Daemon held his staff tightly as the black flame passed through them, growling ferally. All of them except for Alaude were sweating nervously. Daemon desperately hoped they looked as the rocks and trees he had disguised them to the wretched monster. It seemed to be working, but bloodthirsty eyes that once in a while got too close for comfort told him that the chance of escaping was minimal at best. Daemon knew this monster could feel them, and his illusion didn't help much but he hoped it would quickly lose interest and go away.

Much to his displeasure, Alaude just had so much patience and distaste of cowardly tactics as hiding themselves with illusions. "Enough of this…" The black flame was about to walk away, thinking they were just trees and rocks. Daemon paled when he saw it turned to their direction, courtesy of a certain skylark. "I hate to stay idle under an illusion like a coward."

Daemon growled at Alaude, "Are you dumb?" A pause, "Okay… go ahead and get yourself killed while we do a smart _tactical_ retreat."

Knuckle and Asari were about to object againt the idea of using Alaude as a bait to hold the monster back, but Lampo had already started running with Daemon once again on his back. The Lightning guardian didn't want to know what Daemon would do if he dared to leave the illusionist. Daemon groaned, "It's a tactical retreat! You hear me? If you think being as suicidal as Alaude is a good idea go ahead, and see if I care!" Then he added, "Our boss and G definitely care."

With their boss and storm guardian in mind, Knuckle and Asari became unsure, but much to their shock Alaude swung his fist and barely missed Knuckle's left cheek. "Go now before I make you."

Knuckle and Asari didn't need to be told twice, leaving their cloud to follow the retreating Lampo and Daemon. And as they ran, the guardians didn't notice the blazing purple flame of cloud that burst and lighted up the forest as it had happened to G and Giotto. They had no idea that their cloud was not in the same world as they were, or in the same time anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Present <strong>

Lanchia blinked when he found one of the cells suddenly burst in blazing cloud flames. He was patrolling their prison when it happened and was ready to lit his sky flame in case an enemy had intruded their territory. The enemy must be formidable to have infiltrated one of the most secured areas in Vongola HQ. So Lanchia unleashed his storage box weapon, revealing a giant chained steel ball. However the sight that greeted him when the flame subsided was someone he was familiar with, since Tsuna invited him to visit the Vongola gallery and he also looked ike the Vongola's cloud guardian whom Tsuna forbid from biting him to death when he swore loyalty to the benevolent boss.

"Who are you?" Lanchia asked warily, the man was inside the Vongola's cell so he didn't have to worry about the blond attacking the ex-boss. Shoichi had designed an anti-flame cell; instead of steel bars it was made of the strongest bullet proof glass and looked quite futuristic. It looked out of place in the Vongola's underground prison but Tsuna made clear that, if possible, he didn't want to prison anyone there so no one cared about the design.

"Alaude…" The blond replied curtly, then growled. "Release me… NOW." He ordered.

Lanchia didn't know if it was safe to release the man, but if this man was anything like Hibari Kyoya, Lanchia was sure the answer was NO. So he did the most logical thing he could think of, "I will ask my superior if we can get you out of there."

"NOW…" Alaude wasn't screaming but the threat implied made Lanchia hear the capital letters of the word.

Lanchia rolled his eyes as his hand fished out his phone from his pocket. "I can't do that… this prison's mechanism is controlled by our mechanics, and they only do what my boss say."

Alaude crossed his arms, growling under his breath. "Make it quick."

The tanned Italian wondered why Alaude thought he was in any position to make a demand. "Sure…" It wasn't like he wanted Alaude to be here any longer either.

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmary Room <strong>

"Yare… yare…" A boy who reminded them of certain noble brat entered the room with a suitcase in hand, "You guys seem too cheery for someone who found themselves in the 21th century." He said, one of his eyes closed as he closed the door with a click.

G sputtered, "A black haired mini Lampo?"

The afro haired boy rolled his eyes, go figures they would say that. "I am Lambo, Decimo's lightning guardian." A pause, "Nice to meet you, I guess…" His body language said he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Giotto observed the boy approaching them. Lampo's look alike was younger and had the same lazy air the green haired noble had. But it seemed the boy was not as arrogant as Lampo, yet definitely not friendly either if his laidback attitude was anything to go by. "I am…"

"Vongola Primo…" Lambo cut him off, "Founder of Vongola family and the first sky guardian, I know you of course…" He rolled his eyes then placed the suitcase on the table near Giotto's bed. "Here are some supplies for you to disguise yourselves." He said as he opened the suitcase with a click.

G raised an eyebrow, "What is this stuff for? Why do we have to…"

Lamlo rolled his eyes again, seeming disinterested in the explanation. "We are in the 21th century." The _'well duh!' _was unspoken.

"Which means?" Giotto asked in a confused tone, "We have to look like people from the 21th century? Wear modern clothes?" He said as he looked at his pinstriped suits. "Decimo was wearing the same clothes as mine when I saw him."

Lambo opened his right eyes lazily, and then blurted the bluntest response of the year. "You are supposed to be dead." A pause, then he added. "In this era."

"…"

"…"

"You didn't expect us telling our family aside from the guardians that Primo and his storm guardian are here and alive, do you?" Lambo shook his head.

G growled under his breath, this brat was worse than Lampo! "You…" He knew he couldn't be alive for two centuries, but the brat could at least be a little subtle! Not to mention they were his predecessors, so far he had showed them a miniscule amount of respect.

"No more complains, so please… just put these on." He said as he shoved them two standard mafia suits. "These are sunglasses, the easy way to hide your eyes. I also have contacts but putting them on is too troublesome." He listed on, then took out a bottle of spray.

"And here is instant hair dye." He said, and before G could react he sprayed it on his red hair. "One of the few inventions of Giannini that works and is useful." He grumbled under his breath.

G yelped, "What the hell?" His hair had become brown, one shade lighter than Tsuna's. "Why did you do that to my hair?" He growled angrily, ready to strangle the lightning guardian.

"What?" Lampo huffed, "You should be thankful, it looks less octopus-like now." Lambo shrugged. "A piece of advice? Since you are in future, how about you use this chance to dye your hair permanently?" The thirteen years old boy asked mischievously. "I bet no girl wants to date a man with pink hair, you look like you have an octopus sitting on your head."

Giotto didn't need his hyper intuition to know Lambo had just stepped on G's landmine. The boy had no idea what kind of fury he had unleashed. There were few things G would lose his temper for: his friends, family and hair. G had an issue about his bright red hair and Giotto had lost count how many times his friend had gotten into a fight for his hair alone.

Before Lambo could blink a fist had landed on his head. "You insolent brat!" G growled angrily.

Lambo's eyes became teary, "To… le… rate…" He sniffed.

Giotto rushed to Lambo, offering a hand to ease the pain when G looked guilty. "Are you al…" But much to his shock Lampo gave him a hateful look with his tearful eyes, slapping the offered hand away.

The young boy growled, "Don't touch me."

"Lambo?"

All eyes turned to the open() door, revealing Tsuna who had his cloak hanging on his arm though it was white with orange rim where Giotto's was black. The brunette was shocked to feel Lambo's lightning flame crackling furiously when he was about to enter the room, usually Lampo's flame felt much calmer and lacking the vigor his other guardians had.

The lightning guardian sniffed, then ran to his boss, hugging the older mafia's waist. "Tsuna-nii!" He cried whiningly, "He is so mean! He is bullying me!"

Tsuna sighed, wondering what had gotten into his lightning guardian. "Lambo, you know I don't like it when you are being impolite to people." He reminded the sniffing boy in a brotherly tone.

Lambo didn't let go of his waist, opting to hide his face on Tsuna's shirt. The boss however could tell that Lambo had become quiet, either from guilt or childish anger from being lectured. "Why do you behave like this?" Tsuna asked gently, for once confused on why his youngest guardian acted like this. "It's not like you, Lambo…"

Giotto and G watched them, as if waiting the drama to unfold further. Lambo sniffed as he looked up with big glassy eyes. "I am sorry, Tsuna-nii…"

Tsuna could tell that's all he would get out of his lightning guardian for now, "Not to me, go to them and apologize, Lambo." Tsuna said sternly.

He thought Lambo would refuse and whine but much to his surprise, Lambo trudged toward them innocently as he smiled. "I am sorry…" He bowed deeply. Then, before Giotto or G could respond the lightning guardian had retreated back to his boss. "Tsuna-nii… should I go help Hayato-nii?" Because Tsuna wanted all of his guardians to be in good terms like a _family_ Gokudera and Lambo begrudgingly addressed each other properly.

Tsuna could tell Lambo was just looking for a reason to get out of the room, so he sighed. "Very well… make sure not to annoy Hayato too much."

"Yes boss!" He saluted then skipped to the door with a grin, but not before sticking his tongue to G's direction when Tsuna had his back on him, facing the first generation.

A click that signed the door had closed echoed, and Tsuna sent them an apologetic look. "I am sorry for his behavior."

G was caught off guard about the fact that Decimo knew his lightning guardian was mocking them. "You know…" A pause, "Oh… don't tell me, Giotto's demonic intuition, you have it too?" He asked incredulously.

"Hyper intuition!" Giotto corrected indignantly.

Tsuna chuckled softly, "I don't need hyper intuition to know Lambo was sticking his tongue out at you. It's just…" He trailed off, "How Lambo acts around people he is annoyed at." He explained softly. "He is my guardian, after all…"

"Decimo…" Giotto began, it felt weird addressing Tsuna like that.

On the other hand, Tsuna had heard Giotto address() him that way in the trial and a few times in which he communicated with Giotto's will from his ring so he was surprised to hear how unsure Giotto sounded. "Yes?"

"I think your lightning guardian dislikes us…" That was a statement, not a guess in Giotto's part, even though he worded it as a guess.

Tsuna's face turned grim, "My apologies, Lambo has never behaved like this before, so I have no idea why he acted like this." He said as he approached their bed, then he sat on a couch near Giotto's bed. "I assure you all of my guardians and I respect you as our predecessors." Tsuna cringed at the half-truth he had said mentally, since while Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei undoubtedly respected the first generation the other half of his guardians were questionable. Mukuro and Chrome definitely hated Daemon with passion or in Chrome's case with a mix of fear and desire to whack the aristocrat to the next week. Lambo, until today he thought the younger didn't really care, but it turned out the boy disliked them for some reason. And his cloud guardian… Tsuna was sure Hibari respected the first generation to some degree but mostly he cared about biting Alaude to death.

Silence…

Tsuna just realized it was really awkward when he was alone with the first generation. He simply had no idea what to say, but much to his relief Giotto started the conversation. "Are you related to me somehow?"

The young Mafioso blinked at that, wondering why Giotto asked that. He thought it was very obvious they were, even the blind Talbot could tell he was related to Giotto because they had the same voice. "I am your great great great grandson." Tsuna answered.

Giotto smirked smugly at G, who scowled then fished out a couple of notes from his pocket and handed them to his boss. The money was not the problem, but his crushed pride since Giotto had once again won the bet. One lesson G failed to learn through the years was to never bet against someone who had hyper intuition; they also had devil's luck on their side.

Tsuna in the other hand was left speechless at the exchange, what was going on here? Then he realized his earphone was beeping.

The first generation stared at Tsuna, who picked up his beeping earphone that hung on his neck next to his ear. They had no idea what that device was for, it looked out of place with the pinstriped suits Tsuna wore but for some reason it fit the young Mafioso. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at how the first generation's eyes trailed to his earphone but he paid them no mind when he heard who called him.

"Lanchia?" Tsuna called the ex-boss, his eyes narrowing. "What? Someone appeared out of nowhere in our underground prison? Eh? _Inside the cell_?" He asked in disbelief, "How he could be trapped inside?" The cell would only be opened on his order, Reborn's or his guardians, and even guardians couldn't give an order to open the prison without his approval. He had a very bad feeling about this, could it be? "A man who looks like Kyoya? Blond?" Tsuna paled, cursing in every language he knew softly because cursing out loud according to Reborn was unbefitting of Vongola boss. "Lanchia, I will go down as soon as possible and 'till then..." He trailed off, unsure of what to tell the tanned Italian to do. "Try to keep that man's temper on check." If he was anything like Kyoya, Tsuna feared Alaude would lose his temper; Tsuna hoped the cell was as strong as Shoichi claimed. If not, Lanchia was in for () big trouble.

Giotto was curious, wondering what had made his descendant so anxious. "What's wrong, Decimo?"

Tsuna ended the call then looked at his ancestor, his expression was unreadable as he blurted the news out. "Alaude is in our underground prison."

* * *

><p><strong>Sector S51 (Irie Shoichi's laboratory)<strong>

Irie Shoichi adjusted his glasses; eyes never leaving the giant glass capsule that looked like the one his future self had used to trap the Vongola guardians. The feral black flame roared furiously at him, banging against the anti-flame glass furiously. He adjusted his glasses again; the lens glinted beneath the light. Shoichi gritted his teeth, "This… is definitely a bad premonition."

Gokudera Hayato's scowled, the storm guardian stood right beside the red haired man with both hands on his pockets. "You know what… I hate to admit it but you know that your gut feeling is only second to Juudaime's hyper intuition."

Shoichi let out a nervous chuckle, "So do I…"

"Master Irie…" One of his subordinates called him. "What are this things?" He asked with fear laced on his voice.

Shoichi gulped as he looked up, "A monster…" He had no other fitting word to describe it.

KILL!

DEVOUR!

VONGOLA!

The right hand man turned to the mechanic, "Where is Talbot? Did you manage to pry that old man off of Spanner's mini mosca?"

Shoichi shook his head, "Master Talbot refuses to leave the poor little guy alone. For some reason when he was informed about our intruders and these monsters he started to freak out and glommed the nearest moving thing which happened to be mini-mosca." The mechanic explained, through the years he had also trained under Talbot to be better than his future self. He swore to repent all mistakes he did while he was working under Millefore and screwed up parallel world by awakening Byakuran's power, which was one of the many reasons why he became part of Tsuna's family. "I will go () visit him in Spanner's workshop, let's hope he is lucid now and not spewing nonsense."

Gokudera rolled his eyes, long fingers combed through his silver locks. "What's really going on here…" Ha said as he followed Shoichi to Spanner's workshop that was just right beside Shoichi's. His eyes widened when the automatic door slided open, revealing a blind old man hugging the mini-mosca as if his life depended on it. "What the hell?"

Spanner on the other hand was busy controlling his gola mosca to pull Talbot off of his robot. "Let him go, Master Talbot!" He pleaded helplessly.

Shoichi rushed to his rescue, "Master! Let Spanner's mini mosca go! No one is going to kill you!"

"It's here! It's here!" Talbot screamed, clutching the poor mini mosca tighter. Spanner winced when he saw Talbot had left two hand-shaped dents on his robot. "The day has come! HIIIIIIIIII!" He let out a high-pitched scream.

Gokudera pushed the mechanics off of their master, then pulled the old man's robe. "What day has come?" He asked impatiently, "Answer me! Talbot!"

Even though his eyes were closed Gokudera could tell the man was crying beneath the blindfold, out of fear and sadness. Talbot through his amazingly long life was an eccentric man but definitely not insane so for him to act like Armageddon was just ahead was unsettling. Talbot's answer was definitely not the one Gokudera was hoping for.

"**The day to pay for Vongola Famiglia's sin…"**

_Review Please!_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, Alaude is the one who <strong>**won and got ****to be transported first. ^^ I think this second chapter****,**** despite being longer****, is**** for some reason****less interesting than ****the ****first chapter :( BTW I just love Shoichi****,**** the smart mechanics who ****is ****also skilled in warfare XD he is just amazing that's why I put lots of****scene****s of him****. **

**Lam****b****o's behavior is unexpected 0.o he he he... hope you guys like the ending of this chapter. I was having a hard time to get ****the ****correct tim****ing**** to end the chapter. **

**Scalpello is Italian for Scalpel, so any medic in the future will have medical equipment as their name XD I just like how Amano-sense****i**** us****es**** theme naming.**

**Anyway... Ciao ciao! And see you in the next show ;D I will write more Author notes later!**


	3. 3rd Bullet

**Some part ****of the ****last chapters ****are ****already fixed and changed so make sure to check ****them ****out, it's not much but I promise it's better. ^^ This is the last update for Jan but I will change my mind for this month IF I can get around 45 reviews XD No guys, I am not holding my story hostage, just telling you more review****s**** means faster update****s****. I think that's ****the ****policy of most writers in this site. **

**ps: The first part of this chapter is what I change****d**** from the last one. **

**Please note I will try to use characters from other series for supposed OC that appear****()**** often in this story. Sorry guys, I don't like OC DX and never use them when I can help it. Scalpello from last chapter will barely appear, and he is one of few that ****is ****lucky to have ****a**** name ;P**

**^^ and soon enough see you again. BTW now the one transported is ****the ****second guardian who ****got the ****most vote****s****. Keep it coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rendezvous of Vongola (part 3)<strong>

The first generation stared at Tsuna, who picked up his beeping earphone that hung on his neck next to his ear. They had no idea what that device was for, it looked out of place with the pinstriped suits Tsuna wore but for some reason it fit the young Mafioso. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at how the first generation's eyes trailed to his earphone but he paid them no mind when he heard who called him.

"Lanchia?" Tsuna called the ex-boss, his eyes narrowing. "What? Someone appeared out of nowhere in our underground prison? Eh? _Inside the cell_?" He asked in disbelief, "How could he be trapped inside?" The cell would only be opened on his order, Reborn's or his guardians, and even guardians couldn't give an order to open the prison without his approval. He had a very bad feeling about this, could it be? "A man who looks like Kyoya? Blond?" Tsuna paled, cursing in every language he knew softly because cursing out loud according to Reborn was unbefitting of Vongola boss. "Lanchia, I will go down as soon as possible and 'till then..." He trailed off, unsure of what to tell the tanned Italian to do. "Try to keep that man's temper on check." If he was anything like Kyoya, Tsuna feared Alaude would lose his temper; Tsuna hoped the cell was as strong as Shoichi claimed. If not, Lanchia was in for big trouble.

Giotto was curious, wondering what had made his descendant so anxious. "What's wrong, Decimo?"

Tsuna ended the call then looked at his ancestor, his expression was unreadable as he blurted the news out. "Alaude is in our underground prison."

Giotto blinked and G gaped, "How the hell did he get there?" Oh the irony…

The first boss paled at the prospect of having a very pissed Alaude which equaled to disaster, and he was sure Tsuna would not be happy if Alaude wreaked havoc in the mansion as much as he could. "Oh, Dio! He will be pissed! I have to…" Giotto yelped when he lost his balance, "UWAAA!"

"Giotto!"

"Primo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Island<strong>

It was one of the private islands Vongola owned, and while it was small, only the size of six soccer fields, the view was gorgeous. What was built by Vongola in said island was also not much, just three villas that were enough to house the main family of Vongola, hangar and runway for their jet and a beautiful tropical garden. Most of the island was left intact and untouched.

Bianchi was enjoying the sun when Chrome landed her indigo white jet, the mist guardian's private jet named Miraggio. The girls of course greeted and welcomed the female guardian with joy, they were disappointed when Tsuna had informed them that Chrome was on a mission and couldn't join them. Bianchi acted normally though deep down she knew something was up, and it probably would be kept a secret from Haru, Kyoko and Hana. Her suspicion rose when behind Chrome a mist squad leader followed her out of the jet. Bianchi recognize her as Atoli Innis, Chrome's pupil and subordinate. She was young and not as talented as Mukuro's pupil Fran, but she was powerful enough to be a squad leader, and also a rare multi-flame user like Gokudera though she was primarily a mist illusionist and secondarily a healer with sun flame.

"Atoli-chan!" Kyoko hugged the younger girl, "How nice! Tsu-kun let you come along!"

It was actually her master's order, but Atoli smiled shyly at Decimo's lover. "Yes, I am glad I can have some time off." It was in the mist's nature to lie, regardless of the timid personality Atoli had. The girl was petite like Chrome, with green eyes and blond hair that was cut in the same model as Kyoko's when she was in middle school. She was like a little sister for Chrome, and the other girls accepted her in their sisterhood.

While the other girls were fussing over Atoli, they were distracted from the silent exchange between Bianchi and Chrome. The mist guardian couldn't help but flinch at the twitching eyes of Bianchi, probably the chef was thinking about poisoning her boss for once again keep secret from girls after everything they had been though together, and also her brother who definitely did nothing and agreed to everything his boss said. Chrome could foresee her boss and Hayato were in for a serious case of food poisoning in the near future.

* * *

><p>Giotto strangled himself with the blanket. He was about to jump off of the bed in panic when he heard his cloud guardian was in jail. G was about to laugh his ass off at the irony but instead he almost screamed in horror when he saw Giotto land head first on the floor with his feet tangled on the bed with the blanket. Tsuna blinked at the sight of his ancestor groaning in pain, what a familiar sight, it seemed his clumsiness was also from Giotto like his looks and voice were.<p>

"Giotto!"

The first boss winced in pain, "That hurt." He said as Tsuna helped him to stand, holding the older man's back carefully.

Giotto rubbed his sore head as he turned to Tsuna, "Erm… what do you mean Alaude is in your prison?"

Tsuna chuckled at that as he pointed down, "Well… we do have underground prison, he was transported there and was found by one of my men." He explained.

G laughed at that, "Ha ha ha ha! My stomach!" He held his side in pain, "Oh, that's made my shitty day better! Alaude is in jail! The irony!" He banged his fist on a wall near his bed, "Oh Dio! Wait until Knuckle, Lampo and Daemon hear this!"

Vongola Decimo suppressed his cringe when G mentioned the illusionist; he almost forgot his other mist guardian was still in the mansion. Despite the fact that Chrome was not fond of Daemon either, at least Chrome would listen to him, why did he ask Chrome to go and not Mukuro? Oh yeah, because Chrome was a girl and friend of Kyoko and Haru while Mukuro wasn't. The chaos that was just waiting to be unfolded once Daemon transported to this era, oh… the joy! Tsuna thought sarcastically.

_Mukuro, when Daemon come you better__not __be__ the one who find__s__ him first._ Tsuna grumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile (Vongola's kitchen)<strong>

A certain pineapple haired illusionist quickly opened the nearest window and sneezed violently, "ACHOOO!" He cleared his throat, "That's unexpected…"

Someone patted his back gently, "Are you alright, my dear?" A woman in her late fifties who wore chef apparel asked the illusionist.

Mukuro smiled at the chef, she was one of few people he found tolerable to be around in the Vongola mansion. "Yes Mrs. Dolcemia, it must be my fellow guardians talking about me behind my back."

Mrs. Dolcemia blinked, "Oh… it's Japanese superstition, how fascinating!"

He chuckled softly, "Considering how many times it's right, I wonder if it's just a mere superstition."

The chef giggled at that, "Whatever you say my dear… "She let out a grandmotherly laugh when she heard sound from the oven that signaled her cake was baked. "Ho ho ho… the cake is almost ready, young master Mukuro! Take a seat while I let it cool down, I will continue making the chocolate sculpture."

Mukuro grinned at that, "Allow me to watch those artistic hands of yours breathe life into this sweet liquid chocolate." Mukuro said as he kissed the chef's hand gentlemanly.

"Ho ho ho…" Mrs. Dolcemia giggled girlishly, "You are such a sweet talker, young master!"

* * *

><p><strong>200 years ago<strong>

While Mukuro was enjoying his heavenly chocolate, Daemon enjoyed a cat and mouse game that was far from heavenly and closer to hellish. They were still running away from the black flame monster they all agreed to call a ghoul, because they thought it was a fitting name and they were tired of calling it black monster or creepy smoke. It was a wonder how they could decide on what name to call their pursuer with in that kind of situation. It was of course Asari's idea, the rain wanted to make the situation less depressing especially since the ghoul chasing them meant that Alaude failed to hold it back and his fate was unknown. Much to Asari's ire, instead of his suggestion _'Kage-chan'_ that he hoped would cheer his fellow guardians up, Daemon beat him to it suggesting Ghoul, that everyone agreed on with a scow

"Guys…" Asari called them, "I am sure Alaude is okay."

Daemon was not in the mood to be cheered up by Asari, "Sure! He is just missing, POOF!" He said with a sarcastic tone, "Like Primo and G."

Asari bit his bottom lip; at the rate this was going, even he was getting irritated by Daemon. "Can you please…"

Knuckle groaned, "Stop this! We shouldn't fight among ourselves!" Then he turned to Daemon, "I know it's irritating you that Alaude got himself in big trouble because he refused to listen to you but don't take it on Asari! He is just trying to lift our spirits up!" Knuckle was a priest and also the oldest one among the guardians, and even though Alaude and Daemon never acknowledged him, the rest of guardians looked up to Knuckle as an older brother figure. "Now, we have to work together to figure out how to defeat that ghoul."

"One that shrugs off everything we throw at it." Daemon said, rolling his eyes.

Knuckled narrowed his eyes at the aristocrat, "Daemon, enough… your pessimism is not helping!"

"I am just being realistic." Daemon countered. "And you know what? So far, from what I see the only thing that works is my illusion, which was barely able to fool that wretched ghoul." A pause, Daemon was gritting his teeth. "And if you ask me, the smartest and the only possible choice we have is to leave me here, I will stall it for as long as I can."

Knuckle grabbed Daemon's collar in anger, "What did you say?" He asked furiously, "First Alaude, and now YOU?"

Daemon slapped Knuckle's hand away, glaring at the ex-boxer. "Stop being stupid! Unless you want all of us to disappear without a trace, and leave Vongola in disarray without boss and guardians!" The illusionist shouted with equal fury.

"Sacrificing you is not a way! The Vongola's way which Giotto created is not like this!" Knuckle banged his fist to the nearest tree, and said tree collapsed because of the force.

The sun guardian backed away when Daemon swung his scythe and barely missed Knuckle's nose. "I don't care about that! But I will never let Vongola end like this! Get the hell out of here before I make you!"

Since when had Daemon started copying Alaude? Knuckle thought bitterly. The moment Daemon drew his weapon Knuckle knew there was nothing he could do to deter Daemon. "You and Alaude… Cloud and mist, always drifting through the sky as you please…" He muttered softly, and then he let go of the mist guardian. "But you will be the one who will take the blame when boss comes back."

The mist guardian laughed at that, "Fine, I will if Primo can catch this elusive mist first."

Asari was leaning on Lampo, he had a disbelieving look on his face. He didn't expect Daemon of all people would offer to be the bait after the illusionist called Alaude an idiot for doing so. He felt slightly guilty for Daemon; he was about to mutter an apology before said illusionist shouted. "Stop standing and run! Vongola depends on you idiota (idiot)!"

There goes his Vongola fanaticism, Asari smiled sheepishly as Lambo dragged him for another run and Knuckle followed closely while yelling, "You better be back to our mansion soon to the extreme Daemon!"

Daemon held his scythe tighter, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, shut up!"

When his fellow guardians were out of sight and the ghoul was looming to his direction, he smirked as a bullet of sweat began running down his temple. "Game on."

KILL

On his mind he regretted the fact that he had not sent a reply to Elena's letter yesterday, if he knew he would die so soon he would have as well proposed to Elena and bought that pretty ring she ogled at in their last date.

* * *

><p><strong>Present, Vongola's kitchen <strong>

Mukuro was blissfully watching Dolcemia carefully putting petals made of white chocolate together, forming a huge lotus flower. "This is a work of art." He commented with a sigh. "If only it wasn't so delicious, maybe I would not eat it because it's too beautiful."

Mrs. Dolcemia laughed, "You could always take a picture first, young master."

The illusionist shook his head, "Oh… silly me."

The magnificent chocolate gâteau was a giant cake around six feet in diameter, carved in such way that it resembled a pond full of little lotus flowers with one big lotus in the middle. On top of the big chocolate lotus was a chocolate sculpture of the dancing Goddess Kanon, beautifully carved to the point it looked alive. The cake was made in grand scale because it was going to be entered into a chocolatier competition that would be held soon in Palermo; the contestants were only required to send a photo for the preliminary round so Mukuro had the honor of enjoying the cake.

"It's almost done." The chocolatier smiled at the illusionist, "Now… how if I add some chocolate stick on…"

**SPLAT!**

The next thing they knew, chocolate cream and chunks of cake were flying to their faces with another pineapple haired illusionist sitting right in the middle of the mess that one second ago was a luxurious cake. The second illusionist blinked at the sight of the unfamiliar place, looking at his sticky finger that had been coated by cream in wonder. He licked his finger, raising an eyebrow at the taste. "Chocolate?" He cringed as he sticked his tongue out with disgust. "Eww… disgusting!" He hated chocolate with passion because it was sweet and felt slimy in his mouth, not to mention that the sweet smell made him want to puke. The only time he endured the torture was Valentine's day, when Elena insisted to give him one every year.

Mukuro glared at the other illusionist murderously. Did he just call chocolate disgusting? Mukuro was never easy to forgive people, and he had just met the man he had sworn never to forgive for the three biggest sins ever committed to Rokudo Mukuro.

One, kidnap his dear Chrome and control her.

Two, trick him and then possess his body.

Three, he HAD DARED to call chocolate disgusting!

The ex-prisoner was so angry that he didn't bother to wonder how Daemon could be there, and also why the man didn't seem to recognize him at all.

And with that, Mukuro charged with trident in hand, yelling a battle cry. "DIE!" On the background, Dolcemia was holding a frying pan and a sharp knife, she looked almost as angry as Mukuro as she jumped to the man who destroyed her precious chocolate gâteau. Daemon didn't even have time to scream in horror as a very angry Mukuro and a furious chocolatier came down at him.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way down to Vongol<strong>**a****'s underground area (Lift)**

Tsuna was on the way down to the Vongola's underground area with Giotto and G, who had disguised themselves. They were using the lift and it was a long way down, but considering that two centuries ago lifts had not been invented, the first generation was handling it quite well for their first experience. Though Giotto had to admit his stomach felt a bit funny despite being used to fly.

Their disguise was not much, but perfect to hide them in plain sight, they looked like common mafia and not the boss and right hand man they were. G had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail; he also wore sunglasses and a standard black suit. Giotto also wore sunglasses and a standard black suit; at first Giotto refused to use gel to tame his spiky hair but Tsuna pointed out that they were too alike, and that sunglasses were not enough to hide their resemblance so Giotto relented and let Tsuna gel his hair, combing it and tying it in a ponytail. The tenth boss assured Giotto to be patient for now and that they could think of an alternative that would be more comfortable for G and Giotto. He was sure Shoichi and Spanner could think of something.

"Hm…" G adjusted his glasses, "It's weird how it's black but I can see clearly through it."

Tsuna chuckled softly, "I don't really get it myself. You should ask my mechanics or my right hand man. They can explain it to you." A pause, "But make sure to ask for the dumbed down version because if not, you will end up listening to them for hours."

G couldn't help but perk his ears up when Tsuna mentioned his right hand man, "Your right hand man? What kind of man is he?"

The tenth boss suppressed a laugh, trying to stop himself from saying _exactly like you_ to G. "He is my storm guardian." G looked more excited when he heard that Tsuna chose a storm guardian like him to be second in command. "Like I said, he is so smart… academy wise, my storm is the smartest among my guardians." G nodded, pride painted on his face. "He has a fierce personality like the storm but is very sweet too, deep down." Tsuna said as he jerked his thumb to his chest.

G looked horrified, "Sweet?"

Giotto stopped his right hand man from cursing, "Sounds like you."

The first storm guardian blushed a deep red, "I am not sweet!"

"Yeah, but cats and kittens in the neighborhood beg to differ." Giotto pointed out with a smirk.

"Shut up." He growled, blushing an even deeper red.

Giotto ignored him, then turned to Tsuna, "So why do you say your storm guardian is sweet?" He didn't hide how amused he was.

Tsuna smiled at that, "He loves cats and have this feline partner that have him wrapped on its paw."

The first boss burst out laughing followed closely by his descendant, "What's with storm guardians and cats anyway?" G couldn't even look up because he knew his beet red face would make the bosses laugh even more.

"He is also a great pianist, once a month he plays for me and my guardians." Tsuna was proud to tell their bonding activity, and it was one of the best they had because no one dared to bicker when it was held, even Mukuro and Kyoya were civil in their monthly recital. "Tomorrow is the day, it would be an honor if you and G could attend it."

Before G could voice his opinion Giotto covered his mouth, "We would love to!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola's kitchen<strong>

Daemon had no idea how it happened, one moment he was about to fight that ghoul and the next second he was in a big kitchen and sitting on a lump of chocolate. The last thing he remembered was wishing to survive because he still had many things to do for Elena and Vongola, and then his ring burst in flames that wrapped him in a protective cocoon before that ghoul managed to swallow him whole.

He though his situation now was what people called out from frying pan to the fire, pun not intended when he was almost got a frying pan printed on his face if he had been one second late to dodge. Why were this man and old woman out for his blood anyway? He thought as he barely dodged the frying pan the chef threw at him. Daemon wondered what kind of man hired a super granny who could dent a wall with a frying pan as his chef. A mafia boss, that's who.

"Stay still, you wretched man! I will send you to hell and kick your ass down through the circle of reincarnation, smash it to pieces then put it back to kick it again!" Mukuro explained murderously, "Kufufufu fu…"

Daemon didn't want to know how this man found a way to do that. Though judging from how eager the man was, Daemon was sure he could do it. "Can't we hold a civilized conversation first?" He yelled out in the chaotic kitchen, dodging cream, knifes and other cooking utensils the chef threw at him rapidly. "I don't even have idea why…"

Mukuro cut him in, "Shut up Daemon! You of all people demand civilized talk?" He laughed, "Kufufu fu… the world is coming to an end!" Mukuro yelled maniacally as vines and lotus sprouted out of nowhere and came towards him. Daemon, unfortunately, was exhausted and barely had enough energy to dodge. And not to mention…

"Death to unruly children like you who waste food!" Mrs. Dolcenia screamed as she throwed her kitchen utensils, especially knifes, with a precision that would make most hitmen jealous.

He also had an insane chef hot on his heels.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Daemon someone came to his rescue by accident, a certain fedora wearer infant entered the kitchen with empty cup on his hand. All occupants of the room paused, looking at the newcomer. Reborn carefully jumped on the kitchen counter and put down his cup, Leon crawled to his hand and transformed into a familiar gun.

Reborn's beady black eyes glinted murderously, "Anyone, care to explain why the hell are you guys destroying our kitchen?" Mukuro and Dolcenia held their breath at how much venom sipped on the infant's voice, while Daemon froze on his spot. "And why is _that man_ here?" He said as he pointed his gun at Daemon who backed away quickly in panic, realizing an arcobaleno was out for his blood too for the destruction of a kitchen that definitely was not his fault. In his panic he didn't realize stepping on a very slippery cream on the floor and he hit his head on nearby table, was knocked out cold and fell on the creamy floor with a thump.

Reborn, Mukuro, and Dolcenia blinked at the sight, it was quiet until Reborn spoke again. "I still want to know why the kitchen is in a mess and I wonder if anyone will brew me some espresso before my bullet gets lodged into someone's head."

Dolcenia wisely ran to the nearest coffee machine at the speed of light. While Mukuro poked Daemon's head with his trident, "Wow, he is solid… " At least Daemon now was very solid for him to stab, he was too angry to notice before that the man was definitely alive and killable now.

The sun arcobaleno glared at the mist guardian, "Don't you dare."

Mukuro smirked at Reborn; his trident was safely tucked away inside his coat. "Yes arcobaleno… I will not, for now…" He whispered the last part.

Reborn's left eye twitched, "I heard that, Mukuro."

"Kufufu fu fu…"

* * *

><p><strong>200 years ago<strong>

"Squad Leaders!" Knuckle barked a command, "Stay vigilant! The flee on sight order have been issued in regards of the ghouls, so I expect none of you will be so foolish as to think of taking it on if you spot it! The safety of our subordinates takes priority!"

Asari watched the sun guardian in awe; Knuckle did a better job than expected when he was elected to be the proxy boss. If Asari wasn't too distracted by Knuckle's speech he would notice the gloomy face Lampo had and that the boy had been too quiet since they managed to return to Vongola HQ.

"If you find assassins, ones that are still alive and don't act like mindless monster, you have to capture them and make sure to confiscate their weapons!" Then the priest swallowed his guilt, telling himself that what he told his men was saving those assassins from a fate that worse than death and God would approve of it. "If they try to kill themselves with a gun, try to stop them without killing them, but if you are unable to do so…" Knuckle trailed off,

It was Asari who came to his rescue. "Kill them." The rain guardian finished, "You have our permission to take drastic measures; it won't do us any good if…" He trailed off, pausing when he noticed Lampo was distracted and looking at a random direction. "Do you have anything to add Lampo?"

The lightning guardian jolted awake from his thoughts, then turned his attention to the squad leaders who were looking back at him expectantly. He gave a curt nod then said, "One piece of advice…" He trailed off, "Don't die."

They were dumbfounded at the blunt advice, but bowed in response then quickly exited the room when Knuckle excused them. The ex-boxer turned to the green haired boy, he had a confused look on his face. "What was that supposed to mean Lampo?"

He walked away from his fellow guardians, not even sparing a glance as he answered. "Nothing."

"What make your boss so busy, to the point he can't spare a few seconds telling his mechanics to open this wretched cell?" Was the longest sentence Alaude had said to Lanchia in the twenty minutes of his stay in the Vongola's cell.

Lanchia rolled his eyes, "How should I know, apparently my boss wants to see you face to face first before he issues an order to release you."

Alaude narrowed his eyes dangerously, "It's obvious someone who has done nothing like me shouldn't be held in a cell like a criminal." He pointed out with a scowl.

The tanned Italian's respond to that was easy. "I am a subordinate, and I listen to my boss without asking _why__,_ like a Mafioso would with his boss." Even though he was sure Decimo would be more than happy to answer the _why_ question if it would do his subordinates good, unlike other mafia bosses who would shot them dead for questioning a boss.

Alaude scoffed, the man was right. "Hn." Usually mafia bosses wouldn't be so kind to subordinates who questioned his/her orders unlike Giotto.

"Alaude!"

The cloud guardian rubbed his temple as if it was in pain; he had started hallucinating with Giotto's voice because of stress. This was bad; he never thought he would crack just because he got stuck in a cell. "Hn…" He closed his eyes tightly and hoped it would clear his mind.

"Good afternoon, Alaude-san" His imagination was going wild, now he heard Giotto mixing Italian with a Japanese suffix. "Lanchia, you can go now. Leave the rest to me."

"Yes, boss." And with that Lanchia left the underground area, thankful that the tenth boss had rid him off of the worse company he ever had after Rokudo Mukuro.

After Lanchia was out of hearing range, G laughed at the cloud guardian who was trapped in the cell, closing his eyes as if deep in thought. "HA HA HA HA… man! I can't believe you can act so cool in jail!"

"G-san…" Tsuna called, "Don't annoy Alaude-san please." If the man was like his cloud guardian, Tsuna feared the destruction that would be the result of a very pissed off cloud. It was bad enough Kyoya thought pissed off is the fuel of the dying will flame, and not resolution.

Now he could hear G laughing at his situation and also Giotto calling them with -san, what kind of new torture was this? It was surprisingly traumatizing even for him, he was almost convinced he had somehow hit his head in the wrong place. "Alaude, don't just stand there and ignore us." Giotto's voice chided, "I know it must be horrible to be trapped here, but say something please? I want to make sure you are okay."

Surprisingly Alaude answered, "I am not sure I am okay when I hear weird voices."

It was G's turn to be dumbfounded. "We are not dead yet, if that's what you think."

Alaude surprisingly once again responded, "It would take more than that to kill them."

Giotto didn't know if he had to be happy that Alaude proved how much the cloud trusted him and G or irritated because the man had refused to open his eyes for the past few minutes. "Well… can you please open your eyes?" Giotto asked as he took off his sunglasses. "You are not hallucinating, Alaude! So stop drowning yourself in denial!" Then he turned to Tsuna, "Decimo, this cell really have nothing that might have addled my cloud guardian's mind? He is acting weird!"

That made Alaude's eyes open in shock, Decimo? Tenth? What the hell? He was looking down at his feet when he heard Giotto talking once again, the voice was alike. "The cell is not the problem, I am sure of it." Now Giotto was talking to himself, now even Alaude feared what he would be looking at once he raised his face.

He squashed that little fear and looked up, looking back at him towards Giotto who had somehow managed to find a way to tame his spiky hair and Giotto's clone that had brown hair. The twin was looking at him with the same worried expression, and Alaude sorely regretted looking up. "Alaude? Are you okay?" Giotto asked as Tsuna opened the cell by channeling his dying will flame on a pedestal that was located near the cell, a sliding door was that hidden on the glass opened and he was free to go. But all Alaude did was stand there with an unreadable expression.

G was sure the reason was Tsuna, it seemed even Alaude was shocked at the sight of the twins. "Alaude, snap out of it. There is a _logical_ explanation about this?"

That snapped Alaude out of his reverie, "And what might it be?" Then he raised an eyebrow at G's hair. "What happened to your hair?"

G groaned, "Long story…"

Surprisingly, when they explained the situation Alaude took it well, and stepped out of the cell and distanced himself from them when they were on the way up to the surface. Giotto hoped that was the last surprise they had for the day, he didn't think he or Tsuna could take another. It was just Murphy's Law that Tsuna's earphone beeped again and judging from Decimo's face, Giotto didn't need his hyper intuition to know there was _another_ surprise.

"Reborn…" Tsuna groaned, "What did you say?" He asked in disbelief, and then rubbed his temple. "Kitchen? Oh great! Another reparation!" Giotto winced in sympathy; that meant more paperwork. But it seemed the boss' misery didn't end there. "What do you mean Mukuro and Mrs. Dolcenia are plotting to kill **Daemon** with chocolate?"

At the news, Giotto wondered why his guardians couldn't be less _flashy_ when they showed up in this era; first Alaude trapped in a cell of all places and now apparently Daemon had landed on a kitchen and pissed someone off enough for them to plot revenge. At this rate, he hoped there would be less surprises when his other guardians appeared, though as usual his hyper intuition told him the opposite.

Well… they were Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

The squad leader who worked under Lampo closed their eyes as Knuckle's fatherly face turned to one darkened with fury and worry. The priest was trembling and he seemed ready to explode. Asari on the other side of the room had wide eyes and seemed ready to bolt out when he heard them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAMPO IS MISSING?"

"I will go look for him!" Asari suggested, his swords strapped neatly on his waist. He was about to follow the squad leader Knuckle had excused out of the room but…

Knuckle grabbed his shoulder, "Don't you DARE to go out on your own! I don't want another guardian missing!" Then he paused and spoke in gentler voice, "You have not recovered yet, Asari."

The Japanese man nodded sadly, "I understand…" His eyes narrowed in sadness, "But Knuckle… why did Lampo go? He is selfish and childish most of the time, but I know he didn't leave out of cowardice. He was acting weird but I diminished it as depression because of what happened to our friends."

The priest shook his head, "It's not your fault and I think I know why…"

Asari's eyes widened in realization, "You don't mean…"

Knuckle nodded, "Lampo is our lightning guardian after all… the one who draws damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod."

"Because what Alaude and Daemon did… Lampo… he…" Asari gritted his teeth.

Knuckled laced his fingers together, "God, please… don't let that boy do something foolish that will harm him…" He pleaded.

* * *

><p>Lampo had his shield out, his eyes searching for the sign of the ghoul who had taken away his comrades from him. He was determined, "This time… I will be the lightning rod that protects our family." He gritted his teeth, "There is no way I will let that monster take my family away from me." And with that he dashed to the depths of forest in search of the ghoul.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO there you go ^^ Make sure to give me cookies XD YUM YUM~ <strong>


	4. 4th Bullet

**If anyone have complaints about how I didn't update right away after my reviews reach 45, I promised ****that it would**** be in Jan****,**** not right away and second you should take the complaint****s**** (if it****'s**** possible) to the head of ****the ****creative designer who decided we (me and my senior) had to stay in the office until morning everyday to finish our project under his watch. I swear one of these days I am going to force him ****to learn ****3D MAX plus AutoCad and see how he like****s**** modeling and drafting for fifteen hours straight! I even ****dream ****of drafting in my sleep! Yeah… so those who think ****being a ****designer is such a stylishly cool job, sorry pal! It does sounds and looks like ****a ****cool job but like all jobs in the world you need patien****ce**** and love for it. Lots of it to stay in the office like you live in that place. **

**BTW believe ****it ****or not in my opinion the first half of this chapter is kind of boring -.-' make no mistake, I do my best to write interesting piece****s**** but sometimes it's necessary to write part of story to ****lay ****out the plot but ****it is ****not ****a ****particularly interesting read for readers.+**

**And for those who predict****ed**** Lampo is next to be transported XD you are in for a surprise! HA HA HA HA HA XDDDD**

**25/01/12 : update chapter 3 that ****was**** fixed by Alia Inverse**

**26/01/12 : REJOICE! It's fixed XDDDDD **

**ps: This chapter is two times longer than usual because for some reason I need****ed**** that much to reach the end I want****ed for**** this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Rendezvous (part 4)<strong>

Hibari Kyoya was never pleased when he was forced to fly to Italy with short notice; no matter how much respect he had for Sawada Tsunayoshi, he would definitely bite the boss for this. The Omnivore for predictable reasons had left Giannini to his care in Japan HQ, and he had had to stop himself from biting the mechanic to death because the boss had asked him not to. Sometimes he wondered why Sawada Tsunayoshi could be so lenient despite of being on the top of the food chain in the underground society. And now he had to go to Italy, whether he liked it or not and had to crowd around with his fellow guardians.

Tsuna didn't even inform Hibari what emergency required the cloud guardian to fly using his private jet, Deriva Nuvola, to Italy at 11 PM (in Japan). He would need to have a talk with the boss once he reached Italy. He might be the cloud guardian, drifting through the sky freely without bounds, but at this rate he was going to really bite the sky to death for pushing him around.

Kusakabe Tetsuya glanced at Hibari who sat beside him in the copilot seat, the squad leader of cloud was nervous because _iinchou_ was in that mood. While anyone who grated his nerves would probably be bitten to death and die, with Sawada Tsunayoshi being the exception who could walk out alive from Hibari. The ex-prefect was still in disbelief sometimes; in Namimori the Disciplinarian Committee had been on top, and the wimpy kid was in the bottom or even out of the hierarchy but now he was on top of Hibari's food chain hierarchy.

While Sawada couldn't exactly _order _Hibari to do anything, the man could still make Hibari obey him when the situation called for it. Most of the time Sawada Tsunayoshi let Hibari do anything he wanted, and went as far as fighting to keep Hibari's freedom. It was not a secret that the Ninth's guardians had been displeased of their successors' antics; Coyote Nougat in particular disapproved of Hibari's _over-cloud-ness _and the ninth storm guardian had been outraged when Hibari refused to live in Italy permanently like the other guardians because he hated crowding. Sawada Tsunayoshi probably earned Hibari's respect as an equal or even a superior when the young boss bravely defended his freedom and shot down all arguments regarding his guardians' antics.

_I am the sky who allows the cloud to float freely and no one is going to chain my cloud without getting pass me first_

Hibari Kyouya would forever refuse to admit that he was touched that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola HQ <strong>

Lambo entered Spanner's workshop with a disinterested face, ignoring the commotion where Gokudera was trying to get Talbot off of a mini mosca and get some words out of the incoherent mechanic. Talbot looked a little worse for the wear, he had fainted but the grip on the mini mosca had not loosened. Lambo wondered if Talbot had glued his hands on the mini mosca with super glue.

Gokudera in the end gave up and left the unconscious Talbot on the ground. When he turned, the silver haired male at last noticed the presence of the Lightning guardian, "Lambo? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend the rest of the afternoon with Juudaime?"

Lambo shrugged, "Change of plans…" He rolled his eyes, "Tsuna-nii is…" He trailed off with a scowl, "Busy." He finished.

The pianist Mafioso raised an eyebrow, "Are you sulking because boss didn't pay enough attention to you?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

The younger guardian's eyes widened, blushing deep red in embarrassment and anger. "Bakadera-nii! I am not five anymore! That was ages ago!" He shouted indignantly.

"Pardon me for forgetting you are thirteen now, aho-ushi." The storm guardian smirked, using the old nickname playfully. "Anyway… Spanner."

The mechanic was holding his mini mosca, trying to pry it off Talbot to no avail. "Hm?"

"I will leave the old man to you, try to get him to wake up soon and sane enough to answer questions later." Gokudera said as he led Lambo out of the room.

Spanner gave him a lazy wave, "Hai… but I am not sure about the second one though." He said as he looked at Talbot who was grumbling incoherent noises in his sleep.

**Gokudera's Library **

"So G and Primo have woken up?" Gokudera asked as he put on his glasses, an opened book on his lap. He looked like a scholar instead of a Mafioso, "Good news then."

Lambo was tempted to retort the last statement, but instead he swallowed whatever he was about to say. "Hmph!" Lambo yelped when Gokudera hung his arms around Lambo's neck playfully. "Let go!" He growled as he tried to pry Gokudera's arm off his neck.

Gokudera grinned, "You are hiding something _bambino_… what is it?"

Silence permeated in the air as Lambo gritted his teeth, then he answered. "I… hate Primo."

Gokudera shook his head, "It's not his fault you know?"

Lambo closed his eyes, "I know!" He yelled, his teeth gritted in anger. "I know it's not Primo's fault! I know it is never his! But I…" Scenes of countless battles replayed on his mind, where the man he loved as a brother, father, friend and boss fought with furrowed brows, holding back his sadness and sorrow, and his fist that swung down in semblance of a prayer, how the young boss prayed for an end of bloodshed and battle.

"Lambo… I know you are saddened and angry because of the burden our boss carries on his shoulders." Gokudera let go of the boy and ruffled his black curly hair, "But you know? Decimo is trying so hard to shoulder that burden not just because of his promise to Primo, but also for us."

Lambo sniffed, holding back his tears. "But I don't want to forgive Primo that easily!" He yelled stubbornly, "What right does he have to push the entire burden onto Tsuna-nii when he couldn't stop Vongola from going down the dark path?" He asked out loud, wiping his tears. "He ran away to Japan after his mist guardian betrayed him! He left his famiglia! It's not fair! Why does Tsuna-nii have to clean up after his mess?"

Gokudera sighed wearily, running his long fingers through his silver hair to untie his ponytail. "What am I going to do with you, Aho-ushi?" He wondered out loud, "You can't keep acting so hostile towards Primo and his guardians, Juudaime will be sad if you do."

The Lightning guardian nodded, "I know… I will be civil at least."

Gokudera threw his arms to the air, "I will take what I can get… make sure to keep your temper in check Lambo." He said as he once again ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't forget, the sky would be lonely without the storm and lightning wreaking havoc once in a while…"

Lambo slapped Gokudera's hand away, scowling with a twitching eye. "Stop messing with my hair, Bakadera!" His yell fell on deaf ears as Gokudera proceeded to make Lambo's messy curly hair messier than ever. "STOP IT!"

"Make me, Aho-ushi!"

* * *

><p>G was not pleased with how Alaude acted around Tsuna; for some reason the CEDEF leader had taken an instant dislike to Tsuna. It may have had something to do with waiting around half an hour before he could get out of that prison. The man would scowl whenever Tsuna tried to talk to him, and distant himself as far as he could in the limited space inside the lift. At first G could ignore it as Alaude acting like a prick as usual, but then the cloud guardian crossed the line, "I am fine, I am not a weakling. Brat."<p>

That struck a nerve for G, "ALAUDE! He was simply asking if you were fine! Show some respect to Decimo!"

"Hn." As expected, the cloud guardian ignored the red haired Mafioso.

A vein popped on his face, then he turned to Tsuna. "Decimo, you can return this man back to his cell. " He said as he pointed at Alaude who ignored them.

"G!" Primo shouted, his face wore a displeased expression at the suggestion.

Tsuna laughed softly, "It's fine G." The first generation had told him to call them without the Japanese suffix because it was confusing, Tsuna just didn't want to be rude yet he thought that Signor was kind of awkward to use so he relented. "Cloud guardians shouldn't be confined, they love their freedom and as a Sky guardian I will not have it any other way."

G sighed, it was to be expected of Giotto's descendant to be so soft natured. "I am sure you didn't expect Alaude, the first cloud guardian to be this aloof." He stated with mirth on his voice, "Or this cloudy."

Alaude raised an eyebrow at that and Giotto smiled sheepishly at him. Tsuna on the other hand bit back a laugh at the comment, "Not really… but that aside…" He turned to Giotto, "I am sorry for what happened to Daemon, it seems my mist guardian and head chef… uhm… traumatized him."

Giotto was worried about his mist guardian but at the same time he was curious as to what Tsuna's mist guardian did to traumatize someone like Daemon. He had suspected Daemon had a great dislike for chocolate, judging from how grim he looked when it was Valentine Day. But to traumatize Daemon with chocolate? Anyone would wonder how that was possible.

"Daemon is a strong man." Giotto stated firmly, "I am sure he will be fine."

Tsuna thought Giotto shouldn't count on it, even though he was sure Daemon would survive the ordeal the same couldn't be said for his sanity. With Reborn of all people protecting him until Tsuna was back to the infirmary, he was sure that Reborn would keep the illusionist alive but would not prevent Mukuro from traumatizing him. Reborn was still pissed for what had happened in their battle against Shimon. Besides, Mukuro trying to traumatize Daemon probably amused him greatly.

"Ah, according to Reborn, Daemon suffers from a punctured lung." Tsuna began to explain the situation. "He will be fine after the surgery." He assured them, "We might have to wait for a few hours until the anesthesia wears off and the medics allow us to see him." Giotto and G could only nod, hoping their friend would be okay. If only they knew…

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmary<strong>

Reborn smiled from his high chair as he watched the twin medics finishing patching Daemon up, it seemed that though Daemon was badly battered from the fight in the kitchen the worse injury was his punctured lung. Luckily it only took a short time for the surgery to fix it and mend the broken rib that had punctured his lung. Usually no one other than a medic was allowed to enter the surgery room when they were working, but Reborn was there to make sure the man survived and Mukuro would not try anything.

"Well done, Steto… Scopio." They were Vongola twins hired as medics, apprentices that Shamal taught reluctantly (because they were men) under Tsuna's orders.

**Flashback**

_"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME TWINS OF MEN?" Shamal banged his fist on Tsuna's table, whining like a child that had been denied of sweets. _

_Tsuna's left eyebrow twitched, eyes never leaving the paper he was working on. "What do you want then? You said it would be great to have twins as your students." The tenth boss pointed out as calm as he could. _

_"I meant females! Twins with bodies like an hourglass mirrored each other!" Shamal moved his hands forming an hourglass figure in the air, "Not males! And definitely not those twerbs you gave me!"_

_Decimo narrowed his eyes, "They are your students not twerbs." He said, "And you know why I can't trust you with female subordinates."_

_"WHY NOT? I will love them!" He said as he hugged himself, lips puckered as he imagined himself in a feminine embrace. _

_Tsuna rolled his eyes, "And you wonder why I can't give you any female students…"_

"Thank you Signore Reborn." They replied stiffly at the same time.

Reborn found their habit amusing, it was always interesting to hear them talking in chorus or finishing each other sentences. "So, how long will it take for him to recover?"

The twins looked at each other, their hands were glowing with sun flames as they hovered over Daemon's chest, closing the incisions as fast as they could. "We think." Steto started, "It will take a few days but it might be faster, depending on him." Scopio finished. "Flame users have a better recovery rate after all." They finished in chorus.

Reborn smirked, "Good."

They nodded, "Then, can we ask something Signore Reborn?"

"Yes?"

The twins looked at Daemon's face or rather at the mask that was covering his face, "Why is this man wearing a mask?" Steto asked, "And why is it a pineapple?" Scopio asked.

Reborn rolled his eyes, "Don't ask." He stated, allowing a small killing intent to slip in his voice.

They knew that meant it was not their business, and as good Mafiosi they were, Steto and Scopio nodded obediently. "As your wish, Signore Reborn." They were smart and Shamal, in spite of his reluctance, had taught them well how to survive in the underground society. You always obey your superiors and you will live longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera's library<strong>

Yamamoto whistled as he heard Gokudera explaining the situation to him; Ryohei who was with him before in the mission couldn't be seen anywhere. "Wow… time travel huh? Cool!" A pause, "Hey! You think I can meet Asari again?" He asked excitedly, "It would be awesome to cross swords with him in a spar!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, wondering why the rain guardian, despite being rain was always sunny, while their sun guardian was extremely overloaded with sunshine. "Who knows? Where did Ryohei go?" He asked as he looked around, "I told you to wait here right?"

The rain guardian shrugged, "Something about training can't wait…" He titled his head to the side, or precisely to the nearest window where they could see the garden, "What a day for outdoor workout! It's a great day and it's so sunny outside!" He cheered obliviously.

Another roll of his eyes as Gokudera thought, '_Only in your world…'_ He shook his head, "Anyway… just tell Ryohei to be alert Takeshi, and you know what?" Hayato groaned, "Kyoya is on the way here and I fear how he will react to this news especially if he sees Daemon."

Even Yamamoto temporarily lost his cheery demeanor at the news, "Oh shit! This is bad."

For once Hayato agreed wholeheartedly with the rain guardian. "And Mukuro is around... with Daemon here I doubt he will leave our mansion anytime soon. The latest news also included that _Alaude _is here too…" The storm guardian face-palmed, "This is a great day you said?"

Yamamoto smiled, his face was strained. "Not all that great I guess…" He corrected his previous statement. "Why did Tsuna call Kyoya to come? Calling him here is a recipe for disaster with three people who are high in his hit list."

The bomber groaned, "Boss issued the order for all guardians to return to HQ before Alaude and Daemon appeared." He explained, "He thinks something is up with how the first generation popped up out of nowhere and it would be best if we stick together."

Yamamoto nodded, "I agree… though…" He winced, "I can't help but fear how Kyoya will react." He shuddered.

He snorted, "It's ironic… out of all the weather condition we represent, the mist and cloud are the most violent."

"Ha ha ha." Yamamoto laughed, "Well… compared to Kyoya and Mukuro we, who represent storm, lightning and rain are never really prone to violence…" A pause, "You and Lambo were though…"

Another snort, "Don't remind me… I am no longer a brat who pulls out dynamites whenever someone is breathing the wrong way around my boss." He pointed out with a smirk. "Lambo's explosive tantrums of when he was five were just a brat's tantrum, the explosive involved was because the Bovino family thinks getting firearms and grenades as toys for toddlers is appropriate."

The swordsman grinned, "Oh, anyway… any plan to distract Kyoya from Mukuro later?"

Hayato shrugged, "No clue… boss said they should know how to behave at this age."

At once, realization dawned on them. "OH!"

Yamamoto face-palmed, "Oh Kami-sama… I hope Kyoya for once thinks twice before starting his violent streak, if not…"

The silver haired man nodded in agreement, "He is so dead…" He was almost singing that one out.

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon's room<strong>

Daemon was having a dream; it was a good dream where he was taking a stroll through a beautiful garden full of roses with Elena. His lover looked so beautiful in that white summer dress, he thought gleefully. Elena was giggling as he plucked a big red rose, holding it close as she sniffed the sweet smelling flower. Daemon smiled when his lover came close then leaned against his chest, offering the red rose to him to sniff.

The illusionist froze in shock when the sweet smell invaded his nostril. This sweet sickening swell, it was chocolate! Daemon jumped away screaming in fear, holding his nose protectively. He hadn't yet realized he had landed on some rose bushes, paling in horror when the said bush turned to chocolate and shattered under his weight. He ran away screaming, tripped, then fell on a pond. Daemon tried to swim but much to his horror the water turned to a dark brown mud-like substance.

"AAAAAH!" He screamed as drowned in a pond of chocolate.

Tsuna wrinkled his nose when he entered the room; the rest of his group also had the same reaction. "What's going on here?"

G pinched his nose, "What the heck, this room reeks of chocolate!"

Giotto expected the room to smell like disinfectant but didn't expect it to smell like a chocolate shop instead. While he had nothing against chocolate he had to admit that the smell at this rate was sickening. "Decimo, what's going on here?" Another weird phenomena they found was a baby who was dressed in a complete diver suit with an oxygen tank, googles and a mask. They were shocked, an arcobaleno was working for the Vongola?

"Reborn! You!" Tsuna until three years ago would never have dreamt of raising his voice at Reborn but as a boss he learned he had to be strict even to Reborn. The hitman's quirky behavior and mischievous prank sometimes needed to be chastised.

The infant hitman sat on the chair innocently, titling his head cutely. "What boss? He is still alive, doesn't he?" He still called the tenth boss Dame-Tsuna from time to time, but he knew better than to embarrass his boss in front of their predecessors.

"Next time… I have to include sanity in your priority list when guarding someone." The young boss groaned as he marched to the other corner of the room, confusing the first generation except Giotto. The first boss did sense something when he entered the room but didn't expect Tsuna to suddenly grab something from empty air and drag it towards them. While Alaude only widened his eyes a little, Giotto's and G's jaws dropped when mist slowly faded and revealed the tenth boss hauling someone who looked like Daemon's twin by his collar. Even though Tsuna was not as short as he was in his teenage years, he was still petite compared to his male guardians. Both Giotto and Tsuna had average high for an Italian man but they were not heavily built more like androgynous. So it was quite a sight to see Tsuna hauling Mukuro off to the ground by his collar like a kitten.

Daemon's look alike smirked as Tsuna glared at him, "MUKURO! Stop this illusion at once!"

"Kufufu fu…" He smiled evilly at the first generation then turned back to Tsuna, "Since it seems _he_ has enough nightmares because of my little prank already I will…"

Slowly the smell disappeared and they breathed a sigh of relief for the fresh air. Mukuro was about to free himself from Tsuna's hold but he froze on the spot when Tsuna shot him a deathly glare. "I am not done yet… what were you thinking Mukuro? I said NO pranks in the infirmary!" Tsuna didn't want the first generation to know his mist guardians had a grudge against theirs. How was he supposed to explain the reason for a grudge against a man who in this era is supposed to be dead? Oh yes, Daemon had just made another one today right? That saved him a lot of trouble, probably…

"It's not a prank, as I was just trying to make this room smells delicious…" Mukuro argued.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Keep dreaming to talk your way out Mukuro…" He muttered sternly.

G didn't like to be ignored so when Tsuna was about to start reprimanding his mist guardian, he asked. "Who is he? And why was he trying to suffocate Daemon?" They knew how much Daemon despised sweets, especially chocolate, he was literally quivering with fear around Valentine day. If he was the culprit, it was the same as if he was trying to assassinate the illusionist.

The tenth boss dropped his hold on Mukuro, "I guess an introduction is in order…"

Mukuro rolled his eyes, "Oh yes… come to think again I have not received an explanation as to why the supposedly **dead** first generation is here." The illusionist smirked when he saw them, except Alaude, flinch at the dead part. "Nevertheless… I am Rokudo Mukuro, Decimo… Sawada Tsunayoshi's mist guardian."

Mukuro didn't have time to react when his pineapple head was grabbed from behind and his boss forced him to bow. "Once again… I am so sorry for his behavior, Mukuro… apologize." He ordered sternly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro growled but instead paled when he saw those golden eyes narrowing murderously. They said_ I will kill you if you dare to say no _in a way that made Mukuro want to go back to hell again. "I am sorry for my behavior." He said as he turned to the first generation, his face was as pale as paper. "It was very childish of me."

Giotto beamed as he smiled kindly to Mukuro, "Oh it's okay… Daemon must have done something to annoy you." He said as he walked to Daemon's bed leaving them gaping at his retreating back. Tsuna tensed at that, curse their hyper intuition! G and Alaude on the other hand wondered how Giotto could miss how pale Mukuro was and what kind of face Tsuna shot at his mist guardian that made the illusionist quiver in fear.

Tsuna turned to Mukuro then smiled kindly as if he had never threatened the illusionist, "Mukuro… return to your room now, I will call you later." The implied _'You are grounded in your room' _didn't fall on deaf ears to anyone except Giotto. Then again, the first boss was busy worrying over his mist guardian and oblivious to his surroundings.

Mukuro almost screamed,_ 'I AM GROUNDED?' _G and Alaude also had the same thought, _'He grounded his mist guardian like a brat?"_

"Now." Mukuro literally disappeared into thin air when Tsuna narrowed his eyes again.

G and Alaude looked at each other, they were thinking the same thing. "He is definitely Giotto's descendant alright…" Alaude admitted with his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

G nodded in agreement, "It seems he is even scarier than Giotto when angered, Giotto scares us when he is angry but I don't think he would have grounded us like a brat." Silently thanked God above, _'Dio, thanks for the small mercy'_

"Sorry for the late introduction…" Tsuna smiled sheepishly, ignoring the shocked faces that darted to Reborn, who was sitting on his shoulder. "This is Reborn… he is my mentor and also our strongest hitman."

Reborn smirked, "Ciaossu, I am Reborn… Tsuna's mentor. I have served the Vongola for two generations. And as you can see…" His pacifier glowed briefly, "I am also the sun arcobaleno, and it's an honor to meet you in person, Primo and guardians." He gave them a curt nod.

G whistled, "Wow… I never know we will have an arcobaleno as one of our member." He said in awe.

Tsuna chuckled softly, "Actually… there are three Arcobaleno who are members of Vongola." Their eyes widened at that, "Reborn is one of them… the sun arcobaleno, mist arcobaleno also part of Vongola. There are two more but they work under CEDEF." Tsuna refrained from mentioning Varia for now, because the assassin squad was formed by Secondo and Primo and his guardians definitely would disapprove of having an assassination squad. While Tsuna was uncomfortable with Varia's mission, he couldn't deny the squad had become an important part of Vongola and he will never disband Xanxus' squad.

Alaude's dark grey eyes lit up when Tsuna mentioned CEDEF, "CEFEF is still around…" He was proud that Vongola and CEDEF survived all that time, he had been almost worried that his organization might be already gone in this era.

The tenth boss thought it would be nice to please the cloud guardian with more information, he saw no harm on it. "Currently CEDEF has approximately 800 members and still maintains their independence for two centuries."

Giotto smiled at that, "Isn't that great, Alaude?"

Before G could open his mouth to tease Alaude, who was so obviously proud of his organization, Reborn turned to Tsuna, "Don't forget about the meeting at six; you must be tired today, Tsuna."

That drew their attention as Tsuna chuckled softly. "Don't worry… I will make sure to be presentable for that meeting."

"Good." Reborn smirked, "If I notice even a speck of dust on your suit you are dead." He threatened with a cheerful voice.

Silence…

The first generation had the same thought running through their minds, _'Did this arcobalen__o j__ust __threaten __his own boss?'_

Reborn's death threat was still scary for him but would not make him quiver in fear. He heard it almost every day so his only response was a deadpan, "Yes… Reborn, presentable. Got that…"

'_That's how he react__s__ when someone is threatening him?' _They thought incredulously.

* * *

><p><strong>Sector L08<strong>

Yamamoto bit into his onigiri with smoked fish egg filling happily, munching on his early dinner heartily. "Hmph… this is great!" He said then, gulping down milk from his thermos. "Haah…"

Lambo raised an eyebrow at him, "Only you would eat salty food like onigiri with milk."

"It's tasty!" Yamamoto said as he took another bite.

The youngest guardian rolled his eyes, "I guess…"

"Want one?" He offered the onigiri that was still wrapped on its plastic wrap.

"No, thank you…" Lambo shoved Yamamoto's hand away. "Why am I working with you of all people?" He wondered out loud. "I am sure there are no more leftovers from the last invasion here…" He said as they walked through the forest near HQ where the confrontation took place.

Yamamoto grinned, "Hayato's order! Beside he is busy preparing the meeting for tonight and Boss have his hands full too!"

"He and Shoichi-nii are always paranoid like that!" The youngest guardian groaned, he stared at five transparent box weapons that were strapped on his belt. "At least we don't have to worry about fighting that black flame, it's good to know these modified storage box weapon could handle them for us."

The rain guardian titled his head to the side, "I didn't really understand what Hayato was talking about when he explained how this work."

Lambo huffed, "I think he should get on how to use it rather than explaining how it works, since I am sure we will not understand a thing he said even in a few hundred years." He craned his neck, looking at the sun that was covered by a cloud so they could see the outline through the cloud. "And where is Ryohei-nii? I haven't seen him the whole day Takeshi-nii…"

"Erm… training maybe?" The rain guardian guessed.

The Bovino groaned, "I know he is a training-freak, but at a time like this he should be… Oh."

"Oh…"

They looked at each other, "In the infirmary with his squad." They said at the same time.

* * *

><p>Healer's Quarter, <strong>Luce di Guarigione <strong>

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he pumped his flame through his palm in a monstrous amount, lightening up the whole room.

The mafia he was healing though was begging, "Signor Ryohei!" he said between gasps, "Slow down! Please… slow down closing my wound!" It was painful when your muscle tissues were forced to mend faster than normal, the painkiller certainly didn't help.

"I have given you an extreme painkiller! Stop yelling like a sissy!" Ryohei encouraged the injured man, "Have guts! This is not an extreme wound! You will be fine!" He rarely ever got called to help healing injured patients; Ryohei's service as healer was limited to the guardian's circle so of course the sun guardian overestimated the average person's pain tolerance to be at the same level as his fellow guardians.

Shamal, who was lazing around in a bed nearby groaned, "Quiet please… Ryohei, slow down like he said, I can't stand him screaming…" Then he yawned, "Ryohei is quite good at healing so you don't have to worry about cellular death." That didn't ease anyone's worries.

Steto, who was working on the patient who laid on the bed next to Shamal's raised an eyebrow, "Master… please give us a hand." He pleaded.

"I will when we get a female patient." He turned around, pulling the blanked up to his shoulders.

"EXTREMEEEEEE!"

"Please! Have mercy!" The poor Mafioso begged, which of course fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmary<strong>

G yawned, rocking his chair back and forth. Giotto twitched at the sight, how could G act so carefree when Daemon was still unconscious in bed? Then again, they had been waiting for more than one hour for Daemon to wake up, so it was understandable that G was bored to death. Alaude had long gone off to who knows where after Tsuna gave him the same standard black suit and sunglasses. Tsuna allowed Alaude to wander around as he pleased but warned the cloud guardian to keep a low profile. Something Alaude excelled at when he was not in his violent streak. Giotto suspected Alaude was off to check on the Vongola's security system, he must be interested in future technology for security.

Daemon on the other hand showed no signs of waking up anytime soon, the doctors who were in charge of him had informed Tsuna that how long it takes for anesthesia to wear off varies on the individual. Tsuna assured them, no one would try to harm Daemon under his watch, something about camera surveillance. Giotto didn't feel safe leaving Daemon here regardless that his hyper intuition said otherwise.

In the end G couldn't take it anymore and suggested to talk to Tsuna about how to get back to the past. They had a famiglia back home that was boss-less and while they had faith on their remaining friends to keep their family safe they shouldn't take any chances. Giotto reluctantly agreed and after fumbling with the hand phone Tsuna gave him, he was not used to it, he dialed speed number 0027 and put the phone on his ear. He almost jumped when he heard Tsuna's voice calling him from the speaker then he explained why he called. Tsuna said this kind of conversation was not suitable to be on the phone, so he instructed them to come to his office. Much to Giotto's relief, while the HQ had been modified many times through the years, the basic layout for the main area was still the same and his old office had been kept in pristine condition. So they had not much trouble finding their way from the infirmary to his, or rather his old office/ which was currently Tsuna's.

Giotto stopped in front of the familiar door of the Vongola boss' office, much to his shock when his hand was just a few millimeters from knocking the door Tsuna called them. "Enter!"

He jumped in fright with his outstretched hand on the doorknob, jolted out from his daze by G's laughter. "You should see your face! Oh gosh! Now you know how it feels to be startled by that demonic intuition of yours!" He said as he clutched his stomach, laughing at the shocked face Giotto had.

Primo blushed a deep red, "Shut up! It's hyper! Not Demonic!" He corrected indignantly.

G shook his head, "Nah! After all those feats I will stick with demonic, seriously Giotto… all the money you had to fund our vigilante group years ago came from gambling!"

"Hey! At least I didn't cheat and the money was put to good use rather than be splurged by those drunkard gamblers!" Giotto huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I agree with the latter." G admitted, "But you didn't cheat? Seriously! Your hyper intuition should count as cheating!" He pointed out mischievously.

Giotto raised an eyebrow at the accusation, "As far as I know, gamble is combination of skill, _intuition_, and luck…" He pointed out with a smirk, "How does using my intuition count as cheating?"

The right hand man groaned, "Oh please… that intuition of yours is demonic, when normal people…"

"Don't blame me!" He cut him off, "My intuition is better than the average but that's no excuse to call it demonic!" He scowled in irritation.

"Fine… " He rolled his eyes, "By the way…" G trailed off unsurely, "Did we forget something?"

Giotto almost growled, "Yes, thanks to you… we left Tsuna hanging inside waiting for us!" He said as opened the door but much to his surprise the room was still the same with some new furniture but no Tsuna.

G voiced his thoughts, "Where is he?"

"He must be annoyed because we bickered like brats in front of his door instead of going in!" Giotto concluded as he glared at his red haired (temporarily brown now) friend.

"Gao?"

They froze when they heard a growl, it didn't sound vicious but it definitely belonged to a wild animal from the feline family. The next thing they knew was that a lion jumped from the back of Tsuna's desk. Strangely, it was slightly bigger than a normal lion and had a visor on its head, and a bangle on each paw. But the most notable thing was its sky flame mane and golden eyes. It was standing on the desk and looking down at them majestically.

"Ah…" Giotto gaped at the sight.

While he was supposed to react at the sight, Giotto's experience with felines was limited to the strays G fed in a daily basis. While usually cats were more interested in G than him, this one seemed to glow with adoration for him. Giotto yelped when the Sky Lion let out a playful growl and pounced on him, pinning the blond Italian to the ground as it brushed Giotto's cheek with its mane.

"Giotto!" G yelped in panic, trying to get the lion off of his boss but it refused to leave Giotto.

"Gao!" Surprisingly unlike any feline Giotto was familiar with, the lion's eyes were not sharp, instead they were very warm and friendly. It was also begging for his attention instead of G's unlike any other feline in the past.

"Hello…" Giotto ruffled its flame mane hesitantly, "Where did you come from?" He asked, delighted to hear the lion purr under his touch.

It titled its head in confusion; Giotto swore he has never seen a lion (it was his first time seeing one up close actually) so expressive before. "Gao?" Did the lion just ask a question?

"Err…"

"Natsu?"

Much to their surprise, Tsuna was walking out from a secret passage that was hidden behind a bookshelf, holding a couple of rolled parchment and files. Giotto recalled he had ordered that one to be built, and it was connected to the Vongola's most important archive that could only be accessed by the boss. "GAO?" The lion looked back and forth from Tsuna to Giotto in confusion and panic.

Tsuna chuckled softly, "Natsu… I am over here." Giotto let out a relieved sigh when Natsu hopped off of him then bounced to his owner cheerfully. "You must be hungry." He said as he walked towards their direction, his flame burned gently on his left hand. "You shouldn't come out like that when I am not around…" Tsuna chided the sky-lion.

Natsu licked Tsuna's flame eagerly but stopped to shot him an apologetic look then looked back at Giotto. "Gao?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Ah…" then suddenly he burst into laughter at the confused look Giotto and G had. Tsuna sat on nearby couch then asked the dazed Giotto and G to sit across him, Natsu was still busy eating from Tsuna's hand. "It's seems my partner has mistaken you for me…" He laughed out loud, "I can't believe Natsu would…"

Natsu, if that was possible, looked like he was pouting, "Gao!"

Tsuna patted him, "Sorry, Natsu… I wasn't laughing at you." Then he looked up, sending the first generation an apologetic look. "I am sorry if Natsu startled you… he must be a surprising sight."

G scoffed, "Whatever… I am full with the surprises from this era." He rolled his eyes at Giotto, "Thank God, it never occurred to you to get yourself a lion as a pet." A pause, "And I will never approve you own one."

Before Giotto could retort Tsuna answered, "Natsu is not my pet… he is my partner, and not a…" He trailed off, "Normal lion either."

"We noticed…" Giotto nodded, his eyes looking at Natsu's flame mane with rapt attention.

Tsuna raised his right hand and his Vongola ring glinted. "In the future, in addition to the ring as booster and medium for our flame, we also have invented box weapons… Natsu was one of these but he is sentient." He said then fished out an orange box from his pocket and put it on a nearby table in front of G and Giotto. "And I think I should explain about it too… since I suspect your return to the past will require us to defeat the enemies that have endangered the Vongola."

Giotto nodded in agreement; he suspected that much too. "But why does it require us to understand this box weapon?" He asked curiously, "I mean… our enemy is in the past and the box weapons are from the future." A pause, "I know you are holding back a lot of information from me." He didn't miss the slight flinch Tsuna made at his statement; "Of course it's understandable, since it might change our future…"

Tsuna nodded, "I am sorry and thank you for your understanding."

Primo shook his head, "Well… but still, do you think it's safe to tell us knowledge about future weapons?" He asked curiously, "I mean… it might give us the advantage when we fight our enemy in the past but I don't think the advantage is worth screwing with history."

The tenth boss narrowed his eyes, "But the enemy is not only in past."

"WHAT?" G and Giotto's eyes widened.

"We have also been attacked by those unknown enemies… a sentient black flame that is bent on revenge against the Vongola." Tsuna explained and with one look at their face he knew they had the same enemies. "Whoever is behind this is attacking us both at the same time."

G groaned, great! Another headache! "Then what should we do?"

Tsuna titled his head to the side, "For now I have sent orders to all of my guardians to cancel their missions and return to HQ."

G whistled, "So all of them are in HQ now?" He couldn't wait to meet them, especially Tsuna's storm guardian.

Decimo smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. A habit G noted was from Giotto too when he was embarrassed. "Erm… My cloud guardian is on the way." Tsuna was not sure Kyoya would relent to his call, the problem being that the cloud guardian's only response when he called had been a feral growl. He was not sure if that was a Yes or NO. "I think…" He added reluctantly, "My cloud guardian dislikes… gathering."

The first storm guardian rolled his eyes, "Go figures… I hope your cloud is not as bad as Alaude."

Tsuna found himself unable to admit that his cloud guardian was probably worse than Alaude. At least Alaude could tolerate being around his fellow guardians without making death threats as long as they didn't disturb him while Kyoya… would get the hives whenever he was near a crowd for an extended period of time and almost everything his fellow guardians did could provoke him into a killing spree.

"Anyway…" Tsuna trailed off, trying to change the topic. "You will undoubtedly run into a box weapon at some point while we pursue them…" Tsuna explained, "And I am sure information about the box weapons will not mess history more than they already did."

Giotto nodded in agreement, "I see… so Decimo, how do you fare against this black flame?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I have not fought them in person… Shoichi managed to imprison them in an anti-flame cell, though."

"Wow!" G smirked, "I see! You have found a solution!"

Giotto let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God… I had no idea what to do since most of my techniques didn't work on them."

It was Tsuna's turn to be surprised, "What? How?"

Giotto shook his head, "I don't know… but I warn you, if the techniques at your disposal are…" He trailed off, "Alike with mine." Which Giotto suspect to be the case, because they were both sky flame users so despite of the variety of application, the basic of the sky flame was still harmony. "It will not work." He stated grimly, "Harmonization, Zero point breakthrough, burning axle… " He listed on, "Not working."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "Hm… Shoichi have not finished analyzing the black flame we captured, so in the mean time I will explain the weaponry we have in this era." Before they could open their mouth to protest Tsuna raised his hand, "I am sure it will be fine… I don't want to hold back any information that might put you in a disadvantage in battle." He stated firmly, "In fact… I will provide you a couple of box weapons to use."

Giotto sighed, it seemed the situation was really grave, to the point they had to cross the line. It might screw history up but if they lost there would be no history for Vongola. "I accept, Decimo…"

Tsuna smiled at that, relieved that Giotto had agreed. "Okay, let's start with the Box weapon types…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sector L08<strong>

Lambo yawned as he kept looking for any sign of assassins in all bushes on sight. "There is no one here!" He yelled in frustration, "I am bored!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Lambo… we are patrolling just in case." He pointed out, "The meeting will start in a few hours and you know Shoichi is getting paranoid with the recent invasion being in bright daylight and at the same day as the annual meeting with our allies no less."

Lambo rolled his eyes, "Shoichi is always paranoid, blame Byakuran for it! Man! I want some takoyaki!"

Yamamoto sighed, "I will make some for you later, Lambo…" He promised, they missed the Japanese food since they had moved to Italy so Yamamoto learned to cook Japanese cuisine other than sushi and taught it to their chefs.

Lambo grinned, "Thanks, Takeshi-nii!"

The rain guardian smiled at Lambo, suddenly his eyes narrowed and without a word he dashed to Lambo's direction with swords in both hands. He had a prey in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>200 years ago, Vongola HQ<strong>

Squad leaders and their subordinates were running around the Vongola HQ and the forest in search of assassins and the missing Lampo. Asari had had his rib healed by Knuckle and was pretty much capable of fighting though not in prime condition. While Asari would rather be out there looking for Lampo like everyone else, Knuckle forbade him from stepping out of the mansion. So Asari was pretty much confined in the mansion, watching as Knuckle threw salt on their mansion's entrance in confusion.

"Knuckle, what are you doing?" Asari asked curiously, he was watching the priest mumbling some prayer that was barely hearable.

"Doing what might prevent the ghoul from entering our mansion." Knuckle explained.

Asari raised an eyebrow, "You think they are some sort of demon? Youkai?"

The priest shook his head, "I am not sure, I believe the flames are a manifestation of our spirit, so it might be possible the ghoul is actually a tainted spirit of some sort." He paused, "I believe in God and will do anything I have in my knowledge to protect this place." Another pause, "Reports from our men say about their numbers have increased and that is not good, at this rate we might have to withdraw our forces and defend our mansion."

The musician nodded in agreement, that was definitely a very grim prospect. "I think I have some ofudas and omamoris in my room." Knuckle raised an eyebrow at him, "A good luck gift from my fellow musicians when I left Japan you see…" He smiled sheepishly, "One of my friends worked for an onmyouji family and some stuff he gave me according to him was great to exterminate youkai. Can we give it a go?"

Asari could tell how desperate Knuckle was for being unable to fight out there in fear he would disappear like their friends. Daemon definitely had the priest set on keeping the Vongola safe as a guardian. Asari had to admit how disastrous it would be if they left their men without leaders, it had hit their men hard when they announced Primo and the other guardians were MIA. Waiting news from their men must had been grating on Knuckle nerves as he was such an hyperactive man, so doing this must be his attempt of occupying himself. If this exorcism attempt was going to calm Knuckle down at least a little, Asari was in for sticking all the ofudas he had on every inch of the Vongola mansion. Not to mention it was fun and would make him busy. He needed a distraction from the horrible day they had been through as much as Knuckle did.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes later<strong>

"Asari… are you sure your friend really understood you were going to Italy to become a mafia and not to exorcist youkai here instead?" Knuckle asked as he looked at the massive pile of ofuda, omamori and what else that was used for exorcism in Japan.

"I told him I was off to Italy to fight evil with my friends." Asari said, smiling brightly.

"I see…" No wonder Asari's friend thought he was fighting evil entities instead of mafia. "Hey, is that a Buddha statue?" By what Knuckle meant as a Buddha statue was one you saw on a temple, it was a life-sized one. It was a wonder how Asari had been able to bring it all the way from Japan to Italy.

The Japanese man grinned, "Yeah! Can we put it in front of the main door? Buddha might scare the ghoul off!"

"Err…" At this point Knuckle thought Asari might have hit his head in the wrong place. "Can I check your head first?"

"Why?" Asari asked innocently.

Knuckle put a comforting arm on Asari's shoulder, "I think you need it."

* * *

><p>Lambo knew Yamamoto was not aiming him. The cow boy knew from experience his fellow guardians, especially Tsuna (hyper intuition), Hibari (He was a carnivour) and Mukuro (he was an illusionist) had a good instinct and often acted on it before thinking twice. He ducked when Yamamoto sliced the tree behind him, expecting the assassins to come out, only to find two men cowering on their feet right behind the chopped tree.<p>

"What the hell, Vongola! How dare you attack the esteemed Tomaso Ottavo!" A tall old man dressed in an old suit yelled at Yamamoto.

Lambo rolled his eyes, "Oh… it's _just_ the Tomaso…"

"How dare you disrespect us, Bovino!" Mangusta yelled with gusto, pointing an accusing finger at Lambo.

"Man… sorry, Naito! I didn't know it was you!" Yamamoto offered his hand to pull the eccentric boss up on his feet.

Naito Longchamp grinned, his feet were still shaking from the close call. After all, Yamamoto managed to cut his bangs, not noticeable but he still had been just a few millimeters from becoming a bloody pulp. "No sweat! Yama-chan!"

The rain guardian laughed, "By the way… what are you guys doing here? The meeting room is on the other side! And why did you come so early?" He said as he fished out his pocket watch to make sure the meeting was still in a few hours.

"Tomaso always comes early!" Mangusta huffed proudly.

Unfortunately, his boss didn't support his argument, "Nah… we know the Vongola mansion is damn big and it's easy to get lost! Not to mention all the guards tend to avoid us for some reason."

Lambo snorted at that, while Tsuna had ordered his men to treat all allies of theirs equally regardless of their social status, the Tomaso were too insufferable with their antics. No wonder their men ignored the Tomaso, "So we come early in case we get lost so we have time to find our way… "Mangusta paled at his boss, who had no clue he was embarrassing his whole family in front of the Vongola guardians, "Here we are! No clue how we got here and lost as expected!" He laughed out loud as if that was the funniest thing ever.

Lambo crossed his arms, "Do you realize you are humiliating your whole family with spilling your stupidity to us?" The lightning guardian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did?" Naito Longchamp asked in wonder.

"In case you forgot… we are guardians of Vongola, I am sure telling your blot to us count as humiliating…" Lambo pointed out. "Not that we have that much esteem on Tomaso in the first place." He admitted lazily.

"HEY! Are you trying to declare war on us _again_?" Mangusta roared, "Bring it on, Vongola! The feud we had in the second generation will start once again!" He declared.

Yamamoto would have liked to stop Lambo but the boy seemed firm on not backing away from this argument. Besides, Mangusta had declared a challenge to the Vongola too many times to count since they were in junior high school, so they never take his challenges seriously. "I am sure Tsuna-nii has explained what _actually _happened in Secondo's time. We didn't have a feud to begin with, and your Secondo's heir was killed in a crossfire in a feud that didn't involve Vongola, but happened in Vongola's territory." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Then again considering Vongola's territory was more than half of Sicily at that time, anyone can die in our territory…" He rolled his eyes.

Lambo knew that the official story was the conflict between their families had been a misunderstanding. But in reality, it was Tomaso Secondo who declared vengeance in a pathetic attempt to be recognized as a family Vongola challenged by killing their heir. According to Talbot, Vongola Secondo ignored the war declaration because Ricardo didn't even had _any __fucking idea_ that a family named Tomaso ever existed. Talbot himself was not sure the heir had really died in that crossfire, since the Tomaso Terzo in his memory looked too alike with the supposed dead heir. Tsuna had a hell of a headache when Talbot told him that the illusionary feud Mangusta was harping about since he was a student was actually just a bluff to be recognized in the underground society. Not working too well on Tomaso's end, because all the Vongola bosses especially Daniela (who once was rumored to be Tomaso Sesto's first love) ignored them and treated the family like pesky flies at best. The reason why Tsuna established an official alliance with them was to shut Mangusta up, and also because as annoying as Longchamp could be, the Tomaso Octavo had a genuine friendship with him and not just in paper.

Yamamoto knew Longchamp was one of the few families that were allied with the Vongola not because of their power, but because of Tsuna himself, beside he always thought that Longchamp was a funny guy and it was not right to ignore him like Gokudera did. "Okay… let's go to my place first for some tea!" The swordsman offered, "I will escort you to the Vongola Hall later so you will be there just in time!" He said as he hung his arm around Longchamp's shoulders.

"Sweat deal!" Longchamp cheered.

Lambo sighed as he dragged the half-incoherent Mangusta whose temper was getting so high that his face was deep red, "Come on old man, Tsuna-nii will not appreciate it if his guests get lost in our garden, besides…" Suddenly his ring lit up in an electrical flame. "EH?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he saw his ring doing the same, "What the?"

* * *

><p><strong>200 years ago<strong>

Asari passed Knuckle's check up with full marks a.k.a. he was very healthy. He was still waiting for news from their men about Lampo, at least Knuckle let him walk around the mansion without supervision. The Japanese man was still busy sticking ofuda in every surface he could find; he was sure Giotto would be angry later but for now that was the least of his worries. After he ran out of ofudas, Asari went to the balcony for some fresh air, besided who knows what he could find when looking around the forest from their balcony.

At first, all he could see was the vast forest, but soon he spotted something burning from afar. His eyes widened, "Don't tell me…" All warnings Knuckle had drilled on his head beforehand were forgotten as he jumped from the balcony that was located in third floor, cushioning his fall with his flame. He was about to enter the forest when suddenly he caught something black from the corner of his eyes. Asari jumped backwards when a man dressed in a black suit roared, trying to tackle the rain guardian. Asari dodged swiftly, surprised that there was an undead assassin who managed to get this far into their territory.

He unsheathed his swords, glaring murderously at his foe. "I will not let you to pass!"

* * *

><p>Contrary to what Asari and Knuckle believed, their men managed to find Lampo just few hours after he disappeared. Unfortunately they had no time to report back, "UWAAA!"<p>

"Stay close!" Lampo ordered sternly, eyeing the three ghouls that surrounded them. "Don't move too much! It will just make them excited!" The lightning guardian, while he was not a talented fighter like his fellow guardians, was adept at analyzing his opponents. He had drawn many enemies away from the family, Lampo thought he could at least do this much if he want to live up to the name of lightning rod of Vongola.

"Yes Master Lampo!" They obeyed, their back close to each other to protect their group.

Lampo had observed the ghoul for quite a long time, and noticed it was drawn to their flames, especially the flame his Vongola ring ignited. It also behaved a bit strange for a creature that had eyes, since so far it responded more to movement and sound. Lampo had tested it and found that the ghoul had difficulty tracking him when he moved fast but stealthily. But all he found would only save them, let them escape the ghoul but not defend themselves in direct battle and especially not attack it.

Lampo was about to order his men to retreat when he made a mistake, one of his subordinates was left behind because of an injured leg and a ghoul lunged at the vulnerable prey. Lampo ran with all his might to shield his subordinate, kicking him out of the way but had no time to get away from the ghoul. Lampo's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the sharp teeth, ready to swallow him whole.

He closed his eyes, _'Giotto! Everyone! Help!' _

"UGYAAA!" Lampo wondered who had let out such a bratty shriek, and when he opened his eyes he found the ghoul yelping when a lightning flame the size of a human child frightened it. And the next thing Lampo knew, a boy with curly hair and dressed in a cow printed shirt emerged from the lightning flame orb, yelping in pain because of the violent landing on his butt. "AWW, that hurt!"

Lampo's eyes widened when the ghoul came back to their direction, "OY BRAT! Get out of the way!" He warned in panic.

Lambo, who heard the word brat, was about to retort when he took a look at Lampo's panicked face then at the ghoul that was slobbering at the sight of him. "Oh shit!" He took one of the transparent box weapons from his belt, as fast as he could Lambo lit his flame then fed it to the box, **"Sigillare(Seal)!"** An orb shaped device was unleashed from the box, chains sprouted from six opened circular holes on its surface and captured the ghoul.

Lampo's jaw dropped to the ground, "What the…"

"That was close!" Lambo's sighed in relief then turned to Lampo, whose eyes were widened in shock. "You are dead!" The last time he saw Lampo, the green haired man was a ghost, or so he thought.

"Excuse me?" Lampo raised an eyebrow.

Lambo was about to respond when two ghouls ran towards their direction, their jaws opened in a deafening roar. Lambo quickly unleashed other two sealing box weapons, sealing the ghoul movement without much trouble. He turned to Lampo again, eyes glaring with annoyance. "I expect an explanation!" He demanded, crossing his arms haughtily.

Lampo stood up, arms crossed mirroring Lambo. "That's my line!" Not far from them the poor subordinate Lampo had kicked was unconscious and forgotten.

* * *

><p>Asari blinked at the sight of the incapacitated ghoul which was only two feet away from him and the man who saved him. He turned to the stranger, smiling sheepishly. "That was a close call, thank you for saving me!" The stranger for some reason looked really alike to him but his hairstyle reminded Asari of Knuckle's, and he wore black suit with light blue shirt. He introduced himself as Yamamoto Takeshi and before Asari could introduce himself the man had already called him Asari-san.<p>

"No sweat, Asari-san!" He assured the first rain guardian.

Asari blinked, "How do you know my name?"

Yamamoto, instead of answering, looked around and then to the Vongola mansion, eyes widening in realization. "Wow… please don't tell me that if I ask about what century is now, you will answer the 19th century." Yamamoto's tone was close to pleading.

Asari blinked again in confusion, "It is… today is 25th August 18XX"

The younger Japanese man blinked and blinked then he let out a groan, " Yabe…"

Asari wondered what was that 'yabe(oh no)' Yamamoto meant, they were out of danger for now, right?

* * *

><p>In the present time, Naito Longchamp and Mangusta screamed when the guardians who were right by their side suddenly burst into their respective flame and disappeared. He was running in circles as he screamed, "HIIII! How will I explain this to Sawa-chan?" Longchamp cried in panic.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna's office <strong>(Trono di Cielo) <strong>

Giotto's eyes narrowed, "Lampo?" He swore he had heard Lampo calling him just now, did something happen in the past?

"Oi! Tsuna!" Giotto turned to his right hand man, wondering why he looked so panicked.

He found his answer when he turned to his descendant. Tsuna was standing with a shocked face, he was pale and sweating bullets. Tsuna's eyes were wide with mixed emotions; Giotto could see panic, fear, and anxiety all mixed in those golden orbs. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked down, it seemed like he was about to broke down in anger. "My rain… and lightning…" He muttered in a daze, "Takeshi… Lambo…" He couldn't feel their flame, what was going on?

Review Please!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it's not too long :D <strong>

**S****teto + Scopio = come from Italian for Stethoscope **

**Shamal**** is,**** according to some source****, a ****mist user 0.o I find it hard to believe because I thought if not sun he ****would be**** a cloud. You know why~ **

**All guardians except ****for ****Tsuna wore ****the ****same clothes ****the ****TYL guardians wore BTW~ Lambo's one is ****a ****cow print but in green color.**

**PS: Try to use google translate for Italian I use for jet name and room's name XD I will accept suggestion for places and jet's name XD **

**BTW I forgot the name of Ninth's private jet ;p **


	5. 5th Bullet

**What a late update people~ But at least I did it XD **

**There would be another surprise in this chapter, why... I just love to put something shocking he he he XD And as usual Alia Inverse make my update possible with her fast correction, say thousands of thanks to her people!**

**Now without further delay, enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Rendezvous part 5<strong>

All Vongola boss drew an illustrious life in the mafia world from the first to the tenth generation. Thus for the Cosa Nostra society it was deemed appropriate to nickname the Capo di Tutti Capi with a moniker to inspire fear and respect. At the genesis chapter of the Mafia, Giotto was the first Boss who secured the position Capo di Tutti Capi for his family. His strong sense of justice and his resolve to protect anyone who was sheltered under his family earned him the title of _Giotto di Cielo_, not exactly a nickname, but Giotto had lived up to his own name that meant Peaceful Ruler, and his sky-like nature made him entitled to be the Peaceful Ruler of Sky.

Ricardo, Vongola Secondo, who held the flame of wrath was the very opposite of his predecessor. His violent and power-hungry nature made all who feared him call him _Tiranno Adirato_ or Wrathful Tyrant. Vongola Quarto shouldered his nickname, The Chef of Flame with pride as a reminder of his old dream. Vongola Ottavo was nicknamed _La Signor__a__ di Rosso_ for her flaming crossbow and trademark red suits. Timoteo, the ninth Vongola, was nicknamed Ardere di Mago for his choice of weapon.

Tsuna as Decimo couldn't escape this long lasting tradition either. Tsuna, for all the resemblance he had with Giotto, was believed to be even more gentle and lenient to his enemies than him by the underground society. The way he fought with clenched fists that resembled a prayer, and furrowed brows as if he was deep in grief for the bloodshed earned him a very unusual nickname for a Mafia Boss. While Giotto's nickname, Peaceful Ruler, was quite contradicting with their line of work, Tsuna's was almost too inappropriate for his family's (excluding his guardians) and allies' liking. The idea of Leone di Cielo in reference to his box weapon and _father_ (Young Lion of Vongola) was quickly dropped when the allied family boss who suggested the name saw Tsuna frowning at the nickname, clearly showing his displeasure of being associated to his father in regards to the name that illustrated him as a mafia boss. Much to Reborn's amusement and Mukuro's, Tsuna kept his title as _Il Santo di Cielo_(Saint of Sky) despite of his denial that he was no saint. =-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Unknown <strong>

"You think our boss has lost it?" A grey haired Mafioso asked his friend who was leaning against the wall near the door they guarded.

The second Mafioso had long curly blue hair tied in a ponytail, with dark blue eyes, wearing a lot of earrings, to the point his left ear was barely seen. "Hush! Shut your mouth, Carlo!" The man hissed to Carlo.

He frowned, "Duh! It makes sense! Have you seen how boss practically worshipped that thing? Milo! We are mafia, not an occult sect!" He whispered.

"Yeah, I recall how we used to be fearsome Mafiosi but now we apparently are a sect that worships a giant rock~" He sang mockingly.

"…"

"…"

It was a while till Carlo found his voice, "How could we end up like this?" He wondered out loud, "We used to be a weak family…"

Milo lit up his cigarette; "Despite being as old as Vongola our family was always quantity over quality, so even though we survived in time the same can't be said for our reputation." He paused, then exhaled a smoke ring, "But then again, most of our men are drop outs other families won't bother to accept, only a handful of us are capable of using flames. We are basically a dumpster in the mafia world."

His friend could only sigh in resignation," What will happen to us?" He asked weakly, "We have sent assassins to infiltrate freaking _Vongola_ HQ, what were we thinking?"

Milo snorted, "The first question, the answer is probably we will be fucked up after challenging the strongest famiglia in history. A pause, "The second one, only our boss know."

Another silence hung in the air until Carlo picked up his beeping phone, holding it close to his ears, "Yes, this is Carlo." His eyes widened and his face became as pale as a sheet. "Shit." He cursed as he hung up the phone. "I know it's a stupid idea!" Then he start ranting curses, the phone on his hand cracked because of how tight he clenched his fist.

"What happened?" Milo asked.

"What happened?" Carlo repeated incredulously, "We are so fucked up! That's what! None of our men survived the infiltration of Vongola HQ! Or worse, they are being held prisoners!" He almost raised his voice; he didn't want to alert their leader, who resided on the other side of the door. "As expected, really!" He said, "You know the rumors of that Vongola's genius strategist, he is said to act like a skilled chess player in a battlefield and a genius inventor to booth! With that man on their side and not to mention Vongola Decimo and his guardians, I will be surprised if we can survive when they find out who attacked them. Or if anyone in Italy dares to as much as whisper our name after this!" He hissed.

Carlo almost pulled his hair out at the news, "Damn it! Why did our boss and the upper echelon plan that suicidal infiltration?" He groaned as if he was in pain, "Some of my friends were in it! Now they are dead!" He didn't cry because a Mafioso shouldn't shed tears for comrades who were KIA, they should be proud like a Mafioso. "I was hoping the rumor that says Decimo is a benevolent boss like their Primo was true, but it seems…"

"The rumors were stupid anyway." Milo cut him off, "What kind of boss would ship hitmen back to their family?" Inside the Vongola mansion, Tsuna and Giotto sneezed. "Not to mention all the bosses who got their hitmen back surely would be too embarrassed to admit it, even if the rumors were true." They didn't know how many mafia bosses sneezed in that fine afternoon.

"Well… you can always hope our men will be back tomorrow like the rumors said." Milo tried to offer some comfort.

Carlo shook his head, "Since I became a _man of honor_ I learned that too much hope will bite you on the ass." He waved his hand lazily, "That aside, it seems that whatever it was the boss gave them before they went was useless."

"Oh, you mean when he called them for a briefing before the mission started? He gave them something? Really?" He asked, his eyebrow rose in curiosity. "How do you know? The details of the mission were only for those who were in it, we only knew about infiltrating Vongola HQ and nothing more."

Carlo looked down in sadness, "One of my friends, Syd, told me excitedly that boss gave him something so great this infiltration would undoubtedly be a big step for our family and at last… we would be acknowledged in the underground society." It was their dream, to exist more than just to survive as a dumpster for mafia dropouts. "He didn't tell me what the secret weapon was though."

"Could it be…" Milo tried to make a guess but was interrupted by someone who grabbed his shoulder roughly, startling the young Mafioso to turn around with his gun out.

"BOOO!" A boy dressed like a wizard out of a fairy tale winked at them, he had stars on his eyes that shined mischievously. "What were you talking about? Squad leaders shouldn't talk behind their superior's back!"

Milo scowled, "Gingerbread… you! I recalled…" He trailed off, pointing an accusing finger at the young boy. "You have never been a part of our famiglia or my superior!"

The boy laughed then pouted like a puppy, "I am not your friend?"

Carlo and Milo gave him a look that said that was the most outrageous question they had ever heard. And after a moment of silence Carlo answered, "No, I would rather eat my spleen than that."

"Same here…" Milo agreed, "Now, can you please leave us alone brat?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice to mock the wizard, "I will give you sweet candy if you do." He said as he fished out a colorful lollipop out of his pocket.

Gingerbread's cheek puffed like a stuffed hamster, he took the candy then flew away. "Meanie!"

Once the young boy was gone Carlo raised an eyebrow at Milo who returned it with a glare, "Who said I can't keep a piece of fucking candy with me? No one forbids mafia to have a sweet tooth! Beside…" He trailed off, trying to defend his honor as a Mafioso. "That brat took that fucking candy! He left us alone thanks to it!"

Carlo turned away shaking his head in disbelief, "Whatever you say my friend, whatever you say…"

* * *

><p>The Vongola mansion and its garden (it was more of a forest actually) was, compared to the time of its founders, at least five times bigger, and actually unnecessarily too big despite Vongola being a gigantic crime organization. The size was like that actually just because the Vongola bosses after Giotto, especially Ricardo and Fabio, had too much ego to settle for second place in anything including the size of their HQ. The size of HQ turned to be an obstacle in Daniela's and Timoteo's era because despite of the tight security they employed it was still too much work to secure such a big area.<p>

Thankfully for Tsuna, he was blessed by three talented mechanics, though one of them sometimes create more troubles than not. The combination of Spanner's talent in robotic invention, Giannini's in communication and transportation, and Shoichi's talent for operating security system saved him from a massive headache.

Spanner for some reason was fascinated by Hibird, Hibari Kyoya's smart and cute fluffy pet bird. The bird proved to be a very important asset for Vongola, and one of the best spies of the family. The bird was an idol among the Vongola spies and hailed as their mascot much to Hibari's amusement and pride. Spanner was very proud to present Hibot, a Hibird shaped robot armed with speaker, infrared camera, flame detector and since this was Spanner we were talking about, laser beams were also included. For frequent guests of Vongola which included Tomaso, it was a normal sight to see tens of Hibot flying around the Vongola HQ's vicinity.

So, the first Hibot Longchamp ran across in his panic frenzy was caught in a deadly grip and soaked in tears and snot. Spanner was not going to be happy at this for sure. One of the security staff in Shoichi's office, the one who was unlucky enough to oversee that particular area, squeaked at the disgusting sight that soaked the camera lens on Hibot's eyes.

Of course the first thing that came to his mind was screaming to the Tomaso boss through the speaker. "WHAT THE HELL TOMASO! LET GO OF HIBOT AND WIPE THAT DISGUSTING SNOT!" While he was not supposed to be so rude to a boss, even to an annoying one like Longchamp, he was too annoyed at the fact that the boss dared to dirty their precious Hibot.

Longchamp cried even louder, "Yama-chan and Lambo-chan! They disappeared!"

"In case you forgot, there are hundreds of security cameras in HQ and we already know what happened!" The subordinate of Shoichi who was known as Pablo gritted his teeth, "You know what? Forget it Don Longchamp! Now let go of Hibot before I activate its laser beam! Or worse I will psych the Spies Squad on you for what you did to their mascot!" Believe it or not, the latter was a worse prospect than being charred by a laser beam.

* * *

><p><strong>200 years ago<strong>

Knuckle sputtered incoherently as he pointed an accusing finger at Asari's twin, who smiled sheepishly at him. Asari raised both of his hands in a placating gesture, trying to calm the hysterical ex-boxer. "But you! And him… twins? Doppelganger?" He almost screamed, "That's extremely bad! Doppelganger!"

"Maa maa…" Takeshi laughed cheerfully, "I'm definitely not Asari-san's twin or his doppelganger."

Knuckle was still ranting about Asari being in danger of dying because of meeting his doppelganger. Asari on the other hand couldn't help but wonder how Takeshi could laugh in this situation. If anything he, who had no clue about how did he get here, a.k.a lost, should be the one panicking, not Knucke.

"Knuckle… please snap out of it, I am sure there is a good explanation for everything, so please calm down." The stress of being proxy boss and that both Asari and Lampo had disappeared just a few moments ago was addling Knuckle's mind, Asari thought sadly. But then again, he couldn't blame Knuckle, imagine how shocked the poor priest had had to be when he ran out of the manor screaming Asari's name to find Asari injured (his old wound reopened) and Takeshi who looked like his twin and on top was holding a bloody sword.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Uhm… actually, I am not sure I know how to explain, but…" He hoped Lambo was here, in spite of being younger, Lambo was really experienced in time-travel. Lambo would be able to explain ten times better than him.

As if on cue, and speaking of the devil much to Takeshi's luck, Lampo and Lambo emerged from the forest as they screamed at each other. "Shut up, you noble brat! If it was not for me, you would have been dead!"

Lampo huffed haughtily, "I can protect myself and I don't need a cow peasant like you to save me!"

"Oh? I wonder if sitting on the ground like an idiot could save you from that monster?" Lambo wondered out loud sarcastically, "But of course! Someone as noble as you is so stuck up you think prostrating yourself on the ground will flatter it!"

Lampo blushed a deep red, "You insolent…"

THUMP!

All heads turned and found that the sun guardian, Knuckle, was knocked out outside the ring. "Knuckle!" Where is the doctor at the time like this? Asari cried mentally,_ oh yeah… Knuckle is the doctor and he fainted._

* * *

><p>Tsuna could barely hold his temper in check; he had been bottling it up a lot since Shoichi informed him about the nature of the modified dying will their infiltrators were using. He never liked the feeling of flame vanishing from his detection of his intuition; it was never a pleasant feeling. His men, who knew this, had taken a great care to minimize bloodshed within Vongola's HQ, knowing how it saddened their boss. Tsuna had made it clear he disliked killing but also never forbid his men from doing it when they had no choice. He never wanted his kindness to hinder his men and possibly get themselves killed for it.<p>

What happened this afternoon was taking a toll on him, the feeling of many flames flickering and vanishing pained his senses. However it was not the worst of it, the feeling of a ghoul when it was near sickened Tsuna. The tenth boss had visited Hayato and Shoichi in LAB X where they kept the evil sentient in a capsule cell, and close contact with it had made him so sick it made him almost hurl. Gokudera was so worried that he quickly got him out of the room, thanks to his right hand's quick thinking Tsuna didn't see his lunch.

When Takeshi and Lambo vanished, it almost took every ounce of his willpower not to snap and burn his office. Giotto and G were still trying to snap him out of his stupor but hesitated to get too close, Natsu which a moment ago was napping by his side was roaring furiously at a random direction, a sign of his master's wrath.

"Easy there kitty… Natsu…" G tried to calm Natsu, since he figured there was no way they could get to Tsuna if they didn't get past furious Natsu first. Unfortunately for G, Natsu snarled when the storm guardian tried to get close. He wondered where that tame lion which fawned over Giotto twenty minutes ago had gone to?

"GAO!"

G withdrew his hand before he could lose it. "Ugh!"

"Natsu…" Giotto began, "Let me through…"

"GAO!"

Giotto knew from experience that an angry Vongola boss was something akin to a natural disaster, his guardians could testify that. There was a reason why, when someone incurred his wrath that one time, all famiglias attending that annual meeting allied themselves with Vongola without question. For some reason Giotto felt it was his responsibility to snap Tsuna back to his senses. He already thought out many ways to wake Tsuna up; the most efficient of which, much to his dislike, involved violence. Then again that time all of his guardians pounced on him to stop his from skinning that insolent Estraneo bastard, it would have done wonders to their family's image as a peaceful famiglia.

The first boss had G to distract Natsu, which, surprisingly didn't even spare a glance at G when the storm tried to attract the lion's attention. Then again this was the first time G tried to charm a lion, and a sentient weapon at that. However in the end G managed to get Natsu to look at him and growl, undoubtedly annoyed that G called it kitty. That split second was all Giotto needed to slip past Natsu, and the lion had a look that could only described as horror when Giotto punched Tsuna right on his face.

Tsuna who was too distracted didn't defend himself on time and was sent crashing against the wall. The wallpaper burned when Tsuna came in contact with it, and when the brunette blinked a few times Giotto breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he had snapped Tsuna back to his senses in the nick of time.

"Tsuna?" Giotto approached him, hoping he didn't break any bones. First boss or not, Tsuna's guardians would have his hide if he broke anything.

Much to Giotto's shock, a blur of black shot up like a bullet and landed on Tsuna's stomach and the tenth boss let out a yelp of pain. "Dame-Tsuna, losing you cool like that…" It was the sun arcobaleno, standing on top of Tsuna's body with all his glory. Had it been anyone else, they would not be surprised Reborn appeared out of nowhere, but the first generation didn't know that so they stared. "You still have so much to learn." Giotto and G let out a silent scream when they saw Tsuna sat up and the arcobaleno poked his forehead with a gun. "You are no longer a brat I need to shoot at; you are too old for that, Vongola Decimo."

"I… " Tsuna shook his head, trying to get rid of the fog in his mind. "I am…"

Reborn poked Tsuna's forehead again repeatedly, "I ..Boss." The arcobaleno sighed, "You shouldn't hide it if you are stressed because of what happened today, especially when your rain and lightning suddenly went missing like now."

Giotto's and G's eyes widened in surprise, "Lightning?" G repeated, "That Lambo brat!" He exclaimed, "He is MIA?"

The first boss on the other hand became quiet, wondering why Tsuna could tell what had happened. Their hyper intuition might tell them the gist of it, but Tsuna couldn't possibly know exactly what happened to the point he snapped. Giotto knew he would be hysteric and worried if his guardians were missing but Tsuna's reaction had been very violent, if Giotto had been late in stopping him, Tsuna would have burned his office into ashes.

"I am so sorry, Reborn", Tsuna sat up as he brushed off non-existent dust on his pants. "I should get a hold of myself."

Reborn clicked his tongue, "Don't act all high and mighty on me Tsuna, even if I have to embarrass you in front of the first generation I will say it to your face so you will not kill yourself trying to put up a strong front like a moron…" His gun morphed back to Leon, the chameleon looked up to his master then to his master's student he was so fond of, crawling away then climbed up to Tsuna's shoulder. Natsu purred as he brushed his mane against Tsuna's leg, occasionally sending a jealous look at Leon who was perched on Tsuna's shoulder. He was too big to hop on Tsuna's shoulders now and he really missed it there.

"Even Leon and Natsu are worried, at this rate your… "

"**JUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**

G and Giotto winced at the volume of yelling that came from the outside, and Reborn opened the door before Gokudera crashed into it. The right hand man was in a panic since Shoichi informed him there was a violent flame signal that belonged to Tsuna and he didn't have to be told to know why Tsuna was upset.

"Hayato?" Tsuna blinked at his right hand man who had stormed to his office, literally. Not to mention Gokudera's suit was in a mess and there were leaves and other things stuck on his hair, his forehead was also bleeding and the blood had started to cake in. "What happened to you?"

Reborn couldn't resist to narrate, "And here your storm guardian and right hand man make his entrance like a frantic storm because of a certain boss of ours~" A pause, "To answer your question Dame-boss, isn't this obvious your storm guardian made a beeline trip from Shoichi's HQ which involved him running through our forest, and maybe he went through a wall too on the way here."

Gokudera strolled graciously to his boss, blood dripping all over the carpet. "I came as soon as I could so I had to take the shortest route." In short, what Reborn said.

The first storm guardian's left eyes twitched, "What the hell?" This was not how he had envisioned his first meeting with the tenth storm guardian would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro's HQ <strong>(Miragio Monocale)

"So that's what happened, my dear?"

_"Yes… Mukuro-sama."_

The illusionist cackled as Chikusa poured burgundy liquid to fill his wine glass, "How interesting." One of the few things he could appreciate from being the mist guardian of Vongola was their perfect collection of wine.

Mukuro's room, unlike Takeshi's or Hibari's was European styled and located separately from the main mansion, his boss had deemed both he and Hibari should had their own quarters as separated from main mansion as necessary. The boss didn't want his mist and cloud to have confrontations all the time whenever Hibari paid his annual visit. Mukuro appreciated the thought because unlike Hibari, who was always eager for a fight, Mukuro didn't see why he had to sate the cloud guardian's petty desire for revenge. Riling the cloud guardian up was fun but the pain? And not to mention Sawada Tsunayoshi's wrath? He was not suicidal, thank you very much. Though when it comes to Daemon, it might be worth risking his neck to his boss' wrath.

Chrome was not happy with Daemon's appearance either, and she _really_ wanted to whack Daemon on the head at least once. But… _"Mukuro-sama."_ She whispered to their mind link, _"I don't think you should risk boss' wrath just for Daemon."_

So Chrome heard the last thought, "It's worth it… and why should I obey Sawada Tsunayoshi, my dear Chrome? Since when do I obey him like a good mist? I never…" He said that one out loud, so Ken and Chikusa heard it too.

Chikusa and Ken who were in the same room bit their lips in hopes they could resist to retort, but Chrome blurted it out. _"Then why do you stay in your room like boss told you to, Mukuro-sama?"_

The ex-convict froze on his tracks, his eyes widened. Chikusa and Ken didn't have to have a mind link to guess what their leader's counterpart said. Through the years, Chrome had grown to be more independent but not less attached to Mukuro. Not to mention…

"Uhm… that my dear…" Mukuro tried to reason.

He could hear his Chrome was sighing, _"Please don't make too much chaos even if Daemon or Kyoya are there, boss already has too much on his plate to add three of you to the mix."_

If there was one thing Ken and Chikusa were forced to acknowledge about Chrome, it was that she had grown a backbone. Tsuna was the one who was most grateful for it because he was in desperate need of someone with common sense and normalcy in his dysfunctional famiglia; being the only voice of reason was tasking. Chrome was someone Tsuna trusted to keep her fellow guardians in control when he was not around, especially in regards to Kyoya and Mukuro. For some reason the Cloud guardian acknowledged Chrome as someone tolerable, and Mukuro…

"But Chrome…"

Chrome heard the girls calling for her, no doubt they wanted to show the result of dressing Atoli up. She felt a little guilty leaving Atoli to distract them, she noted to make it up for Atoli later. _"Mukuro-sama…"_ Chrome said sternly through their mind link. "If boss calls and tells me you disobeyed him." Even Mukuro gulped at the determination Chrome put in her voice, "_You will sleep on the couch until I say otherwise, Danna-sama…"_ And with that Chrome cut off the link and Mukuro was left alone in his mind.

Ken and Chikusa once again wisely kept their mouth shut, the horrified look their leader had on his face was telling them enough to know Chrome had threatened him again with that thing.

**C.O.U.C.H**

If there was one thing Ken and Chikusa didn't admire about Mukuro, it was how whipped he was in regards to Chrome. Never in the Kokuyo boys' wildest imagination would they have guessed that the shy girl they knew would one day became one of the strongest Mafiosa, not to mention the feared wife of Rokudo Mukuro. Hibari Kyouya's respect for her was definitely because she was the only one who could put Mukuro in his place, after their boss. It amused Hibari Kyouya to no end how Mukuro became so herbivorous before his carnivorous wife.

* * *

><p>"So Yuni-chan… do you have any idea about how to solve this?" Byakuran asked as he walked through the corridor of the Vongola mansion with his guardians in tow and Yuni with her own guards in tow. Gamma was not happy they arrived at the same time as Byakuran for the Vongola annual meeting. Even though Byakuran's ability to see the parallel worlds had become almost non-existent and the Mare ring had been sealed, he was still very dangerous in Gamma's eyes. And he definitely didn't approve Byakuran walking right beside his boss, when he, Tazaru and Nozaru were walking with Byakuran's guardians. Though it seemed both parties were in the same wavelength about their boss decision, none was happy.<p>

His boss however, still insisted that Bakuran was a friend now, and both Vongola Decimo and Yuni deemed it a good decision to forgive their fellow sky guardian. They were meant to be allies as the true owners of their respective Trinisette. "This will be the hardest moment for all of us, especially Vongola…"

Byakuran sighed wearily, "Tsunayoshi-kun will not be happy…" He said as he ruffled his messy white hair absentmindedly. "Why can't we get a break?" He wondered out loud, "After that disastrous representative battle I think we shouldn't take anything harder…"

The Giglio Nero boss shook her head, "Byakuran-san, we Trinisette bearers have responsibilities." A pause, "This is but… merely a test, another test for us… "

Byakuran gritted his teeth, his carefree expression replaced by a forced smile. "I am sorry Yuni-chan, but unlike you or Tsunayoshi-kun, I am not a martyr."

The dark haired girl smiled sadly at his fellow sky, "I know, but then again Byakuran-san…" She trailed off grimly, "The sin cannot be washed by blood but only if the avenger himself thinks otherwise…"

"Well…" Byakuran trailed off then he burst into laughter, yet his laugh was but a façade. "This is the cycle of Trinisette… and we as the sky shall be right in the middle of it." He looked up with a forlorn expression marred on his face, "This is nothing but a beginning after all."

Review Please!

* * *

><p><strong>If I am lucky the next update will be faster... seriously people I need a life and a new job at this rate! My boss is a slave driver! Before I posted this chapter I was working from 10 AM to the next 10 AM a.k.a today. Just kill me already and save the medical bills! I am really tempted to just kill my boss and client for torturing us like this... If a doodle of bomb and dynamite with note "Sausage and meatballs ready for delivery to HXX office" I draw on out whiteboard didn't drive the message home I don't know. It's unprofessional but I am already too pissed off to care.<strong>

**Anyway, enough with my life rant and on with the chapter note as usual.**

**I spend days contemplating about Tsuna's moniker, especially before I sleep. At first I want flame something but then something with Cielo would be cooler. I don't want Sky Lion or other moniker that sounds strong and mighty, that's just not Tsuna in my book. Then I run to 'prayer' word as in noun but not subject, the one who pray is not prayer but people in dictionary so I can't use it... -.-' then just BAM, there is always "SAINT" and it really fit _Il Santo di Cielo_ and how it's really contradicting with mafia. I read in a book mafioso will burn a portrait of saint as he swore his omerta (vow of silence) and here is it. To come out with one name for Giotto is easy because his name is already a nickname.**

**About Knuckle's panic, I just think it would happen. He seems a lot milder than Ryohei and saner to boot XD**

**You didn't think I will make Tsuna rampaging like some sort of natural disaster, did you? XD Nah... will save that for later, and he has much things to do rather than rampaging and Reborn is there to keep him in line.**

**And surprise! Chrome is married to Mukuro, and don't give me they didn't see each other in that way... they totally do in my book.;3**

**BTW I noticed people who review this story also review Parallel Axis but new reviewer in that story didn't review this story, different taste? Anyway I would be very happy if you can tell me your opinion in review to compare ROTS and Parallel Axis. I need it people!  
><strong>

**Ciao~**


	6. 6th Bullet

**Thank you very much for your support for this story ^^ Wow we are going to hit 100 mark soon!  
>This chapter I admit, it's harder than usual... probably because I try to break the routine of transporting someone in every chapter XD We will stop transporting for a while to focus more in developing the story so first gen and tenth gen can start learning about each other and interact more. As usual, I put intro part that consist of musing... I will call it that XD <strong>

**Thousands of thanks to Alia Inverse, she fix everything in one night people! How awesome is that?**

* * *

><p>Mukuro was not marriage material, even Ryohei agreed with that. As dense as he was, Ryohei was the only married man in the family. His fellow guardians even thought Mukuro was actually asexual; the probability that Mukuro swung that way had been long since discarded when the mist guardian nearly killed two new Vongola recruits when he accidentally caught them in the act. Mukuro didn't take kindly that the couple <em>tainted<em> his sight and that they did it near his favorite lotus pond. Mukuro successfully painted the image of a sociopath who enjoyed torturing enemies and allies alike on the mind of new recruits.

On the other hand, Tsuna thought otherwise, he believed that deep inside his male mist guardian was very much human in spite of how much effort Mukuro put into his psychotic mask. Through the years Tsuna became less oblivious, hyper intuition helped a lot in understanding body language. Tsuna confronted Mukuro on in his third year as official boss because he didn't want anyone in his family to get hurt. Tsuna warned Mukuro not to leave Chrome in a foggy relationship; he was well aware of how ironic that comment was when his mist guardians were concerned. Tsuna knew that for Mukuro the female guardian was very precious, even more important than his so called ambition. Which was why he wanted Mukuro to stop acting like Chrome was just his precious pawn and he felt nothing more.

Mukuro unexpectedly lashed out at Tsuna, yelling that the boss was insane to think Chrome deserved a devil incarnate like him. Tsuna blinked and blinked at his enraged mist that in this rare opportunity of blatant anger had flushed so deep red he looked like a tomato instead of the pineapple he was famed for. His brain was trying to process that Mukuro thought of himself as a devil incarnate, Mukuro's six path of reincarnation aside Tsuna never thought the reason Mukuro hadn't court Chrome already was because of a self-esteem issue. Tsuna knew he had had that problem when he was a teenager, but never in his wildest dreams did his male mist guardian had it when he was twenty-two years old. Mukuro always seemed comfortable with his sociopathic self, and even proud to flaunt it.

The mist guardian stormed out of the room with a bang (on Tsuna's poor abused office door) after Tsuna in a moment of stupidity asked if _that was really the reason Mukuro had not asked Chrome out yet_ in a very casual tone as if it was not a big deal for Tsuna. Tsuna was not being inconsiderate he was just being rational. If Chrome minded that Mukuro was a devil incarnate, the girl would not even agree to be his host (a.k.a let him stay inside her head) or even stayed by his side for years.

Chrome came to his office a few minutes later, eager to know how the meeting between Mukuro-sama and Boss was going. Ten minutes later Tsuna pitied his office door that once again had been abused by his mist guardian, and then proceeded to ask Shoichi if his earphone was fixed or not because he really needed it now. He didn't want to hear screaming once Chrome got her hands on Mukuro.

The next day Tsuna was baffled to see Mukuro in his office, black and blue for a predictable reason but grinning like a loon. He almost fainted when Mukuro _cheerfully_ asked him to be his best man along with Ken and Chikusa who stood right beside him. The Kokuyo boys looked thoroughly traumatized, and that was quite a sight since they were people who could survive for years by his mist guardian's side and yet whatever the hell happened yesterday had traumatized them. Tsuna thanked Shoichi for lending him one of his spare earphones when an irate Gokudera informed him that his guardians had escaped from the west wing (where Mukuro's quarter was, his office was quite near too) after they heard the first scream.

* * *

><p>G was very proud to be his best friend's right hand man, especially because he knew how helpless his benevolent boss would be without him. Giotto was… contrary to what people believed he was very hard to follow; his charisma and leadership skill were one thing, his antics were another matter entirely. You wouldn't believe the endless list of things Giotto could do when G took his eyes off of him for just a few seconds, Asari, Knuckle and Alaude were a proof of that.<p>

One would wonder how a Japanese man and someone with a high status as palace musician like Asari could know Giotto, who was Italian. It was all purely sheer dumbness on Giotto's part. They had business going in the main land, so they were going to board a ship, G took his eyes off Giotto when they were in the harbor to buy a cigarette. The next thing he knew Giotto had boarded the wrong ship and he had had to swim to catch up with the ship. Turned out the ship was heading to Japan, and in a moment of excitement Giotto had decided he wanted to see the island country. G could do nothing but agree, their business could wait anyway.

Being attacked in the middle of the night by a group of Yakuza for no apparent reason when they were looking for an inn was not surprising, however G couldn't believe it when the villagers went screaming for help to the nearest shrine because they thought Giotto had been possessed by a hitodama  
>Ugetsu happened to be a friend of the onmouji who was dragged to exorcise Giotto, and after a lengthy explanation about the dying will flame in Japanese by Asari who luckily was a flame user too, they were released into his care. Asari's parents for some reason took a liking to Giotto and urged them to stay in contact, something about Giotto probably being the one they were waiting for. Half a year later, Asari went to Italy after he sold his flute and became Giotto's official rain guardian.<p>

Knuckle's background story was much simpler but not less unusual. Giotto was never a religious person, in spite of his kind and forgiving nature. He was too busy helping people since he was a kid, not to mention the fact that their small town had had no priest since the last one was killed. Their town was famed for its ruthless mafia after all. The empty post was at last filled once again when things calmed down thanks to their vigilante group. Giotto being Giotto, due to sheer curiosity had attended the first mass, since G had been out of town for a mission that time. When he got home G couldn't believe that the newest addition to their growing family was Father Knuckle whose extreme preach had become the favorite topic in town. Giotto claimed that he thought their group was in need of extreme enlightenment, and Knuckle… the priest vaguely had any idea about how he had become the latest addition to a mafia family in spite of being a priest. He only recalled that it was something along the lines of Giotto's family (according to Giotto) needing enlightenment too and how extreme his family was, it seemed Knuckle had mistaken family with _family._

Alaude's first meeting with Giotto was better left forever vague to G, because G definitely didn't want to know what exactly happened in the one hour he left his boss in a café near the Eiffel tower in search of a washroom. He shouldn't have eaten that cream mushroom soup! Who could know it would upset his stomach? By the time he found a restroom and was back to the café, well… the café was almost no more, and the sheer destruction to the surrounding buildings was devastating. It was pure luck that left the Eiffel tower untouched. G found Giotto looking a little worse for the wear with a handcuff on the left hand and the other end of it on a stranger's right hand. Alaude was growling at them dangerously and he looked ready to murder them on the spot, especially after five seconds later Alaude found out he had lost the key of the handcuff. Being a flame user and since capturing flame user criminals was not a rare occurrence to him, the handcuff was flameproof. The only good thing that came out from this to Giotto (technically the worse of it to G), was that they got their cloud guardian. How Giotto talked Alaude into joining their famiglia was still a mystery.

* * *

><p>In their dysfunctional famiglia, G could safely claim that he was the one with the most common sense bar Giotto when he was not in one of his antics; so when he saw his successor all bloody and yet acting like it was nothing in front of Decimo, he didn't know whether he should be proud or disappointed. Especially because Decimo's storm guardian was fretting over his boss' wellbeing when it was obviously him who was not okay <em>at all<em>, with all that blood dripping on the carpet. G recalled that the carpet, even though it looked like one they had in their era, was undoubtedly a new one, and the last time blood dripped on one of them their maids complained about how hard it was to clean it.

This Hayato seemed out of the world; he wiped the blood so calmly, as if it didn't hurt in the slightest. Decimo, while looking worried, seemed used to his right hand man's antics. Much to G's embarrassment, it seemed that in this era it was Decimo who had more common sense than his successor.

"Hayato… heal your wound first, please. I am fine… really!" Tsuna assured the storm guardian.

Gokudera nodded as he lit up one of the many rings on his right hand, earning a gasp of surprise from the first generation when they saw the sun flame on his hand. "I will get this small wound checked later Juudaime, there is no need to worry."

Tsuna sighed; sometimes he couldn't help but think Hayato had his moments of hypocrisy. "Stop the bleeding at least, you shouldn't run ignoring the walls or whatever is in your path Hayato…"

The storm guardian just smiled benignly, "Obstacles are nothing to worry about, I will just storm through it." G was sure that was not under the storm guardian's job description; last time he checked it was the Sun's but even Knuckle wouldn't crash into a wall with his body.

"And I am telling you is not, Hayato…" Tsuna replied in a heartbeat.

"As you wish, Juudaime." Gokudera said with sparkling eyes and in right hand man mode.

G couldn't take it anymore and the next thing he knew he was holding Gokudera's shoulders and shaking the younger Mafioso back and forth. "Like hell, you act like an obsessed fanatic! Especially with that face!" It was like looking at himself fawning over Giotto, a very disturbing image to the extreme! He was starting to sound like Knuckle!

"G! Stop!" Giotto said in panic.

"Hayato!" Tsuna exclaimed, startled by G's sudden frantic action.

Gokudera, who had snapped out of his trance by his boss' voice spun his body, releasing G's hold off of him. Both storm guardians put some distance between them, then glared heatedly at each other, Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "What problem might you have with me… first generation storm guardian G?" He asked in respectful tone.

G gritted his teeth, "How you act around your boss and your face!" He answered in a heartbeat, pointing an accusing finger at Gokudera.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at that, the old him would have tried to blow G up in that very second but now he knew better than put his boss in danger or disrespect the first generation. As irritating as G was to him, the first guardian was still high on the list of people he respected. "I acted as myself… no more no less." He replied smoothly, " And for the latter…" He rolled his eyes, "Pardon me but… Have you seen a mirror lately?" Gokudera asked sarcastically.

"You…" G's scowl turned into a smirk, and Giotto groaned because that was a sign that G was going to turn anyone who dared to cross him in an argument to a puddle of emotional goo. While G might look like someone who solved his problems with brawn, he actually preferred to use his brain and Giotto had lost count of how many bosses and Mafiosi got their diplomatic pride crushed by G. "Since we share the same face, I am sure you know what the duty of a right hand man is?"

Gokudera smirked, "Oh please... in ten generations, the duty of a right hand man has been drilled into every young mind in the mafia world, even a child would know... this is what we call..." Gokudera trailed off, "Development of civilization." With every fiber of his being as right hand man, Gokudera was determined to win this argument. Valuable lesson aside, he was still pissed at G, who had dared to question his worth as Tsuna's right hand man in the inheritance trial eight years ago.

"Ha ha ha..." G's veins popped on his temples, as he struggled to keep his temper in check. "Are you implying the founder of Vongola is less civilized than you are? Tenth storm guardian?"

Gokudera shook his head lightly, "I would never dream of disrespecting my elder..." He replied smoothly.

Did this brat just call him old? He was twenty five! He only was three years older than Decimo! "Pardon me... but I wonder who the old one is here, since I sure don't have premature gray hair..." He pointed out with a smirk.

The tenth storm guardian refused to back away so he retorted, "it's natural."

* * *

><p>Giotto face-palmed as G and Gokudera immersed themselves in their own world, as he walked closer to Tsuna who seemed equally lost. "I wish my rain guardian was here..."<p>

Tsuna nodded in agreement, "Me too" A pause, on second thoughts Yamamoto would only direct Gokudera's irritation to him. "I don't think we should interrupt them, since it seems they really need to sort this out themselves."

He thought so too, it seemed like G wanted to test Decimo's right hand man since he had heard about this Hayato from Decimo. "Decimo... How long do you think they will go on like this?" The older boss asked.

Tsuna shrugged, "Considering both are very smart and stubborn, this will take a while... but the moment this starts to get physical I will knock my storm guardian out."

Giotto nodded in agreement as he cracked his knuckles, "Agreed..."

Reborn who had been quiet in the whole ordeal hopped off of Tsuna's shoulder, "You bosses should take care of your right hand man." A pause, "I have an errand to do, keep the room intact boss." He warned his student.

Tsuna sighed, "Yes Reborn…"

* * *

><p><strong>200 Years Ago<strong>

"Let's say we believe you…" Knuckle began nervously.

Lambo rolled his eyes, "And I said believe me, Father Knuckle… "

Knuckle had seen a lot of weird things in his life and done a lot of unthinkable deeds too. He had entered priesthood in the darkest hour of his life after a tragic accident that had stained his boxing gloves forever, he had preached people to the extreme, and became a member of the Vongola family because Giotto's famiglia needed extreme enlightenment and also because for a moment he had thought that Giotto's burning forehead was a sign of sanctity. Giotto was not really a saint, considering his antics that drove G up to the wall. That was only a small part of the weird things that the Vongola were involved in, so when time travel came up Lampo and Asari seemed pretty comfortable with the concept.

He on the other hand was more skeptical; he was glad to know that their friends were very much alive and breathing two centuries in the future but he would like to be careful. "I would like to for now…" He stated loftily, "What can we do to bring them back to the past and you two back to the future?"

Yamamoto looked at Lambo, or especially at his curly hair and Lambo rolled his eyes. "I don't have the ten years later azooka with me Takeshi-nii, besides we are… two centuries in the past. What do you want us to do? Shot ourselves twenty times?" Lambo wondered out loud.

"Ten years later Bazooka?" Asari repeated in a confused tone.

"Time machine in bazooka form, if you get hit with it you will switch with yourself from ten years into the future." Lambo explained in a bored tone. "It's like a time machine in compact size."

Yamamoto laughed, "Ah yes! Compact! It can even fit into your hair!"

"What?"

Lambo groaned, this would take a while. Hopefully Tsuna-nii was not in need of him or Yamamoto, because they were having a helluva hard time explaining the concept of time travel to the remaining first generation.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Tsunayoshi-kuuuuuuuuuun!" Byakuran knocked on the office door. "Let's go play!"

"WE ARE NOT HERE FOR THAT!" Gamma yelled at the white haired Mafioso.

Yuni just smiled sheepishly at his fellow sky guardian's antics, "Byakuran-san…"

A voice came from the inside, "Don't make a ruckus outside! Just come in!" It was Tsunayoshi's and it sounded like he was annoyed for some reason. Yuni decided it would be better if only she and Byakuran came in. Gamma easily agreed because he was sure Yuni would be safe with Vongola Decimo.

The sight that greeted them was unbelievable, and Byakuran quickly closed the door before curious Nozaru and Bluebell could peek. "Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"What?" Tsuna asked in an exasperated tone.

Byakuran decided to do this carefully, an annoyed Tsuna was not a good sign. "Will you burn me to death if I ask what happened?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Why don't you ask Yuni that? And you already asked…"

"Ah…"

"I assume you already know the mess we are in, so save us the time and explain." Tsuna said as he narrowed his eyes seriously, "We have a meeting in one hour." Tsuna had changed his outfit and now he was dressed in a white suit with a black undershirt, a red tie and the white version of Giotto's cloak.

Yuni smiled benignly, "I think we would like to know what happened… to Gokudera-san first. And I am sure we will have plenty of time for a conversation after the annual meeting."

Gokudera was unconscious and would look pretty much dead if not for the froth at his mouth, frantic gasping, and how his body twitched in regular spasms. "Oh…the usual, though this time it was worse." Tsuna would be worried if not for how often this happened and the fact that he knew his right hand man would survive.

"Are you sure Decimo?" Giotto asked curiously.

"Very…" Tsuna said blithely, "Though it seems Hayato won't wake up for two hours or so…"

G moaned, "What have I done? I only accidentally pressed that stupid button when I was leaning on that desk!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Well… if not for the fact you accidentally played the video message Bianchi left, he wouldn't be in this state." A pause, "Hayato has an extreme trauma in regards to his sister's face and her cooking. It's not your fault G…"

He didn't even knew Bianchi had left a video message on his office phone, probably because she knew that a video phonecall to his office would be played in the 72 inch screen Shoichi had installed on the giant painting of his famiglia. The video more or less was telling him how screwed they were for hiding things again from the girls and Bianchi was ranting with gusto as she laid down a fresh batch of poison cooking in front of the camera. The sight of Bianchi's face and her cooking in a big screen sent Gokudera into another gastric attack, and the first generation panicked when Gokudera suddenly acted like someone had poisoned him. Tsuna just sighed as he turned off the video and hoped Bianchi would understand later.

"I am so sorry DECIMO!" G proceeded to prostate himself on the ground and Tsuna face-palmed, it seemed G had more in common than he thought with Gokudera.

Yuni smiled comfortingly at G and Giotto, resting a comforting hand on the shoulder of the kneeling storm guardian. "Gokudera-san has survived worse G-san… don't worry, he will be fine."

Giotto blinked at the unfamiliar girl who for some reason had an air of familiarity. Then his eyes locked to the orange pacifier on her neck. "You are…"

Yuni bowed, "My name is Yuni, tenth boss of the Giglio Nero famiglia and also the Sky Acobaleno . I am a friend of Sawada-san, nice to meet you Vongola Primo."

Giotto nodded curtly, "It's my pleasure…" He said in a daze, "The boss of the Arcobaleno?"

Byakuran laughed softly, "Hello Tsunayoshi-kun's ancestor! I am Byakuran Gesso… first boss of the Millefiore famiglia and the holder of the Mare Sky ring."

Giotto's eyes widened, "Mare? Sea?"

Byakuran laughed, "Nice to meet you… first rightful owner of the Vongola Sky ring."

The first boss blinked in confusion, what did he mean by rightful owner? "Uhm… nice to meet you too?"

"Oh man…! You are so stiff!" Byakuran commented cheerfully, "How alike with Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Shut up, Byakuran." Tsuna suddenly interrupted the introductions, "By the way… introductions are important, but the meeting is in less than an hour and my right hand man is unconscious." He pointed out with a sigh, "Any ideas? I need Takeshi too, other famiglie will be suspicious if they are not present in this meeting."

Yuni nodded in agreement, "That's right… we would like to keep the fuss that has happened today to ourselves. It will cause unnecessary panic if the news reached other famiglie…"

Byakuran laughed softly, then turned to Giotto and G, "I have a good idea."

Tsuna groaned, "This is not going to bode well…"

The Mare Sky grinned, "So… where is Mukuro-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola's private hanger<strong>

Alaude watched as a black-purple private jet landed smoothly on the ground, **"Deriva Nuvola have landed… mechanics, please proceed to hangar B for maintenance."** A mechanical voice echoed through the space.

He was interested in the technology that had advanced beyond what they had two centuries ago and so far he was very impressed. He also heard from the mechanics he walked pass by about Decimo's involvement in the advanced technology the Vongola had developed. It seemed like Decimo had an interest in it and had an impressive collection for vehicles, which ranged from bikes to aircraft. The Health facilities he had developed with his sun guardian and mechanics were also among the best in the world.

Decimo was doing a good job as Vongola boss, Alaude had to admit that. However, it was unsettling to hear some staff talking about the old days. He was in a hurry to get to the technology section, so he only heard a small fraction from middle-aged staffs that were patrolling around vicinity. Something about the Vongola's old dark days…

Giotto had confided in him, his worries about their growing power and the prospect they would fall from grace once the first generation retired. Alaude pushed that thought to the furthest part of his mind because if that happened, Vongola would become his enemy and an enemy of justice, the last thing he wanted to happen…

He rubbed the bridge of his nose; it felt uncomfortable wearing sunglasses so he took them off. "Hn…"

"You…" A cold voice growled.

Alaude turned around; his eyes widened a little when he saw a black haired look alike staring at him with murderous eyes. And in the corner of his eyes, he caught the sight of a blanching man in regent hairstyle. "Kyo-san!"

"Hn, are you… Decimo's cloud guardian?" Alaude asked coolly. "A child… just like him." He had seen Decimo and while the man was undoubtedly an admirable man like Giotto, he was lacking something. Alaude had seen those eyes, ones that belonged to someone who was still an idealistic and a pacifist. Someone who was still very much pure… a child.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I will bite you to death!" He roared.

Alaude raised an eyebrow at the threat, and wondered if Decimo's cloud guardian could be considered sane if he wanted to bite an enemy to death. "Hn."

* * *

><p>Iemitsu knew he had never been a good father for Tsuna, at least not since he left Namimori for CEDEF when his boy was six years old. As in, left only to come back once in a while to draw away danger from his family, though he came and go as he pleased in the eyes of his family, and was wasted on alcohol for most of the time and only sober for lunch or dinner. Definitely not the picture of a decent father he hoped to be. It was just too painful to see Tsuna growing up so fast without him, and see how he resembled more Vongola Primo day by day and not an ounce of him was mirrored on Tsuna. It was like gradually his son became a stranger, even more so after Reborn came into Tsuna's life.<p>

_Flashback_

_There was one time he __had __tried to be brave, facing his son as __a __sober man in suit. He was home after nine months without news, delighted to welcome his son who had just finish__ed__ his fourth grade. Much to his sober mind's surprise__,__ his son __had grown__ up, and was looking at him with mixed fear and confusion. His mind was about to shut down when he saw Tsuna ran to Nana and as__k__, "Kaa-san! Who is he?"_

_Nana blinked at him, __as __clueless as ever as she answered her adorable son's innocent yet cruel question. "That's your father__,__ Tsu-kun! How could you forget?" She asked incredulously. _

_Tsuna titled his head to the side, "Tou-san? He doesn't look like __Tou-san__!" Tsuna babbled cutely, "He wear__s__ suits Kaa-san! Like those office man! Tou-san always __wears__ orange overall! He speaks funny things I can't understand and his face __is __always red and snoring! Tou-san smells bad__,__ not nice like this man!"_

_Nana shook her head, smiling sheepishly at her husband. "My dear… our son is such an airhead sometimes…" _

_**Thirteen years later**_

"_Thank you for coming…" Tsuna's voice filled the hall, gentle yet commanding __at__ the same time. "I hope all of you will have a good time tonight." That was the end of Tsuna's speech for his inheritance party, one that __was __held at night after __the __ceremony. His speech was spoken with a flourish, holding everyone's attention __like a__ captivating spell._

_Iemitsu raised his glass, he was very proud of his son. But throug__ho__ut the speech Iemitsu could only think of how his son's voice __had __changed so much, amused at how __the __ladies and men were so captivated by his son's smooth __and __velvety voice. The CEDEF leader also noticed that he __had__ never __been__ there when Tsuna's voice broke, __when__ his son's childish voice that sometimes became high pitched __had __changed to one of a man's. It felt like he was listening to a stranger speaking in __the __podium throug__ho__ut the speech._

_End of flashback_

Iemitsu watched as the Vongola hall was filled slowly by the allied famiglie. CEDEF didn't participate in the meeting but was responsible of overseeing it. He was standing right behind one of the pillars made of marble; the room was luxurious with mahogany seats and desks arranged in a circle arrangement with the Vongola in the centre. From the top, the arrangement would look like a clam, not intentional on Tsuna's part. It was a dangerous arrangement since it would expose the Vongola boss and his guardians as an easy target for assassins, being in the center of the hall. Shoichi however had installed security systems that made it impenetrable when Tsuna sat with his guardians, so it was safe.

Tsuna had given an opening speech and every famiglia had started to read out their report, starting from the Vongola themselves. Iemitsu once again felt a pang of pain hearing how Tsuna lied through his teeth so indifferently about the recent incident, brushing it off as another failed assault.

Iemitsu shook his head as he puzzled over Tsuna's rain guardian, who was unusually calm in a more sophisticated manner. Usually the Takeshi he knew was always grinning by Tsuna's side. Gokudera also acted slightly unusual in Iemitsu's eyes, and he wondered if his hyper intuition was getting paranoid today. It seemed like Gokudera was a bit restless for some reason.

Unknown to him, G who was disguised as Gokudera was thinking the same thing. Tsuna had given him a note of the things that Gokudera would have liked to run over the meeting, the note was taken from Gokudera's jacket's pocket. G had been too nervous to look at it before the meeting, and was shocked to see that the scribbling was freaking unreadable! What the hell had Hayato written in this note? Unbeknownst to G, the irony was that Gokudera had written his note in G script, a.k.a his personal code.

"Signor Gokudera… about the treaty you promised us." One of the allied famiglie members raised his hand, "We would like to know if it's possible to speed up the process, since the Yakuza we are dealing with have expressed their worry, were this to drag for too long they fear they would lose more fingers."

G blinked at that, "Fingers?"

Tsuna came to his rescue, "I am sure that can be done, Signor Corleone…"

Giotto face-palmed, it seemed the alliances Vongola had today stretched worldwide, to the point that some traditions had become alien to them. Hopefully no one would notice they weren't Tsuna's guardians. Mukuro had assured them his illusions were top-class and he was even capable of fooling Vindice.

However, Giotto could feel someone from the back was eyeing him and it was almost suffocating. He looked up and saw a blond man with heavy built standing right beside a pillar, crossing his arms casually. Giotto's eyes widened when he saw the man mouthing 'WHO. ARE. YOU?'

He had been discovered! He almost jumped from his seat when Tsuna rolled his eyes to his direction, then narrowed his eyes to another direction or precisely to the man who had discovered Giotto. The man flinched guiltily before disappearing behind the pillar, hidden by the shadows.

Giotto took his chance when the allied famiglie engaged in a discussion among themselves about a project they named Neo-Venezia. "Who is that?" Giotto whispered calmly.

Tsuna took a deep breath, and then he said. "We will talk later… but for now, that man is just a meddling old man…"

Giotto for some reason felt sadness soaking Tsuna's whisper, mixed with emotions such as anger and remorse. What had happened between Tsuna and that man? And why did he feel that he had to know? Anyhow, he felt that he would find his answers soon… enough.

**_Review Please!_ **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author note Trivia XD<span> **

Tsuna thanked Shoichi for lending him one of his spare earphones when an irate Gokudera informed him that his guardians had escaped from the west wing (where Mukuro's quarter was, his office was quite near too) after they heard the first scream.

**note:** _Mukuro and Chrome have their own HQ after they married. _

Being attacked in the middle of the night by a group of Yakuza for no apparent reason when they were looking for an inn was not surprising, however G couldn't believe it when the villagers went screaming for help to the nearest shrine because they thought Giotto had been possessed by a hitodama

**note: **_Hitodama is Japanese for will-o'-the-wisp, it's pretty common in Japanese ghost story. It's actually make sense if dying will flame inspired by this folklore XD since hitodama is spirit of dead people._

"Signor Gokudera… about the treaty you promised us." One of the allied famiglie members raised his hand, "We would like to know if it's possible to speed up the process, since the Yakuza we are dealing with have expressed their worry, were this to drag for too long they fear they would lose more fingers."

**note**: _Yakuza have tradition of cutting finger for those who break their laws or unable to keep their vow. Not to be confused by get their head fly or cut off that not meant to be understood literally, it means you are fired. _

Giotto's eyes widened when he saw the man mouthing 'WHO. ARE. YOU?'

**note:** _I think Hyper intuition is like Sharingan XD so ability to read mouth's movement is given ^^ _

**This story would be updated in two weeks, I will update ROTS and PAOST by turn so if this week I update ROTS, next week would be PAOST' turn. ^^ Hopefully I can keep up a more organized schedule. **

HAPPY EASTER!


	7. 7th Bullet

**I wont bore you with long author note but note I am trying to slow down the pace… since if it go too fast I can't keep up myself ^^ **

**Anyway yaoi fangirl, rejoice! I give you some service XD ho ho ho  
><strong>

**Credit to Alia for being such an awesome beta**

* * *

><p><strong>Solegiato Atelier (Shoichi's command room)<strong>

"Initiating download." A mechanical voice echoed stiffly through the space.

All operators flinched on their post when they heard their esteemed leader slamming his fist once again against the nearest metal wall. Shoichi was not at a guardian's caliber when it came to physical power but he still belonged to Vongola's upper echelon and was stronger than the average human. So the sound of his fist hitting the wall was enough to give them a mild heart attack.

Shoichi was gritting his teeth as he glared at the giant screen that indicated the stats and downloading process. "Too slow! Why is it taking so long just to analyze this flame?"

Spanner sighed, "Shoichi… you are scaring our subordinates."

He was too preoccupied with the screen to hear that Spanner was trying to get his attention, if anything his typing became more furious. "Is the data transfer ready? This pace is too slow!" Then Shoichi glared sharply at a subordinate who looked like he was about to run at the mere sight of his glaring leader. "Is the programming done?"

He shook his head frantically, "Then get it done! NOW!"

"Yes, Master Irie!"

"Shoichi…"

"Get your ass off of this room to your workshop Spanner!" Shoichi was in a rampage mood and Spanner quickly obeyed because he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the Vongola strategist's wrath. Last year he and Byakuran had learned that Sawada Tsunayoshi was not the only one who could be classified as a _'Natural Disaster'_ when snapped, well… Shoichi was not as bad as Tsuna but he was still bad. He and Byakuran now had an extreme case of phobia to carnivorous plants and until today they didn't dare to even step in one mile radius from Shoichi's precious green house. Shoichi had given the term 'green thumb' a whole new meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola's main hall (Perla)<strong>

G tried his best to stay calm despite of the slight mishap he suffered a few minutes ago, he was the first storm guardian damn it! He shouldn't stutter in a meeting! Even if it's a two centuries later meeting! "Next, about the state of Northern Italy… "He said as he secretly peeked at the note Tsuna had passed him earlier. This one was readable because it was written in Italian. At least he wouldn't be caught off guard again. "It's been confirmed there is an alliance of famiglie that opposes ours. We would like to know if any of you have come in contact with them." He said calmly.

"We have not…" Trad sixth boss, an Italian named Chiaro, replied. "Our territory has been quite safe lately… and my men have not reported any suspicious activity."

"Neither in our territory…" A blond man dressed in a black suit answered, "However Decimo… the rumor is indeed circulating right in my doorstep and my famiglia has confirmed it on your behalf, I would like permission to keep investigating it for the time being…"

Giotto looked at the blond Mafioso, he was surprisingly loyal to Tsuna. It was as if he wasn't a boss of his own family but part of Tsuna's. It seemed Vongola still kept their unique alliances, and this man's eyes shone with admiration to Tsuna as he spoke. "Albito… Evacotore famiglia's cooperation would be appreciated." Tsuna said with a smile, "Feel free to use our resources in this investigation."

From the corner of his eyes Giotto caught someone on the back scowling at the Evacotare Don, and from how Tsuna rolled his eyes to that particular direction as he sat down, Giotto could tell his descendant caught it too. Someone was not happy that the Evacotare famiglia had gained Vongola's favor. It was really ridiculous, no matter how many years passed it seemed within their alliance some famiglie would still be competing over Vongola's favor.

The scowling Mafioso rose, "Decimo… there is no need for Evacotare to investigate."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in displeasure, "Pray to tell me why?" The tenth boss asked tonelessly, hoping the Mafioso would get the hint that he better not be sprouting nonsense just to be on Vongola's good graces'. "The Evacotare have generously offered their service to investigate this unknown alliance." Tsuna smiled genially, "Vongola has never been the fool that rushes in where angels fear to tread."

Unfortunately on his part, a warmonger famiglia like the Maccabeo famiglia was never a patron on reading between the lines. "Why bother wasting time to investigate for who knows how long?" Maccabeo Don asked haughtily, "With Vongola's power we can easily dispatch our forces to the North Italy, that way we can easily strike fear into this budding alliance and prevent them from even…" He trailed off.

Giotto couldn't take it anymore and he spoke. "Striking fear has never been Vongola's way." Dino and Albito raised an eyebrow at _Yamamoto_, "Even if this alliance made their intentions clear, it's not wise for us to retaliate without knowing why they oppose us in the first place. If it's just simple hunger for power and wealth we will not hesitate to keep them at bay, but if possible, we would like to avoid unnecessary conflict." God knows how much of that he had to face just because something as petty as one of their allies involved in rivalry over Citrus fruit business.

Maccabeo scoffed, "Our alliance is the strongest in history, I don't see why Vongola has to hesitate to eliminate them." Then he smirked, "We, the Maccabeo famiglia would be more than pleased to fight by Vongola's side… in this battle." As if on cue a couple of famiglie that were stationed on the back began to voice their approval and offered the same.

Giotto gritted his teeth in annoyance, and G scowled. Don't they know why Vongola exists in the first place? How dare they declare themselves as allies of Vongola when they don't even respect Vongola's pride as ally of the weak?

BAM!

Silence filled the room as Tsuna slammed his fist to his desk.

**"You lo****t**** are getting very brave."** Tsuna said slowly, his voice holding a low, dangerous edge that made all famiglie in the room sweat bullets. He raised his eyes to level them with a spine-chilling stare. "Questioning Vongola's capability in handling their affairs now?" He had an amused smirk on his face. Tsuna leaned back and crossed his legs elegantly, "Very well, I'll be generous today."

Giotto had an unreadable look on his face as he watched his descendant narrowing his eyes to the cowering Mafioso before them. "If any of you is thinking about charging in to the budding alliance of famiglie that opposes Vongola, by all means… please leave this room." He laced his fingers, "And consider you have severed your alliance with Vongola."

As expected no one left the room and if it weren't because they were too intimidated by Tsuna, they would have burst into furious chatter. Dino, who sat right across Tsuna, face palmed; it was really obvious who the real allies of Vongola were and who were just in paper. The Lei Lei brothers who sat one row above Dino's stood up then bowed respectfully, "Pardon me Vongola Decimo, this Lei Hui would like to ask if it's wise to leave them be? You are a peaceful man, and I respect your pacifist nature… however… " A pause, "They might catch us off guard and that… is the last thing we want."

Tsuna nodded, "I agree it would be unfavorable, however…" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Vongola will never let their guard down, I can assure you that much." He stated firmly and Lei Hui nodded in satisfaction. "I would like to remind all of you of our resolve…" Tsuna said as he stood up calmly, "We, Vongola, are the allies of the weak. Our power is meant to protect what we hold dear therefore…"

The temperature of the room dropped several degrees and Dino had a strained grin on his face. "You are overdoing this bro." He whispered.

"Your proposal of war is a grave insult to Vongola's pride… and I expect there won't be a repeat of this…" They blanched at that and apologized profusely, and Tsuna knew for the next few days Vongola would be flooded by offerings from them in hope to not lose his favor over this mishap of theirs. He sighed wearily then stood up, "For now, we will conclude this annual meeting."

He generously spared them for now, especially some Mafiosi and Maccabeo in particular looked close to faint on the spot. Tsuna looked at the Maccabeo boss, who for some reason was still standing with his mouth open, from close inspection his soul was hanging from his mouth. He had fainted standing. "You are dismissed…" Tsuna said in a commanding tone, they didn't waste time to pack their belongings and quickly left the hall.

Only three famiglia remained, the ones who were honored to occupy the first row, as sign that they were Vongola's most trusted allies. Tsuna sighed in relief as they smiled at him. "Dino, Albito, and Enma… please stay, I would like to have a private meeting with each of you in a few hours, for the time being you can rest in our guest room."

Giotto and G blinked at the last person Tsuna addressed, they had been too engrossed in their nervousness and recent tension that they didn't notice the Shimon boss, especially since he didn't speak at all in the meeting. He was as tall as Tsuna with red hair like Cozart, and had inherited his unique eyes. It seemed that Shimon was still their ally, not big surprise there because they couldn't imagine Cozart or his famiglia ever leaving Vongola's side.

He looked at Tsuna, "You are scary Tsuna… when you are mad." He commented casually, there was no malice; if anything it was more of a statement on his part.

Giotto and G blinked at the comment, it seemed his personality was nothing like Cozart. No matter how scary Giotto was when angered, Cozart would never ever say that seriously like his descendant had done. Tsuna sighed, "That Maccabeo keeps looking for a chance to fight by Vongola's side to boost their reputation, my patience will soon run out. Every time he brings up a famiglia he suspects to be plotting something against Vongola."

Dino laughed at that, "Nah… they lived up to their name, and since the meeting is over… " He trailed off, "Mind telling me what depressing event has happened lately that your rain guardian… Yamamoto seems kind of somber today?"

"Huh?" Giotto was surprised by that comment, sure he was nervous but he was definitely not somber. "What…"

Tsuna laughed, "Ha ha ha… I guess, I will explain later."

"Decimo…" Albito called, "Thank you for your generosity."

Tsuna blinked at Albito, sometimes this man's devotion to Vongola reminded him of Gokudera. "Aha ha… you are welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>200 years ago<strong>

"Aha ha ha ha! This is quite hard, Asari-san!" Yamamoto said as he tried to give the flute another go.

_Peep Peep! _

So far the noise Yamamoto produced sounded like a whistle, "The key is being calm and gentle…"

"OI!" Lampo called the two rain guardians who were having a nice bonding time, "It's not the time to teach your successor how to play the flute Asari!"

Peep~

"Ah, much better!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Asari beamed with pride, "Well done de-gozaru~"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Lampo yelled angrily.

"You should drink more milk Lampo! Lack of calcium is not good for your temper!" Came Yamamoto Takeshi's trademark response to any hotheaded people he met.

Lambo snorted, for some reason Asari and Yamamoto had deemed fit that since there was nothing they could do for the time being they would like to know each other better. Leading to flute lessons for Yamamoto, Asari was happy to know Yamamoto had also inherited his fighting style and even happier the younger swordsman didn't mind trying the flute. Knuckle was off to his room to pray; God knows how much he needed it.

"I don't need milk!" Lampo growled in annoyance.

Lambo sighed, "For the sake of your heart don't get worked up over Takeshi-nii's easygoing attitude, it's just how he is… " He explained maturely which, if anything, directed Lampo's annoyance at him as the first generation Lightning guardian glared him heatedly. "If it wasn't for his hair already being a naturally grey I would think Hayato-nii had his hair grey prematurely since who knows how often his temper blows up because of Takeshi-nii."

Peep~

"ARGH!" By the time this fuss ended it seemed Lampo would indeed have premature grey hair. "Stop playing that damn flute! It annoys the hell out of me!" Now he understood why G was so worked up about Asari randomly playing his flute whenever he was excited or tried to express his emotions but lacked vocabulary for it.

Peep- Peep?

"Do you have to ask?" Lampo growled.

Lambo sweat-dropped, "I said, don't get worked up over it and go somewhere you can't hear him!" Sometimes he wondered why Gokudera didn't just storm off somewhere whenever Yamamoto's baseball-chatter or grin annoyed him too much.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was about to return to his office with Giotto and G in tow, he was typing a message on his rarely used mobile phone. He usually used his headset to communicate with his guardians and mechanics, and only used his mobile phone to send email. He was typing a brief and short message to his wayward father, he didn't think he was in the best condition to talk with the man even on the phone. Iemitsu also avoided talking to his son when Tsuna was not in a good mood, especially after that disastrous meeting they had a few months ago about Iemitsu's successor.<p>

_Flashback _

"_Why not__,__ Tsuna? I thought you would agree with my choice?" Iemitsu asked in __a __desperate tone. He paused, "I mean… Decimo." It was painful to call you son not by __his __given name, but Tsuna's narrowed eyes convinced him that if they were talking about famiglia they should address each other formally. _

_Tsuna leaned back casually on the backrest of his chair, eyeing the external advisor disinterestedly. "Well… obviously you couldn't guess what I think." That was a painful jab __to__ his heart, sadly true. Because__,__ throughout the years the one__s__ who know Tsuna the best __were__ not him or Nana but Reborn and his guardians._

"_Tell me Iemitsu… why should I agree with your choice?" He asked calmly. _

_Iemitsu sighed wearily, "I have tutored Basil for years and he has grown under me." It was not something he would like to admit to Tsuna__,__ that he treated his subordinate as a son more than he had __done so for__ Tsuna. "So why not Basil?" He asked back._

_Tsuna snorted, "Not good enough, list down the reason__s__ why he would make a good external advisor to me?"_

"_He is smart." Iemitsu started hesitantly, "Devoted to his duty, honest, loyal, courteous and obedient."_

"_There." Tsuna cut him off. "You said it." _

"_Huh, what do you mean Decimo?" Iemitsu asked in __a __confused tone. _

_Vongola Decimo sighed as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair in frustration, "What else? He is obedient… Basil possesse__s__ all __the __qualit__ies__ to be a good subordinate but he __has__ never __been __a leader and definitely __is __not __up __for a position such as external advisor."_

_Iemitsu swallowed the lump of his throat, "But…"_

"_If you wanted to raise Basil as __the __future external advisor and leader of CEDEF, the first thing he should have is independence!" Tsuna barked as he crossed his arms. "If you keep pushing Basil as __a __candidate __for the position of__ CEDEF leader, I might as well disband CEDEF, put all its member__s__ right under Vongola and replace it with my cloud guardian's Foundation!"_

_If the world had not collapsed to ruins when his little son asked Nana if the man in __the __nice suit was really Iemitsu, it certainly did now. CEDEF was his pride and joy, he had been raised to be CEDEF leader since the day he could walk on his two feet. To think his son of all people would threaten to disband CEDEF. This was not as funny as what Tsuna did last year after he forgot about __the __time difference and ended up coming home late for his wedding anniversary, and __his son __threatened to fire him after __literally __kick__ing__ him out of his office._

_Tsuna sighed again, "I don't have a problem with Basil as a member of CEDEF, but he is not someone I need as an external advisor." He said as he ran his fingers through __his __messy chestnut hair. "Yes, I need someone intelligent and devoted to Vongola." Qualities Basil had, "But an external advisor shouldn't listen and obey me like Basil would."_

_Basil through the years had grown attached to Tsuna and saw his son as someone he would like to compete with in a battle. He thought __about the__ time Basil would __have been__ a good external advisor to Tsuna, but then he realized for all __the __desire to fight Tsuna __that __Basil had, he admired Tsuna like a subordinate and a friend would. And now he realized Basil __was __just like Tsuna said, never a leader to stand by Tsuna's side like he did. Maybe Tsuna also __thought__ he was not a good advisor either, he couldn't bring himself to ask. _

"_I will give him a chance." _

_Iemitsu snapped out of his thought__s__ and his eyes automatically locked __with__ Tsuna's. "What?" _

"_I will give him a chance, he can be the next CEDEF leader once he __has __proved himself suitable." Tsuna stated firmly. "One year." There __were__ no bargain__s__, "I don't like to keep you too long from retirement."_

_Iemitsu nodded, hiding __the __grief on his heart. "Understood… if Basil __can't,__ I will recommend someone else right away." _

_Tsuna titled his head to the side, his eyes closed. "Very well…" A pause, "You are dismissed." _

_How many times __had __he wished to know Tsuna a little bit longer than he knew this Vongola Decimo? He __had __lost count; time was something you can never turn around like __an __hourglass._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's office<strong>

"Hi! Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Juudaime!"

"Sawada-san…"

Giotto and G watched the three people who greeted Tsuna with various kind of expressions. The first one was Byakuran, he had a mischievous smile on his face as he waved Tsuna over to sit beside him. Tsuna ignored him as he chose to sit on an unoccupied armchair beside Gokudera's. Tsuna's right hand man apologized for all trouble he caused, especially because he had been unable to attend the important annual meeting. He looked like someone who had just committed a bloody murder with that guilty face of his. He apparently had just woken up five minutes ago and found Byakuran and Yuni already in the room and explaining how they had dealt with his absence. Yuni who was said to be the Sky Arcobaleno had a serene look on her face as she smiled at them.

"You guys were unusually quiet throughout the annual meeting." Tsuna commented as he crossed his legs elegantly.

"Ha ha ha ha…" Byakuran shrugged, "It's not like we need to talk."

Yuni nodded in agreement, "Well… it seemed that Gamma had something to say to Beccaneo."

"Is that so?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"Oi!" G called his successor, "Care to explain what the hell you wrote? Or is this an alien language?" G said as he raised the paper for all to see. "Do you have any idea about how screwed I was when I had no fucking idea of what to say in that annual meeting?"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "You should have checked first, and asked my fellow guardians or Juudaime. All of them excluding Mukuro and Kyoya can read it." Because they never bothered and had a pride the size of Sicily.

For the heck of it G couldn't say he was nervous and forgot to check it before hand. "How should I know?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "It's my self-invented characters, each image represents a katakana letter… by the way while you seem pretty fluent in Japanese can you even read katakana?"

"You…" G growled.

"It's my fault G, I should know better Hayato always writes important notes in his G-script." Tsuna tried to pacify them before they could break into another round of arguments.

G blinked, "G-script?"

"The name of the alphabet." Gokudera supplied helpfully. "And I didn't name it after you."

The red haired storm gritted his teeth, "Then don't give it the same name as mine!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "For your information G is an alphabet character, and nowadays there are many things named G."

"Huh?"

Gokudera deadpanned, "Want me to list them down? It's a stellar classification for yellowish stars. A provisional designation in astronomy for any comet, asteroid, or minor planet discovered between April 1th and 15th. A name of a protein, and…"

"Hayato, please stop before you fry someone's brain."

"As you wish Juudaime!"

G turned to Giotto, "I give up! He is hopeless!"

"What are you talking about?" Giotto asked curiously.

Their conversation was cut off when the family painting on the room was replaced by a screen, an irate Shoichi came into view. "Hi, Shou-chan!"

Irie Shoichi ignored his best friend, "Tsnayoshi-kun, Giotto-san…" They suddenly had the foreboding feeling that they wouldn't like what Shoichi would say next. "If you still want to have cloud guardians please proceed to hanger B. They are scaring my men and destroyed their surroundings."

"Huh? Alaude is fighting with Tsuna's cloud guardian?" Giotto exclaimed in shock.

"You are kidding me." G hissed in annoyance.

Hayato groaned, "How the hell could those two bump into each other? Our HQ is big enough for five Sapporo Dome!"

Tsuna face-palmed, "I am so sorry Shoichi, I will deal with them now…"

"Thank you very much." Shoichi gritted his teeth, "If in one hour they haven't stopped piling up damage I have to fix later…" He trailed off threateningly and Byakuran visibly flinched at the nostalgic memory from last year, when he blackmailed Shoichi to help him with his pet project. "My green house will be wide open for them." Byakuran was trembling with fear as he hugged himself.

With that Shoichi cut off the line and the screen once again switched to the painting. "Err…" Giotto began nervously, "What did he mean by that?" He said as he looked at the twitching Byakuran.

"Err… long story." A pause, "Erm… Hayato, Giotto, G please come with me to Hanger B. We don't want our cloud turned to fertilizer if they don't stop fighting…" He ignored their appalled face. He clicked a button on his headset, "Reborn… come to hangar B just in case."

* * *

><p>Hangar B<p>

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe yelled, "Please stop! Think what Sawada-san will do if he sees this!"

Kyouya paused, and then quickly regained his wits as he blocked Alaude's handcuff with his tonfa. "Hn… so, are you scared of Decimo?"

Kyouta gritted his teeth, "I will bite you to death!"

Their fight had been in a stalemate since the very beginning, none had drawn the first blood. Alaude still maintained a calm front but deep down he was annoyed beyond words. Kyouya was getting more open as his attacks became more and more vicious. Their surroundings were a wreck, thankfully Deriva Nuvola was still intact because Kyouya disliked borrowing someone else's private jet. On the background some herbivorous mechanics had crowded behind Kusakabe as they cried in horror.

"Kyouya!" He had suppressed his urge to acknowledge his boss because there was no way he would take his eyes off of this prey.

"They really did a number to this place…" The baby's familiar voice commented tonelessly.

"Alaude!" The look alike of his boss yelled, "Stop! What are you doing?"

None of them listened, too caught up in exchanging blows. "Hn."

"Child…"

"I will bite you to death!" He yelled again as he charged with cloud flamed tonfa.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, at this rate they were going to endanger Kusakabe and the mechanics that were trapped in this room because the nearest exit had collapsed and they had to cross the battlefield if they wanted to get out from entry Tsuna and Co. used. " Kyouya! Stop this instant or you will be sorry!" Tsuna warned him which was unsurprisingly ignored.

"Listen to Juudaime! Woi!" Hayato yelled with gusto.

At that moment they made a terrible mistake, one of the debris caused by the explosions of their fight flew like a bullet and grazed Giotto's and Tsuna's cheek who stood side by side before embedding itself on a metal wall. Tsuna snapped when Giotto touched his bloody cheek in a daze, "This… is something even I can't forgive." Tsuna growled dangerously. And Hayato concluded Kyouya had bitten more than he could chew this time and Alaude too. They were doomed.

Reborn didn't even flinch when Tsuna grabbed Leon from his fedora then threw the Leon turned slipper to Kyouya's wits with deadly accuracy. It hit both cloud guardians at the same time, Leon bounced off Kyouya's forehead to Alaude's. Both of them had their forehead red and smoking, it was predictable that both of them soon lost their balance then fell to a crater they had created themselves at the same time.

Tsuna and Co. had started running to check on them, followed by Kusakabe who ran from the opposite direction, regardless of how angry he was, Tsuna only wanted to teach Kyouya a lesson not make him have brain damage. God knew that Kyouya was already not right on the head as he was. What they saw on the bottom of the crater made them gape.

Alaude was on top of Kyouya and… if their eyes didn't deceive them, the cloud guardians had their lips locked to each other.

They were kissing.

Both had their eyes wide with shock and their brain cogs stopped running. Tsuna and Giotto's hyper intuition took a leave of absence because none had been warned to quickly pull their cloud guardians off of each other before they came to their senses. G and Hayato's eyes were as wide as saucers and their jaws dropped to the ground at the unbelievable picture. Kusakabe whimpered before he wisely chose to bang his head to the floor until he lost consciousness. When he wake up he would remember nothing. No one moved or dared to utter a word until Leon climbed back to Reborn's hand then turned into a Polaroid camera. They snapped back to reality when the flash went off a couple of times.

FLASH!

They looked back and forth between Reborn, who looked at his handy work smugly as the photo came out from the camera, and the cloud guardians, who at once jumped off of each other and slammed their back to opposite sides of the crater.

The cloud guardian turned to Vongola Decimo who had a sheepish look on his face, "I am sorry?" He smiled charmingly then paused, "On second thought…" Tsuna said as Reborn generously handed him the printed photo. "I am not really sorry…"

Giotto blinked at his descendant who had a sly grin on his face, and Reborn for a rare moment of emotion looked at his student with fatherly pride. "I am so proud." Reborn wiped an imaginary tear from his heady eyes.

They were fully intent on murdering Tsuna, but Alaude stopped when he saw the disturbing grin that in Alaude's opinion didn't fit with the benevolent and pacifist image he had of Decimo. G also thought this time that Tsuna behaved nothing like Giotto, really nothing alike especially with the sadistic streak he had displayed just now. "It's fine if you like to try beating me to a bloody pulp." Tsuna said generously with his most charming smile, "But who knows if this photo one way or another will end up reaching a certain illusionist' hand…"

_Mukuro and Daemon sneezed, the former thought for some reason he had passed up something really good. Daemon __o__n the other hand w__o__ke up from his sleep and looked around in confusion, for some reason he had a sudden urge to see Alaude._

He gave them a pitying look but not laced with guilt at all. "After this, I am sure you guys will have no problem getting along with each other and stop wreaking havoc. Aren't you guys just so close here?" Tsuna waved the photo tauntingly, "Oh, and I almost forgot… welcome back, Kyouya."

Hibari Kyouya wished he had ignored the omnivore's call last night and damned all respect he had on his so-called boss. Because there was no way he would let that photo reach Rokudo Mukuro's hand. Alaude thought that if only he was not the one on the other end of Decimo's blackmail he would respect the man as much as he did Giotto, but now he only wanted to burn all the photos of that wretched accident and kill Tsuna. He also would kill Giotto to make sure the devil spawn would never exist. He had gravely misjudged Tsuna, the man was even more mafia than Giotto. Even Daemon would approve of this man.

They could only stand there like frozen statues, didn't trust their mouth to not screaming bloody murder and risk their reputation and honor. They jumped out of the crater to opposite directions. They only wished they could kill Tsuna in that very moment and regretted they didn't do so when they had a chance.

G on the other hand wondered what kind of parents Tsuna had, that someone as sweet as him could have that occasional sadistic streak. Giotto was torn between admiring or being disappointed in Tsuna with how he handled the cloud guardians, he too wondered how someone as kind as Tsuna could blackmail someone else like this.

They got their answers faster than they thought. "Good job, Tsuna… " Reborn complimented his student.

"I learned from the best." Tsuna complimented back with a grin, now he had less of a headache. Blackmail was not honorable but it was effective; he had learned that from Reborn years ago.

Giotto and G looked at Reborn who smirked, _SO IT WAS YOU!_

_Review please!_

* * *

><p><strong>BTW I have not contact anyone to beta Parallel Axis, I am very busy lately... so anyone who interested still can PM me. <strong>

**_BTW Albito is a game character not an OC just look up at his profile in Reborn wik :p he is quite hot though I have no idea what kind of character Albito is so I make ie it up based on his look.  
>POAST will be updated next week<br>_**


	8. 8th Bullet

**I can only smile sheepishly when you remind me to update this fic XD But well... don't worry! I know I am hooked with KNB now but it's not shiny enough to distract me from KHR XDDD So rest assured~ **

**One way or another Parallel Axis would be updated soon enough, I still couldn't get the hang of that story as in I write unnescessary scene and dragging it on... I can't get it right on the first try like this story D: So I need tor rewrite at least three times~ Please keep your eyes on my profile if you want to know my story progress.  
><strong>

**As usual, give thanks to my awesome beta Alia Inverse for her speedy beta XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Rendezvous of Vongola part 8<br>**

Ryohei yawned as he looked at the whimpering patient before him, the man had went through an extreme patching up and was on the way to recovery. Steto and Scopio begged to differ about that, since the patient had only recovered physically but mentally? The patient was undoubtedly scarred for life, but it was just bad luck he was not part of Vongola and Ryohei had been appointed as his medic. At least they would spare him for now and gave him privacy in his comfortable and Ryohei-free cell.

Steto also noted this one would undoubtedly be chatty latter in interrogation, if they threatened him with another round of examination with Doctor Ryohei. Ah… the joy!

Sometimes people tended to overlook that Ryohei's mentor was Colonello, who was as Spartan as Reborn and his rival in using 'sadism read discipline' with their students.

Tsuna rubbed his head as he received the report that Daemon had returned to the land of the livi… he shook his head, return to consciousness to be exact. This Daemon was still alive and breathing in _his own _body, Tsuna reminded himself. He had Steto and Scopio in Daemon's room, explaining the condition of his body after the surgery. Giotto and G had gone to the infirmary fearing that Daemon would traumatize the twin medics. To be blunt, Tsuna was not that worried; Daemon would be fine, and kicking in no time; he had been under anesthesia until a few hours ago after all.

He had no time to deal with Daemon now, so he would leave him to Giotto. He still had two postponed meetings, might as well round all participants in the same room. Things tended to blow up when he gathered his closest allies in one room, but he could afford it now; if worst came to worst he always had the key to Shouichi's green house, Byakuran would appreciate his second visit there.

He had more pressing matters to worry about, for one how would Enma react to Daemon's presence?

"So Tsuna… what do you thing I should do if I see Daemon?" Enma asked honestly.

With equal honesty Tsuna replied, "If possible please just think he is not the Daemon we faced eight years ago." A pause, and Enma's burgundy eyes were boring holes into his golden one. "Err… this Daemon has not betrayed Giotto or Cozart yet, given that Giotto and G weren't questioning your presence in the alliance."

Enma nodded in agreement, "If he had taken the vow, he would have been surprised to see me." He sighed tiredly, "I guess I can take my eyes off of Daemon, no point in hating a man who has done nothing to my family… "

Tsuna looked down, "I am so sorry Enma…"

Enma smiled wanly, "There is nothing to forgive… if war is looming ahead there is no room for a petty revenge of mine that could put our future and our family in danger."

Byakuran whistled, "Well said Enma-kun!"

The bosses were in Tsuna's office, drinking tea as they discussed the next step to counter the threat that Vongola had faced this afternoon. Hayato was standing in the corner of the room not too far from the sofa set they occupied; as the right hand man he was far enough to not be a part of the meeting but close enough to join in if needed.

"Decimo." Albito called him, "We got our hands on a number of prisoners, so how is the interrogation going?" He asked respectfully then he narrowed his eyes, his hands ablaze in mist flames. "I am sure they will speak once I am through with them." There were ghost like flames around him, and Tsuna didn't doubt even the most hardened mafia would speak if Albito willed them.

He waved him off, "No need Albito, Ryohei has them through with proper medication."

Dino sweat-dropped at that, "Tsuna, one of these days… you should tell Ryohei what he has done to his vic… I mean patients!" He corrected the last part hastily, "I think it's dangerous for a medic like him no to know he is mentally scarring every patient he treats."

Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh, "And what makes you think Reborn will let me? He found their screaming whenever they heard _'extreme' _as hilarious as therapeutic." Then he smiled in a pleasant manner, "Besides, so far there is no record of anyone who has been through Ryohei's examination daring to come back to Vongola." Which meant less blood in their mansion, and as long as they didn't hear 'extreme' Ryohei's ex-victims a.k.a patients were mentally healthy as far as he concerned. A thing Mukuro took pride on, because it meant that his fellow guardian had not surpassed him in the art of traumatizing people.

The bucking horse turned his eyes away from Tsuna, crying waterfall tears. "My bro has been thoroughly brainwashed by Reborn!" He sobbed.

Albito's left eyebrow twitched at the pitiful sight of Dino, "Can you please stop that?"

"Can I watch the interrogation?" Byakuran piped in cheerfully, he wanted to see the prisoner screaming at the mere mention of '_extreme' _like a monkey toy that played the drums whenever the button was pushed.

Tsuna glared at him and Byakuran quickly slumped down into his seat, "You may not!"

Yuni sighed, why did Byakuran insist to annoy Tsune in every chance he got? "Byakuran-san, it's unnecessary to watch it… especially if it is only to amuse yourself. Don't indulge yourself in such mundane things at a time like this." Yuni chided him gently.

"Seriously… just once, please take this situation seriously." Tsuna hissed at a paling Byakuran.

Byakuran wailed as he pointed an accusatory finger at Tsuna and Yuni, "Do you have to take every chance to gang up on me?"

"Ah by the way Albito… about your investigation…" Tsuna trailed off, ignoring his fellow sky guardian who trembled as he drank up his tea like it was some sort of alcoholic beverage.

"I can sense a dark future looming over that area as well…" Yuni nodded in agreement as Albito explained that he had found nothing but piling up vile rumors. "But if rumor after rumor is appearing does that mean… this is their way to taunt us?"

Byakuran rolled his eyes, "Yes yes… ignore this Byakuran Gesso."

"Start contributing with that parallel world knowledge you are so proud of then…" Tsuna advised in a deadpan tone.

The white haired mafia beamed at that, "There is no record of black flame zombies ever appearing in any parallel world! This phenomenon is unique in our world!"

"…"

"…"

Tsuna rolled his eyes then leaned back, "So in conclusion…" He turned to the other occupants of the room. "He is useless, let's continue the meeting and ignore him." He concluded in a deadpan tone, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"HEY!" Byakuran shouted indignantly, "It's something to know that _I _don't know about it!"

Albito scoffed, "We know that Don Byakuran."

Enma sighed, "Something in this world triggered it and that can be a clue to find out the source but…"

"It doesn't change the fact that you know nothing…" Tsuna pointed out with a huff.

Byakuran sulked at that then went to a corner of the room opposite of Gokudera's and crouched down with a gray raining cloud over him. "No one cares… no one cares about me… Tsunayoshi-kun and Yuni-chan are so mean…" He mumbled.

"Someone really has to take care of that overgrown brat over there." Gokudera mumbled angrily.

"So… it's been two centuries since we founded Vongola." Giotto nodded, "This famiglia has become the biggest and strongest in the world." Daemon repeated in a dazed voice, and Giotto had to take a step back because Daemon's eyes started sparkling. "Apparently your descendant, Sawada Tsunayoshi is the tenth boss… he is strong and noble?" Daemon snorted at that and Giotto frowned at Daemon's reaction. "Well… he did a good job as a boss so all's well and good." A pause, "The bad news… that ghoul is threatening Vongola in this era as well."

Giotto nodded, "They found a solution to deal with them but according to their head mechanic, Irie Shouchi… this solution is predicted to be temporary since they only can contain the ghoul but not destroy them."

Daemon smiled in a pleased manner, "One way or another we will find it…" he hummed to himself then he looked up and frowned. "By the way Giotto… why does your descendant have a Japanese name and his surname is Sawada?"

"…"

"…"

G frowned, "I wonder as well… not to mention that all of his guardians also have Japanese names except for that Lambo." A pause, "If our famiglia never changes… we are very open and not so concerned about Italian blood purity, maybe some time in the future Asari is going to introduce you to a hot Japanese chick?"

Giotto blushed a deep red; "You promise not to ask Tsuna anything about that!"

Daemon turned to his fellow guardian, whom he observed had been too quiet since they came to visit him, "Ah Alaude…" He began with a sadistic smile, "May I inquire why you so kindly visit little ol' me?" He asked with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"No, you _may not _inquire." He retorted with a snide tone, "Why don't you rest so you can be useful in the next battle?"

Daemon Spade narrowed his eyes, "That's very kind of you." He nodded in agreement then slumped back to his bed and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, the room was quite cold in spite of being summer, must be the modern technology. Then he shot Giotto and G a look, "What made that skylark able to stand to be in the same room with me for any extended period of time on his own will?" He hissed in a barely hearable volume to Giotto and G.

Giotto smiled weakly, "I don't know either… I guess he is watching you in case you make trouble?" Actually Alaude would have willingly camped outside Daemon's room just to make sure that _photo_ would never reach Daemon's hand. Though logically Tsuna would keep that photo to himself so both cloud guardians maintained the status quo, both were in the same ship and wouldn't risk ruining their reputation.

G on the other hand pitied Alaude, he sincerely hoped Tsuna would keep his promise to not let those photos wander anywhere and keep them safe. Alaude was a jerk but no one deserved to be blackmailed by those scandalous photos, not to mention Tsuna threatened to send them to Daemon of all people! He wouldn't wish that to anyone, not even to his worst enemy!

"Is that so…" Daemon smirked and one thought echoed on their mind, _he is definitely going to investigate. _Thankfully no one who had witnessed that scene would leak it. That man with pompadour had woken up without any recollection about the kiss, and Gokudera had congratulated him for being such a dedicated right hand man.

Tsuna rubbed his sore forehead as Yuni finished her prophecy regarding the ghoul and dark flames. "My head hurts..." He grumbled.

Dino laughed uneasily at Tsuna, "Stay strong bro…"

"Decimo…" Albito looked worriedly at Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna growled as Shoichi's face appeared on screen for the third time today in his office, and with bad news if his gloomy face was anything to go by. "NOW WHAT?"

Shouichi backed away, "Uhm… just now Marin Mbaye Shiki sent a brief report from South Africa…" Tsuna blanched at that, "And Miss Koko Hekmatyar is in line 2, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The tenth boss slapped his forehead, "Is it that subordinate of yours whose screws are a bit loose?" Usually Tsuna wouldn't insult people but it was Shoichi's subordinate they were talking about… when it comes to her, it was a statement not an insult. "What did she do this time?"

"She ran away…" Shouichi answered tiredly.

"Chasing butterflies again?" Tsuna asked blithely, "Where did she get lost now? Last time we had to fish her out of the Amazon River…" A pause, "Wait… Miss Hekmatyar is on the line because…"

"Yes, my subordinate… Professor Miami was scheduled to meet Miss Hekmatyar this morning." Tsuna gritted his teeth, mumbling curses under his breath.

Tsuna was tempted to tear his hair out, why did Vongola never establish a sanity requirement when recruiting members? Oh right, because Vongola and sanity were like bees and honey. Vongola was not Vongola if they were sane by normal standards. And the boss was always fated to be the sanest…

"I give up." Tsuna raised his arms then walked to his desk, "I will talk to Miss Hekmatyar, better than her coming here personally with her squad." Which no one wanted to happen again, during the last visit they were unlucky enough to run into Kyouya and his cloud guardian didn't appreciate Hekmatyar's sniper taunting him. That Lutz couldn't sit for months after his misfortune with Kyouya's hedgehog. That and one part of the mansion had to be rebuilt from scratch.

"Ara… it's been a while Vongola Decimo." Koko Hekmatyar was an arm dealer, famous for her elusiveness and professionalism. She was very pale, her hair was long and as white as snow, her blue eyes shone with mischief. Tsuna also knew that many bosses had tried to court her, to them she was the perfect image of a wife befitting for a mafia boss.

"Miss Hekmatyar… my apologies but please cut the pleasantries short." Tsuna said sternly, "If it's about Proffesor Miami…" He trailed off, "I will send someone to track her, and so you can deal with whatever business you have with her afterward."

"No! I have sent my squad to protect her~" Tsuna's head reunited with his desk, "She had a Chinese Triad hot on her tails you know?"

Tsuna rubbed his sore forehead, "How could she get into this mess?"

Koko shrugged, "Who knows, I always said my squad has one or two lose cogs from their heads…" She trailed off in cutesy manner, "But your men lost at least five! Vongola is such a peaceful mafia but you guys attract trouble more often than not…"

Albito and Gokudera gritted their teeth, "How dare she insult Vongola…"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "This coming from an arm dealer who sunk four Somalian pirate's ships last week?" A pause, "Anyway… Miss Hekmatyar, thank you very much for your assistance… I will send reinforcements as soon as possible."

Koko beamed at that, "Thank you boss, well… bye-bye for now, I will inform you if we find Professor Miami." And with that she ended the line and the screen once again became black.

Tsuna sighed, "One thing after another."

"Ah Tsunayoshi-kun…" It was Shouichi again on the screen, "I checked my email just now and Miami emailed me about her expedition to find a rare butterfly that is in some rural snowy mountain."

"That's a very unlikely place for a butterfly to live in!" He was flabbergasted.

"And that's because of one article about the phantom butterfly which apparently is the hottest news online in the butterfly association." A pause, "I don't really understand why she believed so much in the writer of said article, Professor James… she wrote _'Have faith in Professor James, Vongola!_' and I wonder…"

"**Who?"** Tsuna asked incredulously.

If anyone is wondering what happened to Hibari, he was currently sitting in seiza position under a chilling stream of waterfall near Takeshi's dojo without caring it was in the middle of the night. Kusakabe, loyal right hand man he was, watched his leader cleansing himself without a clue as to why Hibari suddenly felt the need to purify himself.

Kusakabe himself had a feeling he had forgotten something important, "Kyo-san…" But that was definitely irrelevant to Hibari's current issue for sure!

Hibari's other loyal follower, Hibird, he was singing the Namimori anthem on a protruding rock not far from where Hibari sat. "Midoriii tanabiku~ Namimori nooooo~ " To Hibari, Hibird's song was really therapeutic, it was very helpful to help him get over the most traumatizing accident he ever had in his life, it was high up there after his first defeat from Mukuro.

**Next Morning **

**BOOM! **

While explosions were something common in the Vongola's household, in fact it was perceived as some sort of alarm clock, the Vongola famiglia's main circle was wide awake and startled because it happened in their main quarters. Tsuna's bedroom was there and unless their boss himself exploded something (which was unlikely) it must be enemies.

Gokudera was outside Tsuna's room in a flash, followed by the remaining guardians and the first generation with the exception of Daemon who was still in the infirmary. Tsuna himself was already outside, dressed sloppily in his suit because emergency or not Reborn would have his head for wearing pyjamas in front of his enemies. He hastily corrected his crooked tie and unbuttoned shirt, if he was lucky he could get away with a kick to the head.

They wondered what caused the sudden explosion and ran to the source, the pond that was just one hundred feet away from Tsuna's bedroom. Tsuna prayed the pond was still intact because Chrome had taken so much care of the lotus in that pond, she would be pissed if the explosion destroyed it. If Chrome was upset, her husband would be upset and those who made his dear Chrome cry would get their ass kicked down every circle of reincarnation and Mukuro would reassemble it again to kick it until he and his beloved Chrome were satisfied. That happened once, and once was enough to traumatize a whole town so much that Tsuna had to visit to calm its citizens down with one squad of psychiatrists.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, the pond was indeed obliterated in the explosion. The smoke or was it steam? They could see almost anything but the pond was undoubtedly not saved and on their feet there were stalks and buds that once were the favorite flower of his mist guardians. Tsuna could see from the corner of his eyes that Mukuro was trembling in anger as he drank up the sight of the destruction of his beloved Chrome's lotus. Mukuro was about to scream bloody murder when they heard a familiar voice laughing, and another wailing.

"Ha ha ha… that was one rough landing!" Gokudera's left eyebrow twitched, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"It's kind of fun de gozaru~" That cheery voice, G's eyes widened. It can't be!

"Gah! My expensive clothes!" Someone wailed. "It's muddy!"

"Thank God, we are alive! It's a miracle!"

Giotto couldn't believe his ears as he listened to the familiar voice, "Asari? Lampo? Knuckle?" He called as loud as he could through the thick smoke.

"Hey! That's Giotto's voice." The familiar voice of Knuckle became louder as the silhouette of someone dressed in priest garment came into their sight.

"Tsuna-nii!" A childish voice called.

Tsuna without a second thought ran through the thick smoke, rushing to the petite figure he knew so well and hugged the boy he missed since he disappeared yesterday. "Lambo! I was so worried!"

"Lambo!" Gokudera ran to Tsuna's side and collided with a grinning Yamamoto, "Takeshi! Where have you been?" He growled angrily as he shook the swordsman back and forth.

"Ha ha ha ha…"

Giotto was about to follow Tsuna but the three figures were faster and the next thing he knew, he and G were at the bottom of a dog pile made by Asari, Lampo and Knuckle. "You scared us shirtless you DOLT!" Knuckle roared angrily then his eyes turned to Alaude who was torn between standing like the proud man he was or ran from Knuckle who was undoubtedly pissed that they left him like that. "And YOU! I have so many things to say to you and don't you dare to escape Alaude! You and Daemon!"

"Hn."

"Everyone…" Giotto cried hoarsely, "I am glad you guys are okay… how did you get here?" He asked curiously.

G nodded in agreement, "Yeah, how the hell did you get here?"

Knuckle frowned at G, "Language!" G rolled his eyes.

The scene was a joyous one and the separated friends were at last reunited again, but they had to pause the touching drama when they felt a murderous aura on their back. They noticed three things at once, one, the smoke had cleared up. Two, they could see the mess they were in, rubbles and leftovers of the once beautiful pond of lotus, three, a certain pissed illusionist with pineapple hair.

Mukuro smiled at them, a vein popping on his face. "I am sorry for interrupting this touching reunion." He began smoothly, "But may I inquire _who _is responsible for this destruction?"

Silence…

Tsuna sighed, another morning Vongola style~

* * *

><p><strong>The END of Rendezvous arc, next ARC: Reminisce of Sin <strong>

**Koko Hekmatyar is character from Jormungand, a new Anime released this spring... a anime of arm dealer make me can't resist to add her in ^^ I have been looking for more charater to soice this story up! Imagine how happy I am to see this crime anime~  
><strong>


	9. 9th Bullet

**I feel very guilty right now to you ;_; but at any rate please have the ninth chapter of ROTS~ **

**BTW as usual Alia Inverse fixed my story... however some small part is still in beta process but I want to let you have this chappie first -3- but well... it's not going to bother that bad I think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Reminiscence of Sin part 1<br>**

Tsuna often wondered why, oh why… Reborn chose Mukuro, who was bent on mass mafia genocide to be part of his family. Sure, it was obvious that Mukuro being one of the strongest illusionist known in the mafia world qualified for the position, but aside from that? Mukuro might be more dangerous than Kyouya in his own rights. With his cloud guardian there was always a give and take policy and in spite of his own blood-thirsty nature, Kyouya had honor to uphold. Mukuro on the other hand had no such thing; Tsuna could safely say that he was the least trusted member of his famiglia.

Reborn once applauded him for not trusting Mukuro as much as he did the other guardians, because as a boss he should know his subordinates well. Deep down Tsuna was not pleased, because he wanted to give his guardians his trust equally, including Mukuro. Tsuna however was not so naïve as to think he could get hold of the mist just because he wanted to, but then he soon found a link he could hold onto.

Chrome Dokuro, the former host of Mukuro and supposed pseudo mist guardian of Vongola. Unlike Mukuro, Tsuna could safely say she was loyal to him, and to be honest in the first few years they had been with him, Tsuna thought Chrome was more trusted and accepted as the mist guardian in his famiglia than Mukuro. But it was her who connected Mukuro and Tsuna. Mukuro was her savior and the light of her life, and Tsuna was her sky and the one who welcomed her to the family. Tsuna knew this and was glad that Mukuro had one more sincere reason to be part of family. He was never so foolish as to think Mukuro would stay because he wanted to, but at the very least Mukuro stopped his ambition for Chrome's sake.

They both had gone through a lot of the cruelty the world could offer, and Tsuna was glad they have found each other. He had risked his neck to get them to confess to each other but it had been worth it though. Reborn even praised him for the tactical matchmaking; he furiously denied he had even the slightest inclination of doing it for his advantage. Mukuro getting all sappy with him for the few weeks after he came back from his honeymoon was a bit creepy though.

While having married guardians in his inner circle was not a first, neither was a first to find out his male guardian was being whipped. Mukuro took the devotion of a husband to a whole new level. Even Ryohei who was extremely devoted to Hana once commented he felt Mukuro was a bit too extreme.

And Hibari Kyouya of all people agreed; Tsuna thought it was the end of the world that his cloud guardian agreed with his sun about any Mukuro related topic. And he was stupid enough to think they were exaggerating.

And so once upon a time Vongola Decimo foolishly believed that sending his pair of mist guardians to a mafia convention in a rural town of Northern Italy was a good idea. He thought, as long as Chrome was there, Mukuro wouldn't cause any trouble because Chrome hated it. He thought his hyper intuition was having a false alarm for giving a red flag when he sent them off, one thing Reborn kept berating him for: stop underestimating your hyper intuition before you regret it.

He remembered starting to trust his hyper wholeheartedly since then, it was too costly not to. The convention he sent them to, it was a normal party where bosses of minor famiglie from Northern Italy gathered for socializing, and Vongola had to grace them with a guardian as representative. While none of these famiglie would dare to think Vongola disrespected them if they did not attend the convention, Tsuna always welcomed every chance to make peace with other famiglie.

Never in his wildest imagination would he have thought that the convention would turn into one of the biggest pandemonium in Vongola history. One of the guests of said party, an heir to a middle tier famiglia took a fancy of Chrome and tried to seduce her by asking for a dance. Mukuro was not near because he had gone to fetch refreshments for his wife and himself but he did see the idiot trying to get a hold of Chrome's hand. Key word 'trying' because Chrome skillfully dodged the wandering hand as she pretended to bashfully and politely decline. The idiot however didn't get the clue and definitely had no idea of the impending doom that marched towards him. Which in Tsuna's opinion, or anyone in the Vongola famiglia, was the quickest one-way trip to hell.

To summarize what happened next was easy, Instant Pandemonium and Scarred for Life Fiesta. Or so Reborn said in a sing-song tone. Tsuna himself stopped Chrome from elaborating her husband's 'heroic exploit in defending her honor' at the part where Mukuro did something with a pineapple and the idiot's spleen. Which was just the start and not the climax (in her opinion) and Tsuna for the sake of his precious sanity didn't let her continue with the report, thank you very much, he was fine with the list of material damage, the rest was up to a team of psychiatrists he had sent. How they dealt with the victims was not within his authority anymore.

It was one of the many rules regarding the inner circle of Vongola, which extended to the Vongola itself, their allies and enemies (who wanted to live a long life); to never ever upset or hurt Chrome Dokuro either directly or indirectly when Rokudo Mukuro was in the vicinity.

* * *

><p>That rule had sadly been broken by none other than Lambo, Yamamoto, Asari, Lampo and Knuckle. Tsuna was not sure if the first generation realized how deep in trouble they were now. From the horrified look on their faces, it seemed they got the idea. They must have seen the look Mukuro had had on Daemon at some point. Tsuna was sure it was his time of contemplating what to do. He of course could stop Mukuro but later he'd have to deal with his revenge obsessed mist guardian; the second choice would be to let him beat the shit out of whatever or whoever had annoyed him but the damage...<p>

In the end he always came to one decision. Dame Tsuna, act like a boss NOW.

Reborn's advice always wins...

"Get ready you spawns of beep beep." Mukuro growled as his trident materialized on his hands. His attention however was drawn by a gloved hand that tapped his shoulder gently, he craned his neck to look to the side and he found his boss smiling angelically at him. "What do you want Sawa... ARGH!"

**Five minutes later ~**

Tsuna dusted nonexistent dust from his gloves, ignoring the bewildered look the first generation was shooting at him. "Onii-san, please bring Mukuro to the infirmary. And after you are done, we will have a meeting in one hour." He ordered his sun guardian smoothly.

Ryohei nodded as he hoisted the frozen Mukuro on his shoulder, "But boss, why bring him there? It's not like anyone, neither I, can fix this."

He rolled his eyes, "Nah... I will release him later." Then he turned to Gokudera, "Hayato, call our construction company and have them fix this before noon. And also... get our florist to replace the flowers."

"Yes Jyuudaime." Hayato said as he dialed the number on his phone.

Tsuna was about to turn around to address the others but quickly added. "Ask Shoichi to send them the photo of the pond from the satellite and make sure the color and arrangement is as identical to the original as possible."

"Hai!"

Tsuna grumbled under his breath, "My Mist guardians are always into the details..." Not surprising since the more powerful an illusionist was, the more effort they put into the details, to an unbelievable level. There was one time Mukuro almost killed a bartender because his Pousse-cafe style Grasshopper's layered ingredients were mixed, and Chrome once commented Tsuna had been wearing the same tie pin for three days which not even Tsuna and Gokudera had noticed. "So we can pretend this never happened and they will never know."

"Tsuna..." Giotto began, "That's... lying to your guardians and..."

His descendant just waved the upcoming lecture off, "My paperwork is piling up..."

"... It's fine then." He agreed right away.

Giotto's guardians looked at him in disbelief, "You would betray us for the sake of paperwork?"

"Whose fault it was do you think that my paperwork piling up higher than Mount Everest?" Giotto wondered out loud sarcastically.

"…"

"It's not like you are innocent yourself Boss!" G pointed out hotly, "If I recall correctly the last destroyed warehouse was your doing!"

Giotto turned away, eyes looking at anywhere but his right hand man, "It's justified, after all… we can't let that drug baron secure his merchandise."

G huffed, "I can't see how justified burning the whole warehouse instead of transporting the cursed cargo somewhere else before burning it."

"Well…"

Tsuna clapped once, "Sorry for interupting, but I would like to point out if any of our men sees the first generation… it would be a big mess." Tsuna tried to emphasize the big part, since Vongola was simply incapable of dealing with anything without making a huge mess of themselves.

Asari laughed at that, "Because we suppose to be dead?" He asked cheerfully.

Silence…

G whacked Asari's head, "You just have to ask, didn't you?"

"Right!" Yamamoto answered with equal cheerfulness.

This time it was Yamamoto's turn to be whacked on the head by the irate storm guardian, "Don't answer him Takeshi!"

Tsuna face palmed, sometimes the rain guardian's outgoing nature was too much to the point of being inconsiderate. He cleared his throat, "At any rate, can we move on to my office?"

"UWOOO! So you are the **extreme** Father Knuckle." Ryohei bumped his fist with Knuckle's. "Nice to meet you!"

"You are Ryohei?" Knuckle smiled at him, "I heard a lot about you from Takeshi, I really wanted to meet you to the extreme!"

"Hayato-nii! That pompous brat over there is so ungrateful!" Lambo complained to Gokudera, "I saved him but not even thanks come out from his so royal mouth."

"Who the hell you called pompous brat, you cow brat?" Lampo roared angrily.

G groaned, "Seriously! Don't pick a fight with a kid Lampo!"

"I am out of here." Hibari muttered as walked away from the scene and Alaude did the same but to opposite direction.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, "**Listen." **All of them stared at him then to his feet where the grass burned by simmering flame. "I will count until three, if any of you didn't move by then to my office… I will make you."

They blanched, "One…" They all moved away before Tsuna could start on two.

"… And I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of Vongola. Nice to meet you." And with that he ended the short introduction of him and his guardians.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsunayoshi-kun." Asari said as he bowed politely to the tenth boss.

Tsunayoshi smiled at him as they settled comfortably in the sofa of his office lounge. "Would you like to rest first? I am sure the journey to the future has been pretty tiring." He could attest to that, "We can continue the story later…"

Knuckle shook his head, "We are fine Decimo, and the story of how we got here is pretty short."

Tsuna and Giotto blinked at that, they were expecting a long story actually. "Those ghouls attacked our HQ again?" Giotto asked with a worried tone.

Lampo shook his head, "Thankfully not." He assured his boss, "And you don't have to worry about our subordinates either. We make sure to send them off of our HQ. We might get attacked when the manor is empty but the point is that the damage would be materialistic at best…" He paused, "All precious possessions of ours and funds for our famiglia have also been relocated so we don't have to worry much about it either."

Giotto nodded in approval, "Very good." He paused, "But still… how did you guys end up here? From the story you guys knew you would leave… so you were transported here by your own will."

Knuckle nodded, "Yes… thanks to Talbot."

"Talbot?" Giotto asked in disbelief, "But how?"

"He made a time machine of course." Knuckle grinned, "It was amazing when we came to his workshop he already had a time machine ready to send us. Lambo-kun here was a bit skeptical since the machine looked like a shipwreck held together with cogs but it worked!"

Tsuna's eyes widened at that but he didn't interrupt Knuckle's explanation to Giotto. He narrowed his eyes as he beckoned Hayato to come closer then whispered, "Check our archives."

Hayato knew why Tsuna asked that so without a word he went to enter the secret passage in Tsuna's office that connected to the Vongola Archive. "Was there anything weird about Talbot?"

"… Err why?" Lampo asked curiously.

Lambo nodded, "He was saner when he was young." He pointed out helpfully.

Yamamoto laughed, "He is not blind?"

Knuckle smiled at that, "Young Talbot is still alive in this era… he has lived a long life."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, so at this point of time Talbot had not become blind and he was young… younger than the first generation in general. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was no record of how Talbot became blind, and definitely not one where he had invented a time machine. He sent Hayato off to make sure, but it was unlikely he was mistaken in such an important detail.

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

A cry of pain erupted and echoed through the room that was littered by metal, tools and other mechanical items.

"Thank you for lending me your form, Talbot…" A dark figure loomed over a young Talbot who covered his bloody eyes as he screamed in pain.

"Aargh! My eyes!" He screamed as he felt the air being knocked out of him as the dark figure pinned him to the ground. "Let me go! Where did you send the Vongola guardians…" He hissed, voice barely heard as he struggled to release himself.

The dark figure smiled, revealing a row of sharp-like teeth, "To their doom…"

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the start of second arc titled Reminiscence... XD I feel so shamelessly proud of myself now. Since somehow I manage to name each arc with epicness or so I thought. <strong>

**First Arc: Rendezvous  
><strong>

**Second Arc: Reminiscence **

**Third Arc: It will be titled 'Redemption'  
><strong>

**Fourth Arc (Epilogue only) would be titled 'Reborn'  
><strong>

**So basically this story will have 4 Arcs ^^/ and all started with Re- which not really on purpose... Not really original since I take Hack G.U's game title... the last one suppose to be Rebirth but we should have REBORN!  
><strong>

**I have planned a BONUS story for ROTS, and Jonmurgand's fans would be happy I think ^^/ The summary~  
><strong>

Koko loathed to admit Lehm was right that she and sky was a recipe for disaster. She was sure there would be no problem dealing with Vongola Decimo to get that contract signed. After all Sky is just a pet name for Vongola boss, right? And who is this brunette cute boy?

**Ciao~**

Review Please!


	10. 10th Bullet

**Sorry for the long hiatus of this story but rest assured as I won't abandon this story... too much sweat and tears for it to be abandoned T_T **

**AT any rate... Second arc of Reunion of The Sky begin! As usual... my beta Alia helped me a lot and suggestion of what to develop in next chapter :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Giotto were not happy campers and more often than not this was caused by their hyper intuition; and the best part? They had no idea why they were not happy or skittish. It felt like their childhood's monster under the bed all over again, unreasonable anxiety for an unexplainable cause. All they could do was just be prepared for the worst, and if they were lucky, they'd just had to cross their fingers and the anxiety would go away on its own. Their guardians knew that when their boss was like this it was best to leave them alone, they needed space to breathe, and relaxing herbs tea to calm their nerves which did not help a lot but was enough. Tsuna was in his office while Giotto was in his temporary bedroom.<p>

At least they stopped pacing around their office and ruining the expensive Persian rug. The most expensive one known in the world, Reborn forced Tsuna to purchase it so all mafia bosses who entered his office knew of the Vongola's riches, which made it a completely useless purchase as far as Tsuna was concerned, considering that the size of the mansion was already pretty telling about their riches. The only good thing that came from it was that Lambo never dared to bring food to Tsuna's office and risk ruining the expensive historical rug thus incurring in Reborn's wrath. The hitman unexpectedly had a keen eye for antiques and loved collecting them.

Reborn's hobby and expensive rug aside, the two Vongola bosses were distressed. Hayato returned from the archive with the document Tsuna wanted, which of course was just for his eyes and not shared to Giotto. No one protested since, while they might have violated a dozen or so rules of time traveling (if they existed), they wouldn't risk it when it could be avoided. If Tsuna thought he had to share it with Giotto despite the risk, he would. However in his opinion the document about Talbot having never ever invented a time machine would be the least of their worries. He could think of three possibilities on the top of his head.

One, due to this event history changed and Talbot _did_ invent the time machine, but that didn't add up to what was written in the document he read so it was probably out. Two, Talbot never reported the invention to Vongola, which was unlikely because Talbot trusted Primo with his life. Three... the worst possibility ever, so bad that he would rather have the first option and all of that time-paradox chaos it implied. Someone was sending his and the rest of Primo's guardians back and forth on purpose, and they used Talbot to get the job done. How did they use the inventor? They might have hypnotized him or they borrowed his appearance and so on. The first would be better since Talbot was alive, but for how long since the objective was accomplished was anyone's guess. The latter? Talbot would have been killed or at least incapacitated in the past.

He had Shouichi check on the old mechanic, and the news were not good. Talbot had collapsed due to a heart failure and while he was saved from immediate death he was currently in a coma. He knew Talbot was not in the best condition since yesterday but that had been the last nail on the coffin, and Talbot in both past and future was not safe. The problem of course would be the culprit's identity, what the culprit had done to Talbot and for what reason. But worst of all, whoever it was had access on the method of travelling in time and was orchestrating all of this mess.

The headache of the century plus the possibility of a second episode of Byakuran. With that in mind, Tsuna finished his sixth cup of herbal tea.

Giotto on the other hand had a completely different concern than Tsuna's. He and the rest of his guardians had left the past and his famiglia. They had done everything they could to keep their famiglia members safe and sound, but that was only a temporary measure. For how long would their rival famiglie not notice their absence? All things considered, they would be lucky if by the end of the week none of their allies were looking for them asking why he had not replied to their letters yet. There were many famiglie still considering the offer of alliance and they could come looking for Vongola at any given time. They also had enemies who were after the Vongola territories like starving hyenas, not one but many of them.

Vongola was the most active famiglia that kept looking for alliances among famiglie of mafia. They were active to the point that not a week passed without them meeting any of their allies or future allies. Just from one week of absence from their alliance activities, the mafia society was going to have a big question mark above their heads about it.

They had been here for two days but they had no idea how long had passed since they left their era. None whatsoever.

They couldn't afford going 'missing' for too long in their era. Vongola was the pillar of balance in the mafia society; once the pillar went missing, everything was going to come crashing down, it would be a mafia war for power on their doorstep. A war that wouldn't be stopped even if Vongola returned immediately _after_ it began. The mafia society was not a society where a war could be blown out like fire on a candle once it began, rather it was like a wildfire in a forest. Once it spread, not even the strongest famiglia could snuff it out, even with all their power. A war being started meant blood being spilled very fast, territories all over Italy being invaded and so on. It could break out faster than you could blink but to stop it?

Giotto recalled that the Casiva famiglia was still pending on that offer of alliance and they could turn up on Vongola's doorstep in the past and wonder where the hell the owner of the house was. The Panthera famiglia was reported prowling around their territory in Southern Italy for who knows what. There was conflict between two allies of theirs for spice trades that could blow up any second and Vongola had to mediate in that. And etc. etc... lots of pending problems back home that could trigger a war.

Giotto gulped down his eighth cup of tea.

In this kind of situation, their hyper intuition was not helping other than to tell them, 'FUBAR is in the horizon and you gotta do something'. They had seen enough to tell this was _probably_ going downhill but with their hyper intuition blaring alarms like this, it was obvious they would _definitely_ be FUBAR soon and not _probably_ anymore.

The problem was, they had no idea when and how all of these messes were going to blow up on their faces. Their hyper intuition couldn't tell them that.

* * *

><p><strong>Healer's Quarter<strong>**s**

"Don't tell me that." Gokudera voiced his annoyance through gritted teeth.

Ryohei and Shouichi glanced at each other before they turned to the annoyed storm guardian. "We've just extremely told you." Ryohei said with uncharacteristically calmness on his part. "I am as annoyed as you are about this Hayato." It was a credit to how severe the situation was that Ryohei found no extremeness in him to act anything but serious.

"It's like a bad prank in the early morning." Shouichi drawled, it was almost noon actually. "But seriously... what do you want me to say?" He wondered out loud, "I never wake up in the morning and find the black flamed monster that had been locked securely in my lab reduced to the charred corpse of human?"

Ryohei snorted, "And my subordinates and I who conducted the autopsy founding nothing other than the corpse has been burn crisply?" The sun guardian crossed his arms, "Like hell Hayato! I'm also extremely annoyed that the first thing in the morning I had to do was to examine a charred corpse just to find nothing."

Gokudera rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Nothing at all?"

Shouichi sighed "Other than the corpse was burned so thoroughly that when we tried to remove it from the tank... one of the corpse's limbs, or what used to be a limb crumbled to dust."

"The corpse was in such a bad condition?" Hayato asked incredulously.

Ryohei nodded, "We barely could preserve what was left." The sun guardian huffed, and then carefully chose a comparison to describe the corpse. "Back at home... that's what would be ready to be put on a vase and enshrined." He was referring to the cremation custom where a family kept the ash of their departed relatives. "Normally a sun flame user could try using their flames to prepare the corpse for autopsy but in that state I could do nothing." The boxer shook his head.

"So our lead to this unknown enemy is gone?" Hayato hissed.

"We have examined that crisply burned corpse." Ryohei informed him, "As thoroughly as we could but yeah... nothing other than it was burned so precisely you couldn't tell which part of the body burned first."

Hayato groaned, "This is not good, then how about the prisoners we caught?"

Shouichi took a deep breath, "You won't like what I found."

"Now what?" The right hand man almost snapped, "If the prisoners managed to get themselves killed please tell me we found at least a lead."

The scientist nodded, "Well... for starters, Ryohei's subordinates found a special type of toxin in our prisoners' body. The prisoners hid it in their body... right under the skin of their tight. A small amount of toxins that would leak into their system the moment they added pressure to the right place... "

Ryohei took a deep breath, "Of all the things... it was botulinum."

Hayato cringed. "What the heck? That's... "

"The deadliest toxin ever known to man..." Shouichi nodded sagely, "Not your average stuff for mafia to carry around to kill themselves with, that's for sure."

The grey haired man snorted, "That's a good lead actually. Botulinum... the deadliest toxin in the world... unless they chose this particular toxin for mere theatrics I can see a good lead we can follow."

Ryohei whistled, "We'll leave it to you Hayato, thanks to your sister... you're an expert in this and second only to her and Shamal when it comes to poison."

"I've been through first-hand experience for that unfortunately... " Hayato couldn't help but to cringe at the beautiful and poisonous childhood memories. "Botulinum is a double edged sword, while it's deadly... the other name it holds is... 'Elixir of Beauty' if used in the right dose."

Shouichi, who only had miniscule knowledge in poisons, raised an eyebrow, "Elixir of Beauty?" He blanched, "Don't tell me."

Hayato tapped his cheek with his forefinger, "Yeah, that's what women all over the world inject on their faces when they undergo plastic surgery. The diluted version of course..." He said in an almost amused voice, "And..." He would have said more but Shouichi interrupted making a gurgling noise as he held his stomach.

The mechanic was not amused by the trivia, "That's sick." He was never good in dealing with horror stuff, especially one involving the mad scientist's kind of horror. He shivered at the thought of girls like his sister doing that for beauty. He eerily remembered his sister asking if he knew a good plastic surgeon a few years back, thankfully his sister didn't go through with her idea. Something about making her nose more pointed or something. "Why would anyone willingly inject poison on their face?! Who cares if it's diluted?!"

Hayato looked amused by Shouichi's sudden loss of composure; normally he would ask the guy to snap out of it, but what he was going to answer next would be part of the clue. "They do... you would be surprised at how wilingly they take the risk. It's expensive to do it in clinics by the way... and so nowadays..." Ryohei and Shouichi had a feeling they wouldn't like what the storm guardian was going to say. "Do-it-yourself plastic surgery is quite popular, and botulinum is just one among many things that are sold in the black market for that purpose."

"..."

"... Are you telling me, mafia probably is the one who supplies that wretched thing to black market?" Shouichi asked incredulously. "And they're using it as a suicide poison just because they make a business out of it?"

Hayato shrugged, "Triads do but I think there's no mafia involved in this even though drug trade is a fair business in this society."

Shouichi sighed at that, "Okaaay... " He droned, no doubt he was craving herbal tea or any kind of caffeine beverage to shake him out of his stupor. "I will look up into this botulinum and plastic surgery supply business as soon as possible."

Hayato nodded, "And make sure to inform our men that... next time, we have to do X-rays for possible hidden poison or weapons in a prisoner's body." They had gotten careless but fortunately they could savage some clues.

* * *

><p><strong>East Wing Manor<strong>

Takeshi strolled through the corridor of the west wing where they had reserved some space for the first generation. It was a hasty decision on their part but Tsuna didn't want the first generation to wander around in disguise. The least Tsuna could do was to reserve part of the manor for them so they could breathe and come to terms with their situation. Daemon, Asari and G in particular needed plenty of rest for the wounds they had received from the last confrontation with their mysterious enemies.

Takeshi stopped in front of a mahogany door, a spare study room the first generation used for their discussions. The rain guardian knocked three times until he heard a firm voice giving him permission to enter. "Hello guys? I hope you're comfortable." He and Ryohei were the only guardians Tsuna trusted to visit the first generation on their own, Tsuna knew Hayato was not in the best terms with G. Lambo and Lampo were like bickering children whenever they met. Hibari and Mukuro were out of the equation since it would result in a bloodbath if either met their past counterpart.

Asari grinned, "Yes... we're very comfortable in our future home!"

G sighed at that, "Asari... yes we're fine and comfortable, Takeshi." The storm guardian added, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Takeshi gave him a salute, "Yamamoto Takeshi is here to report our latest find!"

Asari just laughed at his counterpart's antics while the rest of the guardians sighed at the rain guardian. Alaude who stood in the corner of the room raised an eyebrow, "What did you find?"

Takeshi grinned, "You see... the black flame monster you called a ghoul, we had a bit mishap with them this morning and... "

5 minutes later

"So you tracked the possible culprit down by investigating famiglie who had business with illegal plastic surgery supplies?" G and Alaude were nodding; they had to admit their successors knew what they were doing.

Daemon smirked, "Interesting... "

Takeshi was answering G's question about how they would investigate a port town in Italy when Lampo suddenly yelled in horror, "Girls injecting _what_ on their faces?!" It seemed the Lightning guardian just had his first taste of the horrors of the modern era.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Unknown<strong>

"Checkerface-sama..." Wonomichi drawled the name of his master as he watched the bloody carnage before him.

He had come because of an emergency call he received from his master. A master he had not seen for the last five years, since the man had retired to an even more secluded life in a village that was deep in the rural area of Japan. Unlike the exuberant life in Namimori city, the village Checkerface resided on now was tranquil and humble. There was no electricity or any modern touch in the village as the villagers all lived in harmony with nature as if they had never been in contact with the outside world.

The last time Wonomichi saw this village, it was when Checkerface decided to spend the rest of his life there. It was a peaceful and welcoming village.

Now all he could see as far as his beady eyes would allow him was the epitome of a bloody tragedy. So many bodies laid on the ground, elderly, adult and children. If not for the handkerchief he used to cover his nose he would have choked because of the strong smell of blood threatening to flare his nostrils.

He had desperately hoped that whatever happened, his master would have been spared. But all he could find from his master's house was the charred remains on the plot of land. The wall, ceiling and tatami were painted the color of blood. Each stroke that grazed the surface looked like it had been applied with a giant brush. Looking around, Wonomichi easily found the offending brush, and old broom which tip was caked with blood. It was pure chaos and in midst of it Wonomichi could only find the ineligible strokes of blood. Right beside the charred remains of someone he hoped was not his master.

On the wall was a hastily written message.

**THERE'S NO REDEMPTION FOR TRINISETTE AND IT'S OWNER.**

**SINNER BEWARE!**

Next to the charred remains laid a checkered mask and circle framed glasses, that had once belonged to Checkerface and Kawahira.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a sadist at heart, leaving a cliffie like this again AND AGAIN! <strong>

**The latest chapter and end of previous arc pains me... -.- I am hoping Amano-sensei to end the arc in neater way but well... I just hope next arc we can get more serious business going. ColoneloXLal fans, congrats! They're getting married! How that could work with him being a baby is anyone's guess~ he he he  
>And another announcement for Parallel Axis, sorry but I am going to put it in temporary hiatus and focus on ROTS instead... simply because it's A MESS and I need to rearrange the plot instead of slap-dash everything like I have done since chapter 5 of POAST. I am open for critique but not for those who think they know better than me at how to make my story better. I am open for critique and suggestion NOT demand.<br>**


End file.
